Tears of surrender SSHG
by Missy01
Summary: SSHG Die dunkle Seite siegte bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts, währenddessen haben Todesser zahllose Gefangene genommen, die ihr Dasein nun als Sklaven fristen. Ist das Schicksal jener jungen Frau und der gesamten Zauberwelt wirklich schon geschrieben? EROTIC
1. Böses Erwachen – Teil 1

_**Titel: Tears of Surrender**_

_**Hauptpairing**__: Severus Snape x Hermine Granger_

_**Genre:**__ Drama & Romanze_

_**Sonstiges:**__ Die STORY SPIELT NACH BAND 7, _

_ALLES BIS AUF SNAPES TOD UND DER AUSGANG DER SCHLACHT _

_BEZIEHT SICH AUF DIE BÜCHER – SNAPE LEBT!!! _

_**WARNUNGEN:**__ Ich wollte nur mal vorne weg sagen, dass diese FF _

_Unter anderem sehr düster und teilweise auch gewalttätig werden könnte… _

_sprich Folter, Vergewaltigung und sogar auch Tod... allerdings erst in den höheren Kaps, deshalb wer mit so etwas nicht zurecht kommt, bitte dann lest diese Geschichte erst gar nicht. Außerdem werden sehr detaillierte Intime Szenen beschrieben werden, also... wer das auch nicht mag... Finger weg von dieser FF _

_**So genug der Warnungen, dann wünsch ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen **_

_**und hoffe ihr seid nicht allzu geschockt & natürlich freue ich mich über jedes noch so kleine Review von eurer Seite.**_

_**ganz liebe Grüße**_

_**Mrs. Severus Snape**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kapitel 1 – Böses Erwachen – Teil 1 **

Die Dunkelheit, in der sie sich befand, war allumfassend. Sie beherrschte ihr Gemüt und umhüllte ihre Seele. Doch nicht nur Dunkelheit, sondern auch Leere. Eine Leere, die schwerer wog als die höchsten Gebirge der Erde, und drohte sie unbarmherzig zu erdrücken.

Eisern bekämpfte sie die bleierne Schwere, die auf ihren Lider lag, und blinzelte durch feine Spalten, die erahnen ließen, wo einst ihre Augen ihren Platz fanden.

Doch ein Schleier, geknüpft aus Tränen und Leid, vernebelte ihr die Sicht und machten es ihr schier unmöglich ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

In diesem Zustand dämmerte sie erschöpft dahin, gebettet auf einer Unterlage, so hart und kalt wie Stein.

Die Zeit verstrich, unbeachtet, und alles was sie hinterließ, war der Eindruck, dass sie vollkommen an Bedeutung verloren hatte. Sie war sich nicht bewusst ob Minuten, Stunden oder Tage vergangen waren seit sie nun vor sich hin vegetierte, denn sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für sich und ihre Umgebung verloren.

So gnadenlos es das Schicksal mit der jungen Frau meinte, so gnadenlos fanden nun auch Bilder, den Weg zurück in ihren Geist. Grausame Bilder, die bei weitem ihre Vorstellungskraft überstiegen, spiegelten nun die schrecklichsten Erlebnisse ihres bisherigen Lebens wieder. Sie war sich sich nicht bewusst ob es Wahrheit oder Traum war, denn sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was mit ihr geschehen war. Hatte sie es verdrängt? Hatte sie es vergessen? Oder war sie schon immer hier gewesen, hier in diesem dunklen Loch, tief unter der Erde.

Gefangen in einem Taumel aus Schmerz und Benommenheit, wurde sie durch einen festen Stoß in die Welt zurückgerufen.

So schmerzhaft wie ein Sturz von der höchst gelegenen Klippe, so schmerzhaft wurde ihr Körper wieder auf den harten Boden, zurück in die Realität, geschleudert.

Erneut fühlte sie einen starken Schmerz der sie in die Rippen traf. Als hätte sie nie zuvor ihre eigene Stimme wahrgenommen, so fremd kam ihr ihre eigene Stimme in diesem Moment vor, als sie, erfüllt von einem durchdringenden Schmerz, aufstöhnte.

"Bist du nun endlich wach, du dreckiges Schlammblut?! Wurde ja auch Zeit. All deine kleinen Gefährten sind schon längst wieder bei Bewusstsein. Dachte schon du währst hinüber – wäre wirklich zu schade gewesen."

Die Stimme eines fremden Mannes drang zu ihren Ohren, und sie blinzelte in die Finsternis.

Schwächlich rappelte sie sich auf und das erste was sie wahrnahm, war der Gestank von Blut, Dreck und Exkrementen. Ein Gestank, der automatisch einen Würgereiz in ihr erweckte. Ohne jegliche Notiz von dem Fremden genommen zu haben, übergab sie sich in einem warmen Schwall, direkt vor seine Füße.

"Ihr Weiber widert mich an, nur Scherereien hat man mit euch! Ich kann nun wieder den Dreck weg machen." knurrte die fremde Stimme und sie spürte noch wie man sie an ihrem Haar packte und sie unsanft durch die Schwärze des Raumes schleuderte.

Mit einem lauten scheppern prallte sie gegen ein Gitter und sank kraftlos zurück in die Knie. Doch viel Zeit zum erholen blieb ihr nicht, denn sie spürte wie eine eisige Flüssigkeit über ihren Körper geschüttet wurde.

Reflexartig stieß sie einen schrillen Schrei aus und spürte wie ihre Glieder zu neuem Leben erweckt wurden.

"Mach schon und steh auf du Miststück. Wasch dich ein wenig, oben warten Besucher!" zischte die grobe Stimme und sie spürte erneut, wie sein Fuß den Weg in ihre Rippen fand.

"Aaahh, wo… wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" stammelte die junge Frau benommen und mit gesenktem Kopf.

Der Mann lachte laut auf mit seiner krächzenden Stimme. "Willkommen im Zwinger, ich hoffe du genießt deinen Aufenthalt. Gleich werden ein paar Herren hier durch geführt, also setz dein süßestes Sonntagslächeln auf!"

Mit diesen Worten hörte sie, wie das Gitter ihrer Zelle mit einem lauten Scheppern ins Schloss fiel.

Sie spürte wie sie langsam wieder Herr ihrer Sinne wurde, denn Geräusche wie Wimmern, Weinen und Husten, drangen nun in ihr Gehör – sie war nicht allein.

Die Schritte des Mannes waren verschwunden, und die junge Frau wagte es den Kopf zu heben. Ängstlich blickte sie durch die schweren Eisengitter, hinaus in einen langen spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Doch was sie dort sah ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Eine Zelle neben der anderen, aufgereiht wie in einem schäbigen Tierheim aus der Muggelwelt, doch in den Zellen befanden sich keine Tiere, nein, es waren Menschen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer es war, doch anhand von Schatten konnte die junge Hexe erkennen, dass die Personen zusammengekauert waren.

"Hallo…? Hallo, wer ist denn da?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Es dauerte nicht lange und eine Stimme, welche aus der Zelle gegenüber ihrer eigenen kam, drang zu ihr durch.

"Hermine? Hermine bist du das?" sagte eine flüsternde Stimme, die allem Anschein nach von einem Mädchen ausging.

Der Name, der soeben genannt wurde kam ihr Fremd vor, sie wußte nicht wen das fremde Mädchen damit meinte. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, auch nicht an ihren eigenen Namen.

"Wer ist da?" rief die junge Hexe, die scheinbar auf den Namen Hermine hörte.

"Ich bin es, Ginny, wie froh bin ich, dass du wohl auf bist, ich dachte schon du hättest es nicht … geschafft." die letzten Worte ihrer Gesprächspartnerin hörten sich extrem leise und traurig an.

°Ginny… der Name kam ihr ebenso unbekannt vor wie Hermine, der scheinbar ihr eigener war…° dachte die junge Hexe.

"Ich, ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, nicht einmal mehr an meinen eigenen Namen, was ist passiert? Wieso sind wir hier?" flüsterte Hermine.

"DU KANNST DICH NICHT MEHR ERINNERN?! HERMINE! DER KAMPF, DIE SCHLACHT IN HOGWARTS! WIR WURDEN ALLE GEFANGEN GENOMMEN UND HARRY… UND RON…" rief Ginny mit verzerrter Stimme, doch sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn sie wurden von der groben Stimme des fremden Mannes unterbrochen, der Hermine so unsanft geweckt hatte.

"RUHE!!! WIE OFT SOLL ICH EUCH NOCH SAGEN, DASS IHR DIE KLAPPE HALTEN SOLLT!" schrie die gemeine Stimme in die Dunkelheit des steinernen Gefängnisses. "Wenn eure Zungen nicht so wertvoll wären, würde ich sie euch allen rausschneiden!"

Hermine schluckte hart und trat Wortlos einige Schritte zurück in die schützenden Schatten ihres Verlieses.

"Und jetzt seid Still und lächelt!" sagte die krächzende Stimme und Hermine hörte nun, wie noch ein weiteres paar Schritte durch den Flur hallten.

"Mr.…Mr. Greyback –", zischte die Stimme des Mannes plötzlich mit einer unbekannten Freundlichkeit, "was suchen sie heute?"

"Es ist Vollmond, ich brauche etwas zum jagen. Vorzugsweise Sportlich und schnell, ich spiele gerne mit meiner Beute, bevor ich sie zerfleische." knurrte eine dunkle Stimme, die an das heulen eines Wolfes erinnerte.

Diese Stimme durchzog den Körper der jungen Hexe mit einem eisigen Schauer und sie kauerte sich automatisch in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Zelle.

"Oh, ich glaube ich habe genau das Richtige für sie." Hermine, konnte noch erkennen, wie zwei Männer achtlos an ihrem Käfig vorbei liefen und sie atmete, in gewisser Weise, erleichtert auf.

"Angelina Johnson, Quidditschspielerin aus Gryffindor. Zart wie eine Gazelle." pries die krächzende Stimme.

Ein zustimmendes Knurren war zu vernehmen und es folgte ein schepperndes Geräusch. Eine Zellentür öffnete sich, gefolgt von lautem, markerschütterndem Geschrei einer junger Frau, die nun durch den langen Flur gezerrt wurde.

Hermine presste sich, mit aller Gewalt die Hände auf die Ohren und sofort schossen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Noch lange hallten, die Schreie der jungen Frau durch die steinernen Hallen und jegliche Laute, auch wenn sie noch so leise waren, waren verstummt. Es erweckte sogar den Eindruck, das die Insassen der schmutzigen Gefängnisse, aufgehört hatten zu atmen.

Doch nur wenige Momente, nachdem die Schreie schlagartig verstummt waren, war der Wärter erneut zu hören, doch diesmal begleiteten ihn zwei weitere Herren.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh oh, wo ist Hermine da nur gelandet, und was passiert nun mit ihr?? Wer ist dieser dubiose Wärter??? und wer sind seine beiden neuen Begleiter???_

_Fragen über Fragen... ein paar werden schon im zweiten Teil des ersten Kaps beantwortet._

_Freue mich über eure Meinungen._


	2. Böses Erwachen – Teil 2

**Kapitel 2 – Böses Erwachen – Teil 2**

"Mr. Malfoy, welch eine Ehre sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen, wollen sie ihre Sammlung noch ein wenig erweitern?" krächzte die grobe Stimme des Wärters.

"Nein Filch, heute nicht. Ich bin nur hier um Severus zu begleiten. Endlich habe ich es geschafft ihn davon zu überzeugen, welchen Spaß man mit diesen kleinen Biestern haben kann." antwortete eine arrogant klingende Stimme.

"Severus, wie schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?" richtete nun Filch, das Wort an seinen anderen Begleiter.

"Den Umständen entsprechend, wie immer viel beschäftigt.", erwiderte eine dunkle Stimme. "Hier unten stinkt es ja wie in einer Kloake – widerlich!"

Filch antwortete nicht, stattdessen lenkte er mit leicht beleidigter Stimme ein, so als hätte man ihn persönlich gekränkt. "Womit kann ich dienen Snape?"

"Mit etwas weiblichem natürlich." zischte die dunkle Stimme schroff.

"Nun, du kommst spät! Viele sind schon ausgesucht. Gib mir irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, damit ich dir etwas bieten kann. Hast du vielleicht eine bevorzugte Haarfarbe? Oder brauchst du nur jemanden um deine Tränke zu testen?" krächzte Filch.

"Rot." erwiderte Snape knapp und ignorierte seine zweite Frage.

"Rot… oh da hast du aber Glück, da hab ich was ganz besonderes für dich, mein Lieber." mit diesen Worten hörte Hermine wie sich die Schritte der drei Männer in die Richtung ihrer Zelle bewegten. Verängstigt zog sie die Knie unter ihr Kinn und schielte zwischen den dreckigen Haarsträhnen hindurch, die ihr nass ins Gesicht fielen.

Nun sah sie die drei Männer, einer mit langem platinblondem Haar, einer mit Schulterlangem schwarzen Haar, und der widerliche Wärter mit seinem fettigen, grauem Haar, dass ihm weit über die Schultern hing. Alle drei hatten ihr den Rücken zugedreht und starrten nun in den Käfig hinein, der dem Mädchen Namens Ginny gehörte.

Das Mädchen schrie laut auf, als Filch hinein ging und sie in den erhellten Flur zog. Sie hatte tatsächlich rotes Haar, doch es war dreckig und strähnig.

"Beim Barte des Merlin, bloss keine Weasley!" knurrte der schwarzhaarige Mann und wendete sich angewidert von ihr ab, und für einen kurzen Moment, huschten die tiefschwarzen Augen des Mannes durch Hermine's Zelle und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch es genügte um Hermine einen gewaltigen Blitz durch den Körper zu jagen. Sofort senkte sie ihren Blick, doch das unangenehme Gefühl seiner eindringlichen Augen bohrte sich tief in ihr Innerstes. Sie wünschte sich Unsichtbarkeit herbei, doch leider war es ihr nicht möglich.

"Es tut mir leid Severus, aber eine andere rothaarige ausser diese hier habe ich nicht mehr." sagte Filch geknickt. "Aber ich hätte noch rothaarige Jungs."

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer antwortete nicht, er warf Filch nur einen Blick zu, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

"Was ist mit der da?" er nickte in Richtung von Hermine's Zelle.

"Mit der? Oh ich weiß nicht ob sie noch in einem einwandfreien Zustand ist. Ist heute erst wieder aufgewacht und hat sich gleich übergeben."

"Das wundert mich nicht bei diesem Gestank." warf der platinblonde Mann dazwischen.

"Hol sie!" befahl der Schwarzhaarige schroff.

"Die hat keine roten Haare, nur braunes." krächzte Filch.

"Ich bin eben ein flexibler Mann, und jetzt HOL SIE!" knurrte die dunkle Stimme mit Nachdruck.

Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass eindeutig von ihr gesprochen wurde, und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie am gesamten Körper zitterte.

"Na schön, dann schließe ich diese eben wieder weg." Filch schüttelte das rothaarige Mädchen, dass er fest am Arm gepackt hatte.

"Nein, dann nehm' ich sie. Eine Weasley fehlt mir noch in der Sammlung." sagte der Blonde.

"Bitte, Mr. Malfoy, sie kennen meinen Vater von früher aus dem Ministerium, bitte." flehte Ginny.

"Eben drum." die Stimme des blonden Zauberers klang hämisch und das Mädchen schrie laut auf, als Malfoy sie an sich zog.

Hermine konnte gar nicht hinsehen, sie wollte gar nicht hinsehen, was gerade vor ihrer Zelle vor sich ging. Doch das bekannte scheppernde Geräusch ihrer Gitter, bereitete sie darauf vor, dass es ihr nun gleich an den Kragen ging, und das Unheil ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Unsanft wurde sie am Oberarm gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen. Ihre Beine drohten zu versagen, doch Filch schleifte sie gnadenlos hinaus in den spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Nun stand sie direkt vor dem schwarzhaarigen Mann und erneut spürte sie den unangenehmen, eindringlichen Blick.

"Meine Güte Filch, deine _Gäste_ sind so etwas von dreckig, dass man gar nicht erkennt wer unter all dem Schmutz steckt." sagte Malfoy.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer streckte seine Hand aus, welche mit einem schwarzen Lederhandschuh überzogen war, und umfasste mit festem Griff ihr Kinn. Bestimmend hob er es an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Und da war es wieder, dieses unangenehm eindringliche Gefühl, dass seine schwarzen Augen bei ihr auslösten. Lange blickte er sie einfach nur wortlos an, und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr direkt in die Seele blicken, doch sie war zu erschöpft um sich gegen seinen Blick zu wehren.

"Ich nehm' sie." sagte Snape knapp und ließ ihren Kopf wieder in die Tiefe sinken.

"Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob ihr Hirn noch richtig in Takt ist. Sie erinnert sich scheinbar an nichts mehr." erwiderte Filch, als wolle er auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass es im Nachhinein keine unangenehmen Reklamationen gab.

"Haha, solange da unten noch alles in Takt ist, stört das Severus recht wenig.", der blonde Mann packte grob unter den dreckstarrenden Lumpen, den Hermine am Körper trug und umfasste ihre Scham. Hermine zuckte zusammen, schrie und zappelte so weit es ihr möglich war, erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nur diesen Lappen trug und nichts darunter.

"Danke, Malfoy, ich bin noch immer in der Lage für mich selbst zu sprechen." erwiderte Severus gelassen.

"Oh natürlich. Da unten ist alles noch in Takt. Wurden selbstverständlich alle untersucht bevor sie hierher gebracht wurden. Alles unversehrte, jungfräuliche Ware." krächzte Filch.

"Ich bin milde beeindruckt, Filch. Sehen wir nun zu, dass wir schleunigst aus diesem Loch herauskommen." antwortete nun der Zauberer Namens Severus, mit seiner dunklen Stimme.

Eine kalte Hand legte sich ihr in den Nacken, und bugsierte sie nun Richtung Ausgang. Ginny wehrte sich so sehr es ihre Kräfte noch zuließen, und auch etwas tief in Hermine befahl ihr sich zu wehren, doch sie war einfach zu erschöpft. Eigentlich konnte sie insgeheim darüber froh sein, dass nicht dieser Greyback sie ausgesucht hatte um sie zu zerfleischen.

Ginny war unermüdlich, sie erweckte den Eindruck eines gefangenen Tieres, so wie sie die ganze Zeit über, gegen Malfoy ankämpfte. Doch ein fester Schlag von dem blonden Zauberer, der die rothaarige fest im Gesicht traf, brach nun ihren Widerstand und sie stellte ihren Protest ein.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle schleppte sich Hermine den Gang entlang. Ab und zu huschte ihr Blick in die Zellen, die ihren Weg säumten. viele davon waren bereits leer, doch vereinzelt waren noch immer Gestalten darin zu erkennen, die Zusammengekauert in den Ecken hockten. Die meisten hatten ihre Augen abgewandt, und die wenigen die ihr Gesicht nicht versteckt hatten, erkannte Hermine nicht.

Endlich gelangten sie an eine schwere Eisentür, als diese geöffnet wurde musste die junge Hexe die Augen zusammen kneifen, denn das Licht was sich dahinter verbarg blendete und schmerzte sie.

Sie wurde von Filch in den grellen Raum gestossen, sie fiel, und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, schlug sie hart auf den Boden auf.

Noch immer war sie Benommen doch abrupt schreckte sie auf, als schrille Schreie in ihr Ohr drangen. Es waren Ginnys Schreie. Als sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der Lautstärke drehte, konnte sie erkennen, wie Malfoy vor dem rothaarigen Mädchen kniete und irgendetwas mit ihr anstellte, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte. Doch als der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in ihre Nase drang, musste sie schockiert feststellen, dass Ginnys Schreie und jener Geruch ein und den selben Ursprung hatten, offenbar war Malfoy gerade dabei ihr etwas in die Haut einzubrennen.

"Lasst sie in Ruhe!" rief sie kraftlos und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. Doch dieser hatte sich nicht von ihrem Ruf aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, stattdessen betrachtete er nur gelangweilt seine ordentlich gestutzten Fingernägel.

"Halt die Klappe! Du bist als nächste dran." schnauzte Filch gehässig.

Seine Worte sollten tatsächlich keine leere Drohung bleiben. Denn nur kurz nachdem die Schreie der rothaarigen Hexe verklungen waren, spürte Hermine, wie sie grob im Genick gepackt wurde. Severus zog sie unsanft hoch und schleuderte sie auf einen Stuhl.

"Bitte nicht…" stammelte Hermine fast tonlos, doch niemand schenkte ihren Worten Beachtung. Stattdessen packte sie Filch an ihren Armen und verschränkte diese hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Was habt ihr vor? Bitte lasst mich in ruhe. Ich habe euch doch gar nichts getan. Bitte!" flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer veränderte keinen Zug seiner versteinerten Mimik.

Mit einer Maske aus Gefühllosigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit, packte er ihr Bein, spreizte ihren Schenkel ab, und legte ihn in einen dafür vorgesehenen, schalenförmigen Beinhalter.

Die junge Hexe währe am liebsten vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, als der schwarzhaarige Zauberer eine unverhüllten Blick unter ihr Hemdchen werfen konnte.

Tränen liefen ihr, wie reissende Bäche über die zarten Wangen und säuberten ihre Haut an jenen Stellen von Schmutz und Staub. Doch auch ihre Tränen sollten ihren ehemaligen Professor nicht davon abhalten seinen Plan auszuführen. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, kniete er sich vor sie, und drückte die glühende Spitze seines langen schwarzen Zauberstabes in die zarte, weiche Haut ihres Innenschenkels.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei entfuhr ihrer Kehle und ein entsetzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich mit Leibeskräften zu wehren. Jedoch waren die beiden Männer ihr zahlenmäßig, sowie körperlich weit überlegen – ihr Widerstand war aussichtslos.

Nur wenige Momente später drang abermals der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in ihre Nase, und als sie realisierte, dass es ihr eigenes Fleisch war, dessen Geruch sie soeben einatmete, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie wurde erlöst, von einer anhaltenden Bewusstlosigkeit.


	3. Willkommen zu Hause

**Kapitel 3 – Willkommen zu Hause**

Zarte Lichtstrahlen brachen durch die schmalen Spalten zwischen den Vorhängen und kitzelten Hermine sanft in der Nase. Selig lag sie gebettet in einem weichen Kissen und streckte ihre verschlafenen Glieder. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen erholt und entspannt.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle als sie sich mit ihren Händen das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Sie wußte nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, doch sie war heilfroh das dieses schreckliche Szenario nur ein Albtraum gewesen war – ein Zwinger voller Menschen, dass wäre ja auch wirklich zu absurd gewesen.

Jedoch, sie wußte immer noch nicht wo sie war und wer sie war. Hermine, das war wohl ihr Name, so hatte sie das rothaarige Mädchen aus ihrem Traum genannt. Grübelnd setzte sich aufrecht in das Bett und begutachtete ihre Umgebung, doch nichts, was sie in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum erkennen konnte, kam ihr bekannt vor. Doch Egal wie sich ihre Amnesie noch fortführen würde, sie war heilfroh, dass die Bilder in ihrem Kopf nur ein Gespinst ihrer Fantasie waren.

Voller Tatendrang warf sie die weiche Decke zurück, und war drauf und dran ihre Umwelt zu erkunden, doch das erste was ihr ins Auge fiel, war ein blütenweißer Verband, der ihren linken Oberschenkel zierte.

Ein Gefühl, als hätte soeben ein gewaltiger Blitz in ihren Körper eingeschlagen, durchfuhr sie. Unverzüglich schüttelte ein hemmungsloser Zitteranfall den Körper der jungen Hexe, und sie versuchte vergebens ihn zu bekämpfen.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und zitternden Fingern, begann sie langsam den weißen Stoff von ihrem Bein zu entfernen. Sie japste verzweifelt nach Luft, als sie die letzte Lage des weichen Stoffes entfernt hatte, und den Rest einer merkwürdig duftenden Salbe wegwischte.

Der Anblick der sich ihr nun darbot ließ sie erschaudern.

Ein großes, feurig-rotes Brandmal zierte fast ihren gesamten Innenschenkel. Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte sie entziffern was nun für den Rest ihres Lebens ihr Bein schmücken sollte.

Es war ein großes filigran-verziertes S, gefolgt von den Buchstaben n-a-p-e. Schlagartig überkam sie ein Gefühl der Übelkeit – alles was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte, war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Sie war wirklich in diesem Zwinger-artigen Gewölbe gewesen – alles was sie gesehen hatte war wahr…

Wut keimte in ihr auf, und verdrängte den widerlichen Geschmack der Übelkeit. Er hatten es doch tatsächlich gewagt – sie gebrandmarkt… wie ein Stück Vieh. Ein Vieh, das man nun eindeutig seinem Eigentümer zuordnen konnte.

Eine tiefe Zornfalte bildete sich zwischen ihren großen, tränengefüllten Rehaugen, und mit einem gewaltigen Satz sprang sie aus dem Bett. Auf dem Weg zur Tür kam sie an einem Spiegel vorbei und hielt kurz inne. Es war als wäre die Person, die sie als ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, eine völlig Fremde.

Neugierig begutachtete die ehemalige Gryffindor die junge Frau, die sie nun mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzücken anblickte.

Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, das ihr bis zu ihrer üppig ausgeprägten Oberweite wallte, große braune Augen, die entschieden und voller Zorn ihr entgegen funkelten und sinnlich-geschwungene Lippen, die gerade offen standen und staunten. Sie war zwar keine atemberaubende Schönheit, aber sie konnte durchaus von sich selbst behaupten das sie attraktiv war. Ihr Blick führte sie in die Tiefe und sie bemerkte, dass sie ein weißes Nachthemd trug, mit feiner Spitze besetzt und nicht mehr diesen schäbigen Lumpen, der zuvor ihren Körper verhüllt hatte.

Doch wo war Snape? War er nur kurz weg, weil er nicht damit rechnete das sie so bald aufwachen würde?

Tausende Gedanken und Ideen rauschten in Sekundenschnelle durch ihren Kopf, doch ein Gedanke übertrumpfte alle anderen – FLUCHT! Sie musste die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und fliehen. Egal wo dieser schwarzhaarige Kerl war, er würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen, und was ihr dann blühte, konnte sie sich schon ausmahlen.

Hektisch flirrten ihre braunen Augen durch den Raum und entdeckten letztendlich einen Umhang, der an einem kleinen Haken hing. Ohne zu zögern warf sie ihn sich über und lief zur Tür. Glücklicherweise war sie nicht verschlossen und ließ sich mit Leichtigkeit öffnen. Ein verstohlener Blick flog über den Flur, es war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören, doch obwohl man in keinster Weise ein Lebenszeichen von Snape spürte oder sah, war die junge Hexe auf der Hut.

Leise wie ein geschickter Dieb, huschte sie durch den schmalen Gang und hoffte schon baldigst den Geruch der Freiheit wieder genießen zu können.

Das Haus hatte eine angenehme Größe, es war nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Ausserdem war es gemütlich und überschaulich eingerichtet. Nachdem die ehemalige Gryffindor einen Flur und eine Treppe nach unten passiert hatte, stand sie nun vor einer großen Flügeltür, welche wohl die Funktion einer Eingangstür übernehmen sollte.

Verstohlenen warf sie einen Blick zurück über ihre Schulter – niemand war zu sehen. Hastig öffnete sie die Verriegelung der massiven Tür und setzte an zur Flucht.

Doch sie kam nicht weit, genau gesagt nicht einmal über die Türschwelle hinaus, denn als sie das Haus verlassen wollte durchzog ein fürchterlicher Schmerz, den sie bis jetzt noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte, ihren gesamten Körper. Ein Schmerz, als würde man ihr die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abziehen. Ein Schmerz so kraftvoll, als wäre er dazu bestimmt den Empfänger gar dem Wahnsinn überlassen wollen.

Dem entsetzlichen Qual folgte eine Lähmung. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, nun konnte sie schreien, sehen und hören, doch sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

"Wohin denn so eilig junge Dame?" die dunkle Stimme kroch Hermine den Nacken hinauf und sorgte dafür, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Sie sah wie ein glänzend-schwarzes Paar Schuhe auf sie zukam, und direkt vor ihr stehen blieb. Er musste sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet haben, anders konnte sie sich sein Erscheinen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht erklären.

"Sie sadistischer Mistkerl, was haben sie mit mir gemacht?" fauchte Hermine todesmutig gen Boden gerichtet.

"Na, na, na, wer wird denn gleich so frech werden? Und das auch noch in dieser momentanen Position." antwortete er unbeeindruckt. "Wenn du dich nicht angemessen verhälst, werde ich dich wohl den ganzen Tag so liegen lassen." seiner

Stimme konnte man die Schadenfreude und den Triumph deutlich anmerken.

Hermine sagte kein Wort mehr, doch eigentlich war sie sich nicht im klaren darüber, ob es nun besser war, wenn sie hier gelähmt liegen blieb oder sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen musste.

"Nun ja, so bist du wenigstens gleich mit den Konsequenzen deines Schicksals vertraut." sagte Snape gelassen.

Plötzlich hörte sie wie er etwas leise vor sich hin murmelte, und nur Sekunden später war der Fluch von ihr genommen.

Keuchend kämpfte sie sich auf und setzte sich auf ihre Füße. Geschockt blickte sie zu ihm hinauf und all ihre Gesichtszüge spiegelten einen fragenden Ausdruck wieder.

Offenbar hatte er ihren verwirrten Blick vernommen, und hielt es wohl für sinnvoll sie ein wenig über die entstandene Situation aufzuklären.

Ein lautes Räuspern entwich seiner Kehle, als er Oberschullehrerhaft eine Augenbraue in die Höhe hob.

"Du trägst mein Familienzeichen auf deinem Körper, ich habe dich mit einem uralten, schwarz-magischen Bann gekennzeichnet, der dich an mich und dieses Haus bindet." ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über seine schmalen Lippen.

"Was bedeutet das für mich?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Das bedeutet, dass du dieses Haus nicht verlassen kannst, wenn ich es nicht erlaube, und kein anderer, ausser mir, kann diesen Bann von dir nehmen. Selbst wenn mir etwas zustößt bist du in diesem Haus gefangen, und selbst wenn dieses Haus in Flammen stünde, währst du ebenfalls daran gebunden. Also kann ich dir nur den guten Rat geben hier kein Feuer zu entfachen, oder mich in irgendeiner Weise anzugreifen, denn auf gewisse Weise sind, solange du dieses eingebrannte Zeichen auf deinem Körper trägst, unsere beiden Schicksale miteinander verbunden – – also auf Ewig."

Hermine saß noch immer auf dem Boden und hatte den Mund weit geöffnet. Sie war sprachlos, sollte sie wirklich für den Rest ihres Lebens an diesen widerwärtigen Mann gebunden sein, der anscheinend doch um einiges älter war als sie. Wer weiß was er alles mit noch ihr anstellen würde.

Reflexartig überschwemmten Massen von Tränen ihre Augen und fanden den Weg über ihre zarten Wangen. Die junge Frau begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Innenflächen ihrer Hände.

Verschleppt, gefangen, gebranntmarkt und nun auch noch dazu gezwungen ihr junges, zartes Leben mit diesem grimmigen, alten Mann zu teilen.

"Hör auf zu heulen wie ein kleines verzogenes Kind!", wenn Hermine nicht ihr Gedächtnis verloren hätte, würde sie sich bestimmt an jenen Befehlston aus seinem damaligen Unterricht erinnern.

Er hatte sich dazu entschieden sie zu duzen, warum sollte er denn auch seinem Eigentum den Respekt zollen sie zu siezen, sie stand weit unter ihm, also sollte sie es auch spüren.

Doch die ehemalige Gryffindor reagierte nicht. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung stürzte gerade über ihr zusammen wie ein wackeliges Haus gebaut aus Karten. Sie würde für immer ihm gehorchen müssen, ihm gehören und ihm zu Willen sein, wenn ihm danach verlangte. Mittlerweile hatten sich die Bäche ihrer Tränen einen Weg über ihr Gesicht gebahnt, und tropften unaufhörlich von ihrem Kinn.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk, ihre Hand wurde erbarmungslos von ihrem Gesicht gezogen und darauf folgte ein schallende Ohrfeige. Augenblicklich stoppten ihre Tränen und die junge Hexe blickte ihr Gegenüber fassungslos an.

"Wenn du endlich fertig bist, Komm' mit!" Ehe sie reagieren konnte, drehte er sich schwungvoll um, und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang durch einen nahegelegenen Flur.

Hermine schluckte hart, und warf noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick, durch die geöffnete Tür nach draussen – die verlockende Freiheit war zum greifen Nahe. Schmerzhaft resignierte sie und gab ein tiefes Seufzen von sich, ehe sie mit einem kräftigen Tritt die Tür in Schloss beförderte. Mit langsam schlurfenden Schritten trottete sie nun in den Flur, durch den der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nur wenige Momente zuvor verschwunden war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Oh je, oh je , arme Mine, was kommt da bloß auf sie zu???_

_Wie wird Snape sich wohl ihr gegenüber verhalten???_

_Und WAS genau will er von ihr??? _

_Ach ich hab ja ganz vergessen zu fragen was ihr denkt in welchem Haus er sich befindet??? Spinners End ist es ja allem Anschein nach nicht... ^^_

_Bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet..._


	4. Fragen über Fragen

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder und ich hab euch ein neues Kap mitgebracht ^^_

_Zuerst einmal vielen, vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews, ihr seid einfach toll, das motiviert wirklich sehr, und genau das brauche ich jetzt. _

_**Zunächst sollte ich vielleicht die Bedeutung von dem Brandmal etwas näher erklären. Die ganzen Gefangenen werden mit dem Namen ihres Inhabers gekennzeichnet, doch obendrein ist es ein schwarzmagisches Mal, womit der Besitzer der "Ware" sie an gewissen Orten festhalten kann, wenn snape z.b. wollte das Hermine ihr Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen dürfte, könnte er das so einrichten, allerdings kann er die Bewegungsfreiheit beliebig ausdehnen oder einengen, oder sogar ganz aufheben, dass ginge natürlich auch, doch wenn er den Bann ganz aufhebt könnte er sie nicht mehr damit belegen, wenn jedoch der Gekennzeichnete über seinen Bewegungsradius hinaus will, schüttelt sie ein immenser Schmerz – wie der Crutiatus und es lähmt sofort, doch das erklärt Snape Hermine in den höheren Kapiteln nochmal ^^ **_

_So nun hab ich mal wieder genug geschwatzt, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn das ist alles was ich will _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Kapitel 4 - Fragen über Fragen**

Unsicher schlich sie durch einen kleinen Flur und blickte sich um. Alles was sie bis jetzt von dem Haus gesehen hatte glich eigentlich einem Familienhaus, zwar war es sehr vernachlässigt, aber im großen und ganzen doch sehr gemütlich und herzlich eingerichtet. Man konnte förmlich spüren, dass dieses Haus einst mit der Hand einer Frau geführt worden war, auch wenn dies, allem Anschein nach, Jahre zurück liegen musste.

Der Blick, der jungen Hexe wanderte an den Wänden entlang und man konnte, anhand der verblassten Stellen an der Tapete, zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass sie einmal voller Bilder gewesen sein mussten. Bilder oder Familienfotos, die jemand vor noch gar nicht all zu langer Zeit abgenommen hatte. Am ende des Flures waren zwei Türen, eine davon stand offen, und ein wunderbarer Duft kam ihr entgegen, ein Duft von Tee und Kaffee. Mit einem Mal spürte die ehemalige Gryffindor, wie ihr Magen begann zu knurren und zu rebellieren, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal etwas gegessen hatte. Vorsichtig trat sie durch die geöffnete Tür und stand nun in einer gemütlichen Küche mit reichlich gedecktem Esstisch. Am Kopfende des kleinen Tisches war eine große Zeitung aufgefächert, und man konnte nur noch den Scheitel von einem pechschwarzen Schopf erkennen, welcher leicht über die Zeitung hinweg ragte.

"Steh' nicht so dumm rum und setz dich endlich!" knurrte die dunkle Stimme, hinter den bedruckten Seiten, hervor.

Ohne sich noch ein zweites Mal bitten zu lassen schob Hermine den Stuhl zurück und setzte sich. Vor ihr stand ein frischer Teller und eine Tasse mit warmen, dampfenden Inhalt. Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber, Severus' Teller war bereits mit Krümeln bedeckt, also hatte er schon gegessen und jener Teller, vor ihr, war tatsächlich für sie bestimmt.

"Ich hoffe du hast Hunger, iss!" sein Ton erlaubte keinen Widerspruch.

"Und sie?" fragte sie um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

"Ich habe schon gefrühstückt, nicht jeder schläft bis zum späten Mittag." antwortete er unwirsch.

Ohne zu zögern packte sie sich den Teller voller Leckereien. Es war wirklich bewundernswert was er alles aufgetischt hatte.

Nachdem sie von Brötchen und Toast die Nase voll hatte, kaute sie gerade auf einer köstlichen Waffel herum. Eigentlich war sie schon längst satt, doch sie hatte ein Loch im Bauch, als ob sie schon Tage lang nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

Als sie den zerkauten Waffelteig mit einem großen Schluck Tee herunter spülte, fiel Ihr Blick auf den Tagespropheten, den Severus in der Hand hielt.

_DIE CARROWS LÖSEN SNAPE ALS SCHULLEITER AB… _die großen roten Lettern zierten fast die gesamte Vorderseite. Darunter ein Bild von einem dünnen Mann und einer etwas dicklichen Frau, die beide dümmlich in die Kamera starrten.

Da war er wieder, dieser schreckliche Name, SNAPE. Sie dachte an die Brandwunde auf ihrem Schenkel und erneut keimte Wut in ihr auf.

"Warum?" fragte sie unvermittelt mit einem gereizten Unterton.

"WAS?" zischte Severus hinter seiner Zeitung hervor, ohne diese abzusetzen.

"Warum haben sie mir dieses Ding eingebrannt?" noch immer hatte sie es nicht geschafft den Wut in ihrer Stimme ganz zu besiegen.

Langsam ließ er die Zeitung sinken, faltete sie ordentlich zusammen und legte sie beiseite. Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und blickte sie nun verächtlich an.

"Sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, hast du das verstanden?!" seine Stimme war ruhig aber eisig.

Sie biss sich heftig auf die Zunge, senkte dann aber den Blick und sah auf ihren leeren Teller. "Es tut mir leid."

Triumphierend lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. "Na also, es geht doch."

Sie wußte mit diesem fordernden Ton käme sie bei ihm nicht weit. Also kämpfte sie erfolgreich mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

"Bitte, Sir, wer bin ich? Was ist passiert, und was geschieht nun mit mir?" sie hätte ihm noch tausende solcher Fragen stellen können, doch sie war sich sicher es würde ihn nur unnötig wütend machen, wenn sie es übertreiben würde.

Ein gehässiges Lächeln huschte über seine schmalen Lippen. "Unwissenheit kann ein Segen sein, meine Liebe."

Fassungslos öffnete sie den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne das auch nur ein einziges Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte.

"Informationen muss man sich verdienen." fügte er noch hinzu.

Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden was sie mehr anwiderte, der gierige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, oder das gehässige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Bitte, sagen sie mir wenigstens ob mein Name wirklich Hermine ist, so hat mich das rothaarige Mädchen genannt." flehte sie ihn an.

"Dein Name ist unwichtig, ich nenne dich wie es mir passt! Aber wenn du es so möchtest nenne ich dich Hermine." erwiderte Snape aufs höchste amüsiert.

"Bitte, Sir, es ist mein Name, wenn er ihnen bekannt ist, so sagen sie ihn mir, bitte." flehte sie erneut, doch nun mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Erinnere dich an meine Worte. Nichts bekommt man in seinem Leben geschenkt."

"Aber es ist mein Name!" ihre Stimme hatte sich nun zu einem fordernden Fauchen erhoben.

"NICHT …IN… DIESEM… TON – VERSTANDEN!" er sprang von seinem Stuhl, welcher mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden fiel. Im selben Moment hatte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines schwarzen Umhangs gezogen und richtete ihn auf sie. Hermine konnte nicht mehr verstehen was er murmelte, denn der Schmerz der sich nun durch ihren Körper zog vernebelte ihr die Sinne.

Als sie es wieder fertig brachte ihre Augen zu öffnen, fand sie sich auf dem Boden wieder. Sie musste wohl für eine kurze Zeit Ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn als sie sich aufstütze, saß Severus wieder gelassen auf seinem Stuhl und ass genüsslich einen Apfel.

"In diesem Haus gibt es Regeln für dich! Eine hast du soeben kennengelernt.", er würdigte sie keines Blickes, während er erneut seine Zähne in dem saftigen Fruchtfleisch versenkte.

"Regel eins: –", sagte Severus kauend, "Du hast mir zu gehorchen, du hast mir weder zu Widersprechen noch meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen. Regel zwei: Ich bin dein Herr, und du hast mich mit Respekt zu behandeln, dass bedeutet du sprichst mich nur mit angemessenem Ton und angemessenem Titel, an, wie beispielsweise, Sir oder Mr. Snape. Ausgenommen ich gewähre es dir irgendwann, mich auch anders anzusprechen. Regel drei: Du wirst dich hier im Haushalt nützlich machen. Das heißt kochen, putzen, waschen und was sonst noch alles so anfällt. Regel vier: Es ist dir strengstens untersagt, das Letzte Zimmer ganz rechts in der oberen Etage zu betreten, es ist ausschließlich mein Rückzugsort! Du brauchst dort auch nicht zu putzen oder aufzuräumen. Dieser Raum ist für dich strengstens Tabu - also denk nicht mal daran hinein zu kommen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!", der letzte Punkt schien ihm besonders wichtig zu sein, denn er hatte ihn mit einer besonders donnernden Stimme vorgetragen.

Hermine blickte ihn fassungslos an, noch immer hockte sie zusammengekauert auf dem kühlen Boden und rieb sich die schmerzende Brandwunde auf ihrem Schenkel.

"Ich hoffe die Regeln werden dir helfen, dich ein wenig schneller deinem neuen Schicksal zu fügen." er hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und ein leichtes Grinsen huschte nun über seine schmalen Lippen. "Um das ganze jedoch ein wenig interessanter zu gestalten, werde ich, von Zeit zu Zeit, dein Verhalten mit Informationen aus deiner Vergangenheit belohnen. Allerdings werde ich entscheiden, wann du dir welche Informationen verdient hast."

Die junge Hexe biss sich in ihrem Zorn so heftig auf die Unterlippe, bis sie den bitteren Geschmack des Bluts in ihrem Mund schmeckte, doch sie traute sich nicht ihm zu widersprechen.

"Hast du verstanden was ich gesagt habe?" sagte der ehemalige Slytherin, herausfordernd.

"Ja!… Sir!" antwortete sie abgehackt und mit einer heftigen Portion Zorn in der Stimme.

Triumphierend zog er einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe und blickte sie finster an. "Sehr schön.", erneut biss er in seinen Apfel und ein knackendes Geräusch ging von der Frucht aus. "Dann mach dich gleich mal nützlich und räume die Küche auf.", er hatte sich bereits erhoben und war gerade dabei die Küche zu verlassen, doch sobald er den Türrahmen erreicht hatte hielt er inne und drehte sich schwungvoll um. Ein Blick, gemischt aus Abscheu und Gier, huschte über ihre, am Boden hockende, Erscheinung.

"Zieh' dir aber vorher etwas angemessenes an." erwiderte er spöttisch.

Stolz erhob sie sich und reckte ihm trotzig das Kinn entgegen. "Ist ihnen das nicht angemessen genug, Sir?!" sie deutete provozierend auf die feine Spitze ihres Nachthemdes.

Erneut schnellte eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Mit Verlaub, ich weiß ja nicht ob es dir bewusst ist oder nicht, aber du trägst noch immer das Nachthemd, das ICH dir angezogen habe." seine Augen funkelten düster.

"Ich bin mir dessen bestens bewusst, Sir. Soll ich vielleicht lieber beim putzen das tragen, was ich bei meiner Ankunft trug?" fauchte sie spitzzüngig.

"Deine alten Lumpen habe ich vernichtet. SIE HABEN EBENSO GESTUNKEN WIE DU!" seine abwertenden Worte strotzten nur so, voller Gemeinheit.

Hermin schwieg, denn merkwürdiger Weise, trafen sie seine Worte hart wie Faustschläge. Sie wußte nicht warum, doch sie fühlte sich in ihrer Ehre verletzt.

Als Severus spürte, wie seine herablassenden Worte sie getroffen hatten, reckte nun er das Kinn und seine Augen funkelten gehässig. "Du hast wohl recht, ich war wohl zu voreilig mit dem vernichten deiner Kleidung, die dir ja allem Anschein nach so sehr am Herzen gelegen hat. Vielleicht wären eben diese dreckigen Lumpen dass Einzige was dir und deiner angemessen ist.", er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Trag meinetwegen was du willst, mir ist es gleich! Genügend Kleider findest du in deinem Zimmer, ich hoffe sie passen." mit diesen Worten schmiss er ihr abwertend, die Überreste seines Apfels vor die Füsse und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um. "Vergiss nicht alles gründlich zu reinigen, ich werde dich Kontrollieren!" mit diesen Worten war er in dem kleinen Flur verschwunden und hinterließ eine geknickte junge Hexe.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_uiuiuiuiiii.... ihr Hasst Snape jetzt schon??? Dann wartet erstmal bis ihr das 8. Kap lest... ^^_

_Aber er ist wirklich ein Mistkerl, oder?! So abwerten und herablassend wie er sich gibt und mit ihr umgeht... *Kopfschüttel* _


	5. Überraschender Besuch

**Kapitel 5 – überraschender Besuch**

Die Zeiger an der Uhr schienen über das Zifferblatt zu fliegen, denn nachdem Hermine alles für das Essen vorbereitet hatte, war die Sonne bereits am untergehen.

Eine drückende Stille lag in der Luft und verbreitete eine unheimliche Stimmung. Severus war weder zu hören, noch zu sehen. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit. Sie neigte sich aus dem geöffneten Küchenfenster und spähte hinaus in die rote Abendsonne. Ihre Augen suchten nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Wo war sie, oder gab es irgendwo in der Nähe Hilfe? Doch es war aussichtslos, nichts war zu entdecken, falls es tatsächlich etwas gab, wurde es wohl einfach von den überhohen Bäumen und Büschen verdeckt.

Ein zarter Blumenduft streifte die Nase der jungen Frau, und erst auf den zweiten Blick nahm sie die Grundrisse eines Gartens wahr. Soviel sie erkennen konnte, war es ein recht großes Grundstück. Sie lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter aus dem Fenster um eine bessere Sicht auf das Gelände zu bekommen.

Die umliegenden Gewächsen warfen lange Schatten auf den verwilderten Rasen, und auf vereinzelten Blumenbeeten, oder zumindest die Erdhügel, die erahnen ließen, das sie einst einmal etwas derartiges gewesen waren, wucherte massenweise das Unkraut in all seiner üppigen Vielfalt.

Alte verknöcherte Rosenstöcke hatten es fast geschafft, eine kleine Bank vollkommen zu bedecken. Doch hier und da waren sogar noch Blüten zu erkennen, und in einer Ecke, ziemlich Nahe unter dem Fenster, standen sogar weiße Lilien.

"Gibt es da draußen etwas besonderes zu begaffen?"

Hermine stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und zuckte heftig zusammen vor Schreck. Sie hatte Severus nicht kommen hören, doch nun spürte sie seine Anwesenheit ganz genau. Er stand dicht hinter ihr und blickte über ihre Schulter nach draußen. Sein warmer Atem mischte sich mit der kühlen Abendluft und streifte dabei ihre Wange. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Nacken aus. Doch seine Nähe war ihr doch äußerst unangenehm, denn alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen, als sie noch zusätzlich spürte, wie sein Körper den ihren gegen das Fensterbrett drängte.

"Nein… nein, ich habe nur den Garten angeschaut. Bei allem Respekt Sir, aber er scheint mir ein wenig vernachlässigt zu sein." stotterte sie unsicher und wand sich an seinem Körper vorbei.

"Du solltest lieber das Essen nicht vernachlässigen, als dich um dieses verwahrloste Gestrüpp da draußen zu kümmern." erwiderte er zynisch und deutete gelassen auf die überkochenden Töpfe.

"Bei Merlin…" mit diesen Worten rannte die junge Hexe zum Herd und versuchte noch zu retten, was zu retten war.

Severus stand mit hochgezogener Augenbraue daneben und rührte keinen Finger.

Hermine hätte heulen können, wie lange hatte sie in der Küche gestanden und zahlreiche Zutaten geschnitten, und nun war alles dahin. Mit verzweifeltem Blick, stand sie da und blickte auf die schwarzen Überreste einiger undefinierbarer Gemüsesorten.

Wie hatte sie das nur in ihrem bisherigen Leben gemeistert? War sie immer bekocht geworden? Oder hatte sie, jene Aufgaben mit Magie gemeistert?

Verächtlich blickte der schwarzhaarige Mann zu der geknickten Frau hinab. "Ich rate dir, dass du dich anstrengst und mit anderen Qualitäten überzeugst."

Langsam hob Hermine den Kopf und blickte ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Sie wusste nicht was er damit meinte, oder zumindest hoffte sie, dass sie ihn falsch verstanden hatte.

Seine Nüstern blähten sich und sein Blick verfinsterte sich, doch ehe er loslegen konnte um sie mit Gemeinheiten zu traktieren, durchzog ein lautes Klopfen die angespannte Stimmung. Severus drehte kurz seinen Kopf in Richtung des durchdringenden Geräuschs.

"Mach das der Dreck hier verschwindet. Ich werde mich in das Wohnzimmer begeben und du wirst mich und meinen Gast bewirten, und wehe dir wenn du das auch vermasselst." seine dunkle Stimme klang drohend.

Es klopfte erneut und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

"Steh nicht herum wie angewurzelt. Öffne die Tür und geleite unseren werten Besucher ins Wohnzimmer." er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang durch die nächstgelegene Tür, die noch von dem kleinen Flur abzweigte.

Wer vermochte es so spät noch vorbei zu kommen? Mit schnellen Schritten eilte die junge Hexe zu der Tür und öffnete sie mit einem leise-knarzenden Geräusch. Schnell wich Hermine wieder einen Schritt zurück, als sie sah, dass dahinter eine große dunkle Gestalt stand. Die Dunkelheit und der schwarze Mantel schafften es fast gänzlich die Person unsichtbar erscheinen zu lassen – doch da waren noch diese Augen.

Zwei kalte graue Augen leuchteten unter dem Schatten der tief sitzenden Kapuze hervor, und starrten Hermine wie gebannt an. Die junge Frau zuckte kurz zusammen, als ein lederner Handschuh aus der Dunkelheit empor schnellte und an den Saum des Mantel griff. Mit einem gekonnten Ruck, zog der Unbekannte sich den Umhang von den Schultern und enthüllte somit sein langes Platinblondes Haar, das er im Nacken zusammen gebunden hatte. Sofort erkannte Hermine ihn wieder. Es war der Mann gewesen, der Snape in dem so genannten Zwinger begleitet hatte und das rothaarige Mädchen namens Ginny mitgenommen hatte.

Erneut trat sie einen Schritt zurück und ermöglichte dem Mann, den Eintritt in das Haus.

Malfoys Augen huschten verächtlich über die Wände des kleinen Eingangs, während Hermine die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

"Ich will zu Severus! Sag ihm Lucius Malfoy ist hier."

"Er erwartet sie bereits im Wohnzimmer, folgen sie mir bitte Sir." sagte die brünette Hexe steif und kam sich dabei vor wie ein schlechter Buttler.

Der blonde Mann zog den Mundwinkel in die Höhe und lächelte ihr zu. Mit dem silbernen Knauf seines Stockes, der die form eines Schlangenkopfes hatte, gab er ihr galant zu verstehen, dass er ihr den Vortritt ließ.

Der kurze Weg bis sie das Wohnzimmer erreichten, kam Hermine vor wie ein meilenlanger Pfad, denn während des gesamten Weges spürte sie, wie Malfoys Blicke, mit einer Mischung aus Gier und Lust, über ihren Körper glitten und jede ihrer Bewegungen studierten.

Endlich hatte sie den erlösenden Türknauf erreicht, schnell umfasste sie ihn, doch ehe sie ihn in die tiefe drücken konnte, hatte Lucius bereits seine Hand ausgestreckt, bedeckte damit die ihre, und hinderte sie somit die Tür zu öffnen. Verschreckt blickte sie in seine eisigen Augen, und das gierige Funkeln, ließ sie erschaudern. Plötzlich spürte sie eine große Hand, die sich auf ihren Hintern legte und fest hinein kniff. Sie zuckte zusammen und ihre Brust begann, unter ihrem schweren Atem zu erbeben.

"Sir, bitte…" ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Der blonde Zauberer kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen und beugte sich hinunter ihr.

"So wie du dich anstellst, gehe ich davon aus, dass Severus sich noch nicht angemessen um dich gekümmert hat." seine Stimme streite sanft ihr Ohr und ließ sie sich verkrampfen.

Tapfer sammelte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und zog die Klinke in die Tiefe. Die Tür schwang auf und Lucius zuckte seine Hand zurück.

Mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen stolzierte er in das geräumige Wohnzimmer und tat als wäre nichts geschehen.

Severus saß auf einem abgewohnten, roten Ledersessel und hob den Kopf dem blonden Mann entgegen.

"Was führt dich zu dieser Stunde noch in mein bescheidenes Heim, Lucius, mein Freund?" sagte Snape entspannt.

"Brauche ich einen Grund um einen guten Freund zu besuchen?" erwiderte Lucius, während er, mithilfe seines Stockes, einen Sessel zurecht rückte und sich hinein sinken ließ.

Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers huschte nun zu Hermine. "Bring uns eine Flasche meines besten Whiskys und zwei Gläser, und zwar gleich!" befahl er in einem strengen Ton.

"Wo kann ich ihn finden? In der Küche steht kein Alkohol." antwortete sie eingeschüchtert.

Lucius lachte laut auf und Severus' Blick wurde finsterer.

"Im Keller, neben dem Wein." zischte er kalt.

Ohne zu zögern drehte sich die junge Hexe um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Merlin sei Dank, hatte sie heute schon den Weg in den Keller gefunden, jedoch hatte sie sich nicht dort umgesehen. Deshalb stand sie nun etwas ratlos in dem schummrig erleuchteten Gewölbe und blickte sich um.

Ihre Augen schweiften über die staubbedeckten Kisten und Regale voller Einmachgläser. Doch ein paar Kisten, die nicht unter einer dicken Decke von Staub begraben waren, erweckten ihr reges Interesse. Insgeheim wußte sie, dass sie es sich nicht erlauben konnte hier herum zu schnüffeln, doch es dauerte nicht lange und die immense Kraft der Neugier hatte über die Vernunft gesiegt.

Zögernd öffnete sie die sorgfältig verpackten Kisten. Darin befanden sich Unmengen von Spielzeug, Kinderbücher, diverse Klamotten und zahlreiche Fotos, allem Anschein nach jene, die im Flur und im Rest des Hauses abgehängt wurden.

Ahnungslos holte sie einen Bilderrahmen heraus – er war leer. Skeptisch zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen und holte erneut einen großen silbernen Bilderrahmen aus dem Karton – auch er war leer. Mit Ungläubiger Miene räumte sie gänzlich alle Rahmen aus der Kiste, doch keiner von ihnen war mit Inhalt.

Enttäuscht verstaute sie schnell wieder alles herumliegende und suchte weiter nach dem Whisky. Gleich darauf fiel ihr Blick auf ein riesiges, verstaubtes Weinregal. Zwischen zahlreichen Weinflaschen standen auch Flaschen, befüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Blitzartig ergriff sie eine große Flasche und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_jetzt weiß sicher jeder wo sie sich befinden - oder? _

_Was hat Snape nur mit den Fotos gemacht? _

_Was wird nun mit Mine passieren, wenn sie sich soviel zeit gelassen hat im Keller ;))) ???_


	6. Gespräche unter Freunden

**Kapitel 6 – Gespräche unter Freunden**

Hoffentlich war sie nicht all zu lange weggewesen.

Doch als sie, mit einem Serviertablett, dem Whisky und zwei Gläsern, wieder in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, wartete Snape und Malfoy schon mit grimmigen Blick auf sie.

"Wo warst du?" fragte Snape eisig, und seine Augen hatten sich zu schmalen dunklen Schlitzen verengt.

"Ich…ich…habe den Whisky nicht gleich gefunden." stammelte Hermine mit einer engelsgleichen Unschuldsmiene.

"Wirklich?", schnarrte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer. "Du willst mir also, allen Ernstes erzählen, du währst so blind und hättest Probleme in einem Keller, ein circa 2 Meter großes, und 4 Meter breites Weinregal zu finden?"

"Ja…" antwortete Hermine knapp, während sie gerade dabei war die Getränke auf einem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihm und Malfoy abzustellen und die Gläser zu befüllen.

Malfoy prustete los. "Da hast du dir ja was Schönes eingebrockt, Severus. Ich hoffe sie stellt sich nicht überall so unfähig an wie im Haushalt." mit diesen Worten packte er die brünette Hexe an den Hüften und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Ehe Hermine überhaupt realisierte was geschehen war, wanderten seine Finger schnell ihr Knie entlang und schoben sich unter ihren Rock.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor schrie und versuchte mit aller Gewalt, seine lüsternen Finger von sich fern zu halten. Doch bevor er es schaffte ihren Slip zu berühren, gelang es der jungen Hexe, sich aus seiner eisernen Umklammerung zu befreien. Unkontrolliert stolperte sie geradewegs in Severus' Arme. Dieser fing sie auf und bewahrte sie vor dem sicheren Fall.

"Besser du begibst dich umgehend auf dein Zimmer." Seine Stimme, sowie seine Miene waren vollkommen emotionslos.

Ohne sich nochmal umzusehen stürmte Hermine aus dem Raum und verschwand umgehend in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit ihre Zimmertür zu verschließen, doch es gab weder einen Schlüssel, noch eine Vorrichtung dafür.

Doch während die ehemalige Gryffindor sich ihr Nachthemd anzog und sich tief, ganz tief, unter ihre Decke verkroch, waren Severus und Lucius noch immer im Wohnzimmer.

"Sag, Severus, guter Freund, ist die Kleine immer so – verklemmt?" lachte der platinblonde Mann gehässig.

"Sie ist heute erst wieder erwacht. Dem Anschein nach, hatte sie einiges an Schlaf nachzuholen."

"WAS?! Das ist fast fünf Tage her. Was hast du bloß die ganze Zeit mit ihr gemacht?" ganz offensichtlich war Malfoy fassungslos.

"Ich habe sie gewaschen und gepflegt." erwiderte Severus unbeeindruckt.

"Oh, Severus der wohltätige Geist.", verhöhnte er sein schwarzhaariges Gegenüber. "Wenn du mit ihr fertig bist, kannst du bei meinem Spielzeug weitermachen, denn die kleine Weasley hat wohl mittlerweile eine kleine… Erholungsphase, nötig." er lachte finster.

"WAS bitte, nützt mir eine Gespielin, die nicht in tadellosem Zustand ist." entgegnete Severus hart.

"Kommt ganz darauf an, was du mit ihr vor hast, mein Bester." ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über Malfoys schmale Lippen.

"Der Gentlemen genießt und schweigt, Lucius, dass sollte dir doch bewusst sein."

"Ich wußte gar nicht das du ein Gentlemen bist, Severus", lachte Malfoy höchst amüsiert, "du bist doch immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, Mein Freund.", er polierte nebenbei den silbernen Schlangenkopf seines Stockes. "Ebenso überrascht hat es mich auch, als ich erfuhr, dass es dich in dieses Haus gezogen hat.", der blonde Mann nahm nun einen tiefen schluck der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. "Von all den noblen Häusern, die du dir hattest aussuchen können, hast du ausgerechnet dieses hier gewählt – warum?"

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer lehnte sich entspannt zurück und leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug. "Nun, ich sehe es als eine Art des zusätzlichen Triumphs." seine Stimme war gelassen und ruhig.

"Eine Art des Triumphs… so habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Aber du hast wohl Recht, Severus." er hob seinen Zauberstab und sorgte dafür, das Severus' Glas wieder gefüllt wurde. "Welch ein Glück, dass wir uns der rechten Seite angeschlossen haben, mein guter Freund." mit diesen Worten hob Lucius sein Glas und prostete Severus zu. "Auf den dunklen Lord!"

Auch Severus hob sein Glas. "Auf den dunklen Lord!" rief er entschieden, und leerte erneut sein Glas in einem gewaltigen Zug. Ein starkes Brennen glitt über seine Kehle, als die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit seinen Gaumen hinab floss. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch setzte er das Glas ab und donnerte es, mit einem scheppernden Geräusch auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.

"Auf den dunklen Lord, und die Privilegien die er seinen treusten Anhängern zuteil hat kommen lassen." fügte Severus noch hinzu, sein Gesicht war immer noch leicht verzerrt, von dem starken Alkohol.

"Privilegien… in der Tat.", erneut nahm Lucius die Flasche voller Whisky in die Hand und machte Anstalten nun auch wieder Severus' Glas nachzufüllen, doch dieser hob die Hand und gab Lucius zu verstehen, dass er genug hatte.

"Komm' schon Severus, stell dich nicht an wie ein kleines Mädchen und trink mit mir!" er wimmelte die Hand des schwarzhaarigen ab und füllte erneut dessen Glas randvoll.

Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über Malfoys schmale Lippen. "Nun, Severus, wir haben auf den dunklen Lord und uns getrunken, nun lass uns auf etwas trinken, was die Welt für uns erst Lebenswert macht."

Severus blickte skeptisch und holte sich sein Glas herbei, er spürte wie sich bereits ein warmes Kribbeln in seinen Füßen ausbreitete. "Auf was willst du trinken? Auf die schwarze Magie?"

"Du hast Recht, die schwarze Magie, und es gibt noch zahllose Dinge auf die ich mit dir trinken möchte, doch jetzt möchte ich mit dir auf die Frauen trinken, die Frauen und das wir echte Männer sind!" abermals prosteten sie sich zu und leerten ihre Gläser.

Ein zarter Hauch von Röte küsste bereits Severus' Wangen und hinterließ dort eine leicht glühende Wärme.

"Wie geht es Narcissa?" fragte Severus unvermittelt.

"Ach Narcissa.", Lucius goss sich erneut das Glas voll. "Wir mimen nach aussen die glückliche Familie. Das geht schon lange so. Deshalb brauche ich doch mein Spielzeug." ein gehässiges Lachen entwich seiner Kehle.

"Hast du vielleicht schon einmal daran gedacht, dass eben diese "Spielzeuge", wie du jene werten Damen nennst, daran schuld sind, dass es zwischen euch nicht mehr klappt?" sagte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Ach was, ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten Geliebte. Schon bereits lange bevor der dunkle Lord sich wieder erhoben hatte."

Severus blickte ihn matt an.

"Allerdings, war ich nun schon seit des öfteren der Meinung, dass Narcissa sich ebenfalls ihren Spaß anderweitig besorgt." der blonde Zauberer blickte nun tief in sein Glas und bemerkte, dass er es erneut geleert hatte.

"Wie soll ich das verstehen, Lucius?" sagte Severus mit emotionsloser Miene.

"Ich denke sie betrügt mich, und das schon seit meiner Rückkehr aus Askaban."

"Wirklich? Ich war immer der Meinung Narcissa würde dich vergöttern. Wie kommst du nur auf diese absurde Idee?" fragte Severus spitz.

"Früher hat sie sich bei mir beschert, wenn ich Abends Damenbesuch bekam, oder mir das ein oder andere kleine Schlammblut zum Foltern und Vergewaltigen besorgt habe. Doch eben seit meiner Rückkehr ist das eben nicht mehr der Fall. Einst konnte ich mich auf Narcissas ungeteilte Loyalität verlassen, doch nun bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Sorge unbegründet ist, Lucius, aber wenn du es möchtest rede ich mit Narcissa."

"Das wäre eine wirklich gute Idee, Severus. Sie traut dir. Du bist eben doch ein wahrer Freund, ich wußte es ja schon immer."

"Sie kann jederzeit vorbei kommen, meine Tür steht immer für sie offen, beziehungsweise Hermine wird sie öffnen." Severus lachte heiser.

"Oh ja, Hermine", ein gieriges Funkeln huschte über Malfoys kalte Augen, "ich gebe dir den Rat, mein Lieber, pflücke die Knospe solange sie noch erblüht. Warte nicht all zulange, haben die kleinen Biester erst die Angst vor dir verloren, macht das Ganze nur noch halb soviel Spaß.", der blonde Mann lehnte sich nun leicht nach vorne auf sein aufgestelltes Knie. "Du hättest mal die angsterfüllten Augen der kleinen Weasley sehen sollen als ich sie das erste Mal in mein Bett zitiert habe.", er lachte dunkel. "Nun ja, sie kann sich wenigstens glücklich schätzen, ihr erstes Mal von einem angesehenen Mann mit Erfahrung genommen worden zu sein.", er blickte zufrieden lächelnd in die tänzelnden Flammen des Kamins. "Alleine ihr verschreckter Blick hätte es fast geschafft mich zum Höhepunkt zu treiben."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen huschte nun über Severus' schmale Lippen. "Klingt als hättest du wahrhaft deine Freude an ihr gehabt."

"Gehabt, Severus, gehabt klingt so vergangen. Ich habe immer noch meine Freude an ihr."

"Ich hoffe du schonst sie ein wenig. Nicht das sie so endet wie die kleine Brown."

"Ja, ich weiß ja, dass mit ihr war ein ungeplantes Missgeschick. Ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren." beide Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe, und er verzog sein spitzes Gesicht zu einer unschuldigen Miene.

Severus lachte. "Ein ungeplantes Missgeschick, in der Tat, Lucius, in der Tat."

"Aber genug von mir, wie steht es mit dir, Severus? Wann wirst du deine Kleine Granger… beglücken?"

"Mal sehen." der schwarzhaarige Mann zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

"So kenne ich dich gar nicht Severus, früher konntest du gar nicht genug bekommen, von dem schönen, schwachen Geschlecht, und jetzt hast du ein wirkliches Prachtstück vor deiner Nase und bist noch nicht über sie hergefallen." entgegnete Malfoy mit entsetz wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ach Lucius, ich bin nicht mehr in den Zwanzigern. Ausserdem ist sie … nein, war sie eine meiner ehemalige Schülerin und ist fast noch ein Kind." sagte Severus milde beeindruckt, während er gar nicht bemerkte, dass er sich soeben erneut sein Glas nachfüllte.

"Das ist doch gerade das Beste daran.", Lucius' Gesichtszüge nahmen einen düsteren Ausdruck an, der nur so voller Gier strotzte. "Die zarten, unverdorbenen Körper dieser jungen Frauen, dass bekommt man nur von Jungfrauen, außerdem ist sie kein Kind mehr, sondern Volljährig, falls das dein Gewissen erleichtert, mein Bester."

Gedankenversunken nippte Severus an seinem gläsernen Kelch. "Allerdings muss ich doch zugeben, dass sie doch äußerst ansehnlich geworden ist." seine Worte waren mehr an sich gerichtet als an sein blondes Gegenüber.

"Ansehnlich…, die Kleine ist wirklich hübsch, das hatte man unter dem ganzen Schmutz gar nicht wahrnehmen können, aber du hattest mal wieder das Richtige Gespür – wie immer. Hättest du sie nicht genommen, ich hätte es getan.", Lucius lehnte sich nun wieder zurück in den weichen Sesseln und begutachtete den silbernen Schlangenkopf, der die Spitze seines Stockes zierte. "Nun Severus, wenn du das Interesse an ihr verlierst, ich nehme sie nur zu gerne."

"Wir werden sehen, Lucius, wir werden sehen." sagte der Schwarzhaarige und leerte gelassen sein Glas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Joah, ganz schön heftig dieser Lucius, was meint ihr, lässt Snape sich auf Ideen bringen??? _

_hab wieder ein paar verdeckte Hinweise eingebaut, die euch Infos zu der weiterführenden Story gibt, verrat aber nix ^^ _


	7. Nächtliche Vorfälle ertrinken…

_Hallöchen meine Lieben, _

_dass hier ist sozusagen eine Deutschland – ach was sag' ich – eine WELTPREMIERE! ;)_

_Denn ihr seid die Ersten, die das erste Kapitel meiner Neuauflage der Geschichte zu lesen bekommen. :D_

_Ihr könnt also, solange die FF bei noch gesperrt ist und ich noch nicht ganz fertig bin mit meiner Überarbeitung, hier schobn mal schmökern. ;)_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich wie immer inbrünstig über euer Feedback freuen._

_GLG, Missy_

**Kapitel 7 – Nächtliche Vorfälle ertrinken…**

Die Nacht war unruhig, und Hermine träumte von einem Ozean bestehend aus schwarzen Wellen. Sie watete durch das kühle Wasser und eine sanfte Brise wehte durch ihr langes Haar und wirbelte es ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr war kalt und als sie an sich herab sah, war alles, was sie an ihrem Körper trug, das weiße Nachthemd aus feiner Spitze. Der Wind wurde stärker, erfasste den zarten Stoff und presste ihn fest an ihren Körper.

Doch was war das?

Etwas Helles leuchtete in dem dunklen Wasser, erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, es war fast so als wäre es ein kleiner heller Stein. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich durch die eisigen Fluten und bemerkte, wie der Boden unter ihren Füssen langsam anfing nachzugeben. Doch ihre Neugier war stärker als ihre Voraussicht sich in an das schützende Ufer zu flüchten.

Sie war bereits bis zum Bauchnabel von Wasser umgeben, als sie endlich das helle Etwas erreichte, was im Wasser schwamm.

Zittrig streckte sie ihre Hand danach aus, um es zu fassen zu bekommen. Allerdings war es kein heller Stein, es war ein toter Körper, der an der Wasseroberfläche trieb. Allerdings war es, als Hermine sich dessen bewusst wurde, bereits zu spät. Die Leiche drehte sich und zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann

Ein Blitz durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie in zwei weit aufgerissene Augen sah, die in mattem Grün in den dunkel bewölkten Himmel starrten. Es spiegelten sich keine Sterne darin, denn kein einziges jener funkelnden Lichter besaß die Güte, das schreckliche Geschehen mit einem vertrauten Glänzen zu erleuchten.

Jene Augen, so tot und doch so lebendig, berührte ihr Herz und ihre Seele. Darauf entfuhr ihr ein Schrei, von solch entsetzlicher Kraft, und solch grauenvollem Schmerz, als wolle er die Welt aus ihren Angeln reißen. Doch es schien, als wäre eben jener Laut mit dem Tosen des Windes verschmolzen und niemals dafür bestimmt, in ihren eigenen Ohren einzutreffen.

Hastig versuchte sich die junge Frau wieder zurück zu dem rettenden Ufer zu kämpfen, als sie das Gefühl hatte, eine unsichtbare Hand würde nach ihrem Bein greifen und versuchen, sie mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. Sie stürzte und als sie es nach einem langen und schmerzhaften Kampf wieder schaffte, sich aus den eisigen Fluten zu befreien, war sie umringt von Körpern, die leblos auf den sanften Wellen des Meeres trieben – fast friedlich.

Panik ergriff ihr Herz.

Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen nach dem sicheren Ufer, doch es war verschwunden. Es war als hätte das dunkle Meer, gefüllt von Tränen und Hoffnungslosigkeit, alles um sich herum verschlungen.

Erneut spürte sie, wie Etwas aus dem schwarzen Wasser nach ihr griff und versuchte, sie in die Tiefe zu reißen, doch diesmal heftiger als zuvor…

******

Schweißgebadet schreckte Hermine aus ihrem Traum und ihre Hände schnellten in die Bettdecke, unter die sie sich nur Stunden zuvor verkrochen hatte. Schützend presste sie den weichen Stoff an sich und starrte an die Decke des nachtschwarzen Raums. Voller Erleichterung atmete sie tief durch – es war nur ein Traum gewesen – nichts weiter als eine Reflexion ihres Unterbewusstseins.

Doch eine dunkle Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken: "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Die Worte drangen überraschend aus der Dunkelheit und erst im zweiten Moment bemerkte Hermine den Geruch eines markant herben Aftershaves, gemischt mit dem starken Geruch von Feuerwhisky – sie war nicht allein.

Da ihr schlaftrunkenes Urteilsvermögen noch nicht wieder restlos erwacht war, erkannte sie die Stimme nicht sofort. Panik schoss durch ihre Glieder und ohne lange nachzudenken stieß sie einen grellen Schreckensschrei aus.

Schnell wie ein Schatten stürzte die Gestalt auf sie und presste reflexartig die Hand auf ihre Lippen.

"Sei still!", zischte dieser Jemand eisig, doch mit einem leichten Lallen in der Stimme und augenblicklich verstummte ihr Schrei in der Handinnenfläche ihres Gegenübers. "Stell dich nicht so an, ich werde dir schon nichts tun!"

Schwer atmend und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie nun erschrocken in zwei tiefschwarze Pupillen, die fast gänzlich mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen. Es war Snape der sich über sie gelehnt hatte, denn letztendlich konnte sie ihn anhand seiner dunklen Stimme und den stechenden Augen identifizieren.

Nur langsam lösten sich seine Finger von ihr und es entzündete sich wie von selbst die Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch. Das schwache Licht der Flamme belegte sein Gesicht mit einem warmen Goldton und betonte die markanten Züge, die er sein Eigen nennen durfte. Seine Augen waren glasig und sein Blick wirkte leicht abwesend als wäre er betrunken. Genährt wurde jene Vermutung noch von dem starken Alkoholdunst in seinem Atem.

Noch immer im Wechselbad zwischen dem Geschehen ihres Traumes und Realität, kam allmählich die Frage in ihr auf, was er wohl um diese Zeit in ihrem Zimmer zu suchen hatte. Doch als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, beantwortete er prompt jenes Rätsel.

"Dein Geschrei hallte ja durch das gesamte Haus, welch ein Glück für dich, dass du mich nicht geweckt hast." Er blickte sie eindringlich an. "Dem Lärm nach zu urteilen könnte man meinen, jemand hätte dich gerade gefoltert. Wovon hast du geträumt?"

"Ich… ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, Sir", log Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

Skeptisch wanderte seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Nicht dass es noch zur Gewohnheit wird."

Snape griff in die Tasche seiner Robe, zog eine kleine Phiole hervor und reichte sie ihr. Hermine richtete sich auf und saß ihm nun direkt gegenüber. Verwirrt blickte sie auf das kleine Fläschchen in ihrer Hand, dessen Inhalt in einem hellen Silber zu schimmern begann.

"Was ist das?"

"Ein Trank, der dir dazu verhilft, das Geschehene besser zu verarbeiten und zugleich ruhig zu schlafen –", sagte Snape genervt, "außerdem ermöglicht es somit mir endlich, meine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe zu bekommen. Und jetzt Trink – Los!"

Beklommen saß die junge Hexe in ihrem Bett und starrte unsicher auf den gläsernen Behälter. Konnte sie seiner Aussage wirklich vertrauen?

Snape war ihr Zögern nicht entgangen. "Nun mach schon! Was sollte es mir schon bringen, dich zu vergiften?"

Mit zittrigen Fingern entkorkte sie die Phiole und setzte sie an ihre bebenden Lippen. Doch bevor sie das Gefäß leerte, warf sie ihm einen mitleidserregenden Blick zu und versuchte somit sein Herz zu erweichen. Allerdings blieb Snape unbeeindruckt stur und wartete mit ungeduldigem Gesichtsausdruck darauf, dass sie endlich trank.

Hilflos schloss sie die Augen, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und leerte den Trank in einem Zug. Er schmeckte widerlich und bitter und sie schaffte es nicht das laute Würgen zu unterdrücken, welches zwangsläufig ihrer Kehle entwich. Angeekelt verzog sie das Gesicht. "Wuäh, das schmeckt ja schlimmer als Jauche!", keuchte Hermine, deren Körper sich schlagartig entspannter fühlte.

Belustigt hob sich eine von Snapes Augenbrauen und ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen, während er ihr das leere Fläschchen aus der Hand nahm. "Ich will doch schwer für dich hoffen, dass du den Geschmack von Jauche niemals kennengelernt hast."

Sein Lächeln war merkwürdig erfrischend und er wirkte bei weitem nicht so bedrohlich wie sonst – vielleicht sogar zu einem kleinen Teil sympathisch. Wie dem auch sei, auf jeden Fall verlieh ihm dieser Gesichtsausdruck eine ungeahnte Attraktivität und animierte sie sogar zu einem seichten Schmunzeln.

"Ja, dass will ich auch hoffen. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern ob mir der Geschmack tatsächlich erspart blieb." Zwar lächelte Hermine, doch wirklich zum Lachen war ihr bei dem Gedanken an ihr fehlendes Erinnerungsvermögen nicht zumute. War ihre Unbeschwertheit bereits schon dem Trank zuzuordnen?

Snape steckte die leere Phiole wieder zurück in die Tasche seines Gehrocks.

"Warum tun sie das?", fragte Hermine unvermittelt.

"Wieso sollte ich denn die Phiole wegschmeissen?"

"Nein, dass meine ich nicht, Sir. Ich meinte damit warum sie mich gefangen halten. Was haben sie davon?"

"Sagt dir deine neues Zuhause nicht zu? Wenn es dir hier nicht passt, kann ich dich auch gerne wieder zurück bringen. Doch ich war eben der Meinung, du hättest es hier besser als in diesem schäbigen Zwinger, dessen Insassen unter menschenunwürdigen Verhältnissen gehalten werden. Oder hättest du lieber deine neue Bleibe bei Malfoy, Lestrange oder gar Greyback gefunden?"

Hermine schwieg. Malfoys ekelhaftes Verhalten hatte sie bereits kennengelernt, der Name Lestrange war ihr unbekannt, doch an das Monster Greyback erinnerte sie sich nur zu gut und sie beneidete niemanden, der in seine Obhut kam.

Snape nahm ihre ausbleibende Antwort als ein Zustimmen zur Kenntnis. "Da siehst du's. Ich erleichtere dir lediglich die Bedingungen deiner Gefangenschaft. Ausserdem, wenn du ehrlich drüber nachdenkst, selbst wenn du frei wärst wüsstest du nicht wo du hin solltest. Oder ziehst du ein Leben auf der Straße vor – ohne Erinnerungen?" Erneut strömte der beißende Geruch des Feuerwhiskys aus seinem Atem – aber er hatte Recht.

Betreten blickte Hermine zu der leichten Erhebung ihrer Decke unter der sich der Verband ihrer Brandwunde abzeichnete. Abwesend strich sie mit ihrer Hand darüber und schlagartig ließ ein stechender Schmerz sie zusammenzucken.

Snape dagegen musterte sie nachdenklich.

"Wenn ich schonmal hier bin, kann ich auch noch einmal nach deiner Wunde sehen und sie neu verbinden." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien plötzlich ein kleines Döschen und Verbandsmaterial.

Hermine schluckte hart und lupfte zögerlich die Bettdecke. Seine Hand griff nach ihrem Knöchel, doch sobald seine Finger auf ihre Haut trafen, entzog sie es ihm abrupt wieder.

"Ähm, Sir, bezüglich meines Beins – geben sie mir einfach die Verbände und ich werde meine Wunde selbst versorgen. Ich möchte ja nicht, dass sie ihre kostbare Zeit mit mir vergeuden." Obwohl es abwegig war und Hermine wußte, dass er ihr lediglich helfen wollte, war ihr der Gedanken daran unangenehm, dass er sie einfach an einer solch intimen Stelle berühren würde.

"Kommt nicht in Frage!", erwiderte er streng. "Dies ist eine höchst kostbare Salbe, mit der ich deine Wunde betupfen muss und ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht aus der Hand geben!" Ohne Umschweife packte er erneut ihre Fessel und zog bestimmend ihr Bein auf seinen Schoß. "Ich will dir nur helfen, also stell dich gefälligst nicht so an!"

Hermine schreckte zurück, erstaunt darüber wie schnell doch seine Gemütslage zu wechseln schien. Nun lag ihre Wade quer über seinen Knien und sie wunderte sich über seinen merkwürdigen Blick – es war fast so als würde er auf etwas warten. Fragend sah sie in seine schwarz glänzenden Augen, die im Lichtkegel der Kerze schimmerten wie zwei schwarze Perlen.

"Was ist, worauf wartest du?", fragte Snape augenbrauenanhebend.

Hermine verstand nicht. "Was meinen sie, Sir?"

"Würdest du bitte dein Nachthemd anheben und dein Bein frei machen?" Ironie und Ungeduld erfüllten seine Stimme. "Aber wenn du möchtest kann ich das auch gerne für dich erledigen."

Sie warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, umfasste ohne zu zögern den Saum ihres Nachthemds und hob es ein Stück weit in die Höhe – aber nur gerade soviel, dass die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel freigelegt war.

Vorsichtig entfernte Snape den Verband. "Die Wunde heilt gut. Nur noch wenige Tage und sie wird vollständig abgeklungen sein."

Als würde er seine eigene Arbeit bewundern, folgte seine Fingerspitze den feinen Konturen, welche die magisch eingebrannten Buchstaben seines Namens auf ihrem Schenkel hinterlassen hatten. Dann tauchte er seine blasse Fingerkuppe in den weißen Balsam und bestrich behutsam die filigrane Brandwunde die ihre zarte Haut überzog.

Einerseits empfand Hermine seine Berührungen an einer solch empfindlichen und intimen Stelle als beängstigend und verwirrend, doch andererseits war er zärtlich und sanft. Schnell verschwanden ihre Bedenken und sie schaffte es, diese Situation mit einem angenehm schmerzstillenden Gefühl zu verbinden.

Entspannt schloss sie die Augen und ein genussvolles Seufzen entsprang ihren Lippen, während sie spürte wie der Schmerz umgehend nachließ. Sie hatte sich von dem Eindruck, den seine Hände auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten hinreißen lassen. Sie fühlten sich gut an und taten ihr Wohl – nicht zu rau, aber auch nicht zu weich – sie besaßen genau die perfekte Mischung. Genauso wie sich Hermine die Berührung einer Männerhand erträumt hatte, oder zumindest konnte sie sich vorstellen, dass sie es ebenso getan hätte.

Zart wie ein Federstreich hatte er nun ihre Wunde mit dem weichen Stoff der Verbände umhüllt und hielt inne. Langsam öffnete Hermine wieder ihre Augen und sah ihn an – ohne ein Wort.

Schweigsam saßen die beiden sich nun gegenüber und blickten sich einfach nur an. Es war als entstünde in jenem Moment ein unsichtbares Band.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Und, wie hat euch das neue Kap schon mal gefallen???  
_

_Wie glaubt ihr hab ich das nächste Kap gestaltet? Und was wird sich noch zwischen den Beiden entwickeln??? _

_Ich freue mich über eure Reviews._


	8. …in Tränen voll Leid!

**Kapitel 8 – …ertrinken in Tränen voll Leid!**

Allmählich sorgte die vorherrschende Stille zwischen den Beiden dafür, dass Hermine zunehmend unsicherer wurde. Snape saß noch immer bewegungslos neben ihr auf der Bettkante, das verbundene Bein zwischen seinen Händen, und betrachtete jede ihrer Regungen mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht zu deuten wußte. Doch obwohl sein Blick merkwürdig benebelt wirkte, war das tiefe Schwarz seiner Augen ohne jegliche Trübung.

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung erwachte er aus seiner Starre und beugte sich langsam zu Hermine hinüber. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht hielt er plötzlich inne, es war fast so als würde er in seinem Inneren mit sich hadern.

Sie wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, stattdessen blickte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und spürte wie ihre Beklommenheit abrupt anstieg. Was hatte er vor? Er würde doch wohl nicht…?

Doch in eben dem selben Moment, als die junge Hexe mit dem Gedanken spielte ob er wohl vorhatte sie zu küssen, versuchte ihr schwarzhaariges Gegenüber die knappe Distanz zu ihren Lippen zu überwinden. Reflexartig zuckte Hermine zurück und Snape tat es ihr gleich.

Auch seine Augen waren nun weit geöffnet und das Schwarz darin wirkte als bestünde die Gefahr man könnte jeden Moment darin versinken. Gebannt von der Macht seines Blicks, spürte Hermine, wie ihr Herzschlag langsam aber sicher ins Unermessliche stieg. Sie schluckte hart und auch ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er die Kluft, welche die beiden von einander trennte, überschritten und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem keuschen Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Snape sich wieder von ihr löste.

Erneut verharrte er nur knapp vor ihren Lippen und sah sie an als warte er auf eine Reaktion, doch Hermine dagegen starrte ihn nur perplex an, unfähig zu sprechen oder gar sich zu rühren.

Noch immer spürte sie seinen Kuss sowie den süßlichen Geschmack des Whiskys auf ihren Lippen und versuchte krampfhaft zu realisieren was gerade geschehen war. Warum hatte er das bloß getan?

Doch ehe sie noch tiefer in die Welt ihrer Gedanken abtauchen konnte, spürte sie, wie er behutsam seine Hand in ihrem Nacken vergrub und ihre Lippen mit den seinen belegte. Sie waren weich und feucht und die Art wie er ihre Unterlippe liebkoste fühlte sich alles andere als unangenehm an. Dieser Kuss in Verbindung mit der Berührung seines Daumens, der gerade sanft über ihre Wange strich, war eine höchst willkommene Abwechslung im Gegensatz zu all dem Schmerz und Leid, das sie bisher in ihrem neuen Leben kennengelernt hatte.

Langsam aber sicher löste sich ihre Verkrampfung und Snape nutzte diese Chance, um mit seiner Zunge eine Teilung ihrer Lippen zu wagen. Es schien, als gäbe er sich besonders Mühe dabei weder forsch noch grob vorzugehen. Doch letztendlich öffnete sie zaghaft ihren Mund und gewährte ihm somit Einlass. Behände glitt seine Zungenspitze über die ihre, neckte sie und versuchte mit seinem Spiel ganz offensichtlich Hermine zu mehr Engagement zu animieren.

Ein prickelndes Gefühl, als würde ein Schwarm von tausenden von Schmetterlingen durch ihren Körper geleitet, zog sich durch jede ihrer Venen und sammelte sich letztendlich in ihrem Magen.

War das gerade ihr erster Kuss? Seiner war es jedenfalls nicht, denn seinem geübten Vorgehen nach zu urteilen, war er nicht nur ein sehr guter, sondern auch ein erfahrener Küsser.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugier und Beklommenheit, fragte sie sich, ob sie es tatsächlich wagen sollte auf ihn einzugehen. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Aufregung und ihre Lippen bebten ebenso wie ihr Brustkorb, als sie es erfolgreich schaffte, die Angst nieder zu kämpfen und langsam und unbeholfen ihre Zunge der seinen entgegenzuführen. Mehr als bereitwillig nahm Snape sie in Empfang und verwickelte sie somit in einer Art leidenschaftlichen Tanz.

Gefangen im Taumel seiner Sinnlichkeit schloss nun auch Hermine endlich ihre Augen und gab sich willens der Zärtlichkeit seines Kusses hin.

In den kurzen Momenten in denen sie es schaffte sich ein wenig aus Snapes Hingabe loszureissen, überlegte sie ob wirklich nur der Alkohol die Verantwortung für sein umgängliches Verhalten trug. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick, als sein Eifer sie wieder vollends mit sich riss, war es ihr gleichgültig und alles was zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtig war, war die Tatsache, dass ihr diese Seite wesentlich besser gefiel.

Für eine Weile konnte sie alles um sich herum vergessen, es war als tauchte sie ab in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt fern ab jeder Realität und Zeit.

Erst als sie spürte, wie seine Hand den Weg von ihrem Nacken, über ihren Hals hinweg, zu ihrem Dekolleté fand, erwachte sie kurzzeitig aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand.

Abermals beschleunigte sich kurz ihr Atem, doch Snape gönnte ihrem Kuss keine Verschnaufpause während er seine Finger immer wieder über die nackte Haut ihres Brustbeins gleiten ließ. Doch nun wurde auch die Hand auf ihrem Knie aktiv. Langsam führte er seine langen Finger an der Außenseite ihres Schenkels hinauf zu dem Ansatz ihres Steißbeins, wo sie mit leichtem Druck wieder ihre Ruheposition einnahm.

Nun spürte Hermine, wie die Hand auf ihrem Brustbein ihren Platz verließ und über den dünnen Stoff ihres Nachthemds hin zu ihrem Oberarm wanderte. Auf dem Weg dorthin streiften seine geschickten Finger wie durch Zufall ihre linke Brust. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Prickeln gewesen, als ihre zarte Knospe auf ihn reagierte und das, obwohl sie nicht mehr als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit ihm in Kontakt war. Sofort erwachte in ihr der Gedanke, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er an jener Stelle verweilt wäre. Doch ihre Frage blieb nicht lange unbeantwortet, denn nur wenige Berührungen später war seine Hand wieder zu ihrer Brust zurückgekehrt. Allerdings hatte er sich nun vorgenommen, sich ausschließlich um diese zu kümmern.

Mit einem angenehmen Druck umfasste er ihren Busen und begann ihn leicht zu kneten, während seine Finger sich um ihre mittlerweile erhärtete Brustspitze kümmerten.

Hermine belohnte sein Tun mit einem leisen Seufzen, welches jedoch von der Leidenschaft seines Kusses erstickt wurde. Doch auch wenn jenem Zeichen der Lust niemals Gehör geschenkt wurde, so reagierte ihr Körper prompt indem ein starkes Kribbeln, welches es einem Lauffeuer gleichtat und ihren Körper in Brand setzte. Allerdings spürte sie wie die Region zwischen ihren Schenkeln besonders von den Flammen der Leidenschaft berührt wurde. Prompt zog sich ihr Schoß zusammen und die junge Hexe konnte förmlich fühlen wie das Gefühl einer eigenartigen Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen entstand.

Während seine eine Hand nun beschäftigt war, hatte er sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen, auch ihren Händen eine Aufgabe zu geben.

Langsam glitten seine Finger an ihrem Hintern entlang, über ihre Hüfte und traf zu guter Letzt auf eine ihre Hände, welche sich seit Beginn des Kusses rechts und links von ihr in das weiche Bettlaken gekrallt hatten.

Mit Leichtigkeit löste er ihren Griff und führte ihre Hand ohne Umschweife in seinen Schritt. Abrupt öffnete sie ihre Augen und ein erschrockenes Geräusch entwich ihren Lippen, sobald sie mit der massiven Ausbeulung seiner Hose in Berührung kam. In Sekundenschnelle zuckte sie zurück. Snape dagegen hatte nun auch seine Augen geöffnet und quittierte ihren Schreck mit einem amüsierten Schnauben, ehe er wieder ihre Finger einfing und sie zurück an jene Stelle legte, welche sich ihr bereits erwartungsvoll entgegen wölbte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß Hermine den Kuss und alles was dazugehörte, zu interessant fühlte sich der Inhalt seiner Hose an. Von Neugier gebeutelt erforschte, berührte und ertastete sie seine Genitalien, welche sie überhaupt nur mit Schwierigkeit zu umfassen schaffte. Obwohl der raue Stoff seiner Hose dazwischen lag spürte sie doch deren merkwürdige Beschaffenheit. An manchen Stellen fühlten sie sich steinhart an, andere wiederum waren nachgiebig und weich.

Es war interessant zu sehen wie er sich verhielt, je nachdem wie und an welchem Punkt sie ihre Hand bewegte oder den Druck ihrer Finger regulierte.

Ob es das erste Mal war, dass sie ein männliches Geschlechtsteil berührte?

Er keuchte heiser und im nächsten Moment spürte sie etwas zwischen ihren Beinen – seine Hand.

Reflexartig löste sie ihren Griff von seinem Schoß und versuchte im selben Affekt ihre Schenkel zu schließen. Jedoch wurde ihr Vorhaben von Snapes Körper vereitelt, der noch immer dazwischen saß und ihr verbundenes Bein auf seinen Knien liegen hatte.

Das Einzige, was ihr nun noch blieb, waren ihre Hände. Erschrocken griff sie nach Snapes Handgelenk und stoppte ihn dabei, wie er sich gerade daran gütlich tat, über den zarten Stoff ihres Höschens zu streicheln.

Mit glasigem und doch finsterem Blick hob Snape seinen Kopf. "Was?!", fragte er unwirsch, hielt jedoch inne.

Hermine haderte kurz mit sich. Wollte oder wollte sie es nicht zulassen, dass er sie an diesem intimen Ort liebkoste und dazu noch auf solche Weise?

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass seine bisherigen Berührungen schön gewesen waren und dass sie alles, was er bis jetzt getan hatte, als äußerst anregend empfunden hatte.

Wie würde es sich also anfühlen wenn…?

In jenen Moment hatten sich schon seine Finger aus ihrem gelockerten Griff befreit und erlösten sie von ihrer Ungewissheit und Neugier. Mit etwas Druck rieb er über ihre empfindlichste Stelle und brachte somit das Pulsieren ihres Schoßes zu ungeahntem Ausmaß. Es war, als hätte er ihren Unterleib mit einem gewaltigen Stromschlag versehen, dessen Ausläufer bis in jede noch so weit entfernte Stelle ihres Körpers gelangten.

Hermine erstarrte kurz und rang nach Luft, doch Snape verstärkte nun noch unbeirrt den gezielten Druck auf ihren Lustpunkt.

Sie war sich sicher: Solch ein Gefühl hatte sie noch nie erlebt, solch eine Berührung noch nie erhalten – es war einfach unvorstellbar!

Zwischen ihren schweren Atemzügen begann sie, ihn bei seiner Betätigung zu mustern. Unschwer musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er trotz seiner grimmigen Gesichtszüge und obwohl er nicht mehr der jüngste war, durchaus eine gewisse markante Attraktivität besaß. Doch nun wollte sie einfach nur genießen…

Erregt schloss Hermine ihre Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und gab im Taumel der Lust ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich.

Sie bemerkte kaum, dass er bereits mit einer geschickten Fingerbewegung ihr Höschen beiseite geschoben hatte. Erst als sie das starke Kribbeln verspürte, als seine Finger mehrmals durch ihre feuchte Spalte fuhren, erwachte sie aus dem Rausch ihrer Lust.

Das ging zu weit!

Doch gerade als sie sich von seiner Hand befreien wollte, kam er ihr zuvor.

Verwundert blickte sie ihn an und erschrak innerlich, denn seine Augen hatten mittlerweile einen merkwürdig gierigen Ausdruck angenommen. Er wirkte fast, als wäre er nicht mehr Herr seiner selbst.

Sie schreckte zurück. Doch Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab und nur Sekunden später hielt er einen rot schimmernden Trank in seinen Händen.

Hastig entkorkte er für sie die Phiole und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. "Trink das!", befahl er mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerstand erlaubte.

Konfus blickte die junge Hexe auf den feurigen Inhalt. "Wofür ist das? Warum soll ich das trinken?"

Sein schwerer stoßweißer Atem erfüllte mittlerweile den gesamten Raum.

"Stell keine törichten Fragen und tu was ich dir sage! Mach schon!", drängte er sie mit ungeduldig abgehakter Stimme und Hermine fragt sich, wo plötzlich die sanfte Seite geblieben war, die sie nur Minuten zuvor noch betört hatte.

Leise, als wären seine folgenden Worte fern von jeglicher Bedeutung, fügte er noch hinzu: "Immerhin will ich ja das diese Nacht für uns beide ohne jegliche Folgen bleibt." Bedauernswerter Weise war seine Stimme so unverständlich gewesen, dass seine Aussage selbst Hermines wacher Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war.

Voller Skepsis gab sie sich geschlagen und setzte das Fläschchen an ihre Lippen, immerhin wollte sie ihn nicht unnötig verärgern und dazu bringen, wieder zu seinem grimmigen Verhalten zurückzukehren.

Angewidert schloss sie schon im Vorfeld ihre Augen und machte sich auf den ekelhaften Geschmack gefasst, den sie von dem vorherigen Trank noch in Erinnerung hatte.

Doch das Gebräu schmeckte keineswegs bitter und ekelhaft, nein, der Trank hatte keinerlei Geschmack und auch wenn Hermine auf eine Wirkung erwartete, so wartete sie vergebens.

Noch immer leicht verwirrt öffnete Hermine wieder ihre Augen und erschrak. Snape hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Hose geöffnet und empor ragte seine steil aufgerichtete Erektion.

Nun war ihr klar worauf er hinaus wollte. Warum hatte sie sich nur von seinen Berührungen blenden lassen?

"Nein! Bitte!" Ihre Stimme bebte vor Anspannung.

"Bitte was?!"

"Ich will das nicht! Dazu bin ich nicht bereit!", entgegnete Hermine ernst.

Ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte nun seine Lippen. "Glaub' mir, du bist mehr als bereit dafür."

Bestimmend belegte er ihren Brustkorb mit seiner Hand und versuchte sie nach hinten in die Kissen zu drücken. Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor kampflos aufzugeben. Mit einem Arm stützte sie sich auf die Matratze und mit der anderen stemmte sie sich gegen seine Brust, während sie ihre Knie anzog und versuchte ihn zwischen ihren Beinen zu verdrängen.

Mit fast schon belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck beäugte Snape ihren Widerstand. "Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst", schnaubte er abwertend, beugte sich kurzerhand über sie und entzog ihr den stützenden Arm.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei landete sie in ihrem Kissen und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er bereits ihre Bettdecke beiseite geschoben und lag nun direkt über ihr. Schlagartig erstarrte Hermine unter seinem Gewicht und ein gewaltiger Alkoholdunst drang in ihre Nase.

Was sollte sie bloß tun? Hatte sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn?

Kraftvoll versuchte sie sich gegen seine Brust zu stemmen, ihn von sich zu drücken und zu strampeln – vergebens.

Flehend blickte die junge Hexe in seine Augen und erschrak – denn sein Blick war getränkt von Gier und es war als wären all seine Sinne berauscht von purer rücksichtsloser Lust.

Das zarte Band, welches gerade dabei gewesen war seine fragilen Verknüpfungen noch zu verstärken, hatte er innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zerstört.

"Nein, hören sie auf Sir – Bitte! Ich will das nicht und so schon gar nicht!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt und versuchte ihre Fingernägel besonders schmerzhaft in seinen Hals zu krallen.

Doch Snape schien ihre Worte nicht mehr hören zu können. Wie in einem berauschten Trancezustand packte er problemlos mit einer Hand ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihren Kopf in das weiche Kissen. Mit der anderen Hand packte er den Saum ihres Ausschnitts und nur Sekunden später hörte Hermine das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff. Ehe sie realisierte, dass er soeben ihre Brüste entblößt hatte, spürte sie schon, wie sich seine feuchten Lippen über eine ihrer Knospen versenkte und er daran zu saugen began.

Ohne von ihrem Busen abzulassen griff seine freie Hand unter ihre Kniekehle und hob sie an, gerade so, dass er genügend Raum hatte, sich zwischen ihren Beinen in Position zu bringen. Hermine spürte bereits sein hartes Glied, welches nur von dem dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens von ihrem Eingang getrennt wurde.

Sie mobilisierte ihre letzten Kraftreserven und entschloss sich dazu, einen erneuten Versuch zu starten und sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Verzweifelt wand sie sich unter seinem Körper, strampelte und versuchte mit aller Gewalt, ihre Hände aus seiner eisernen Umklammerung zu lösen – ihr Kampf war aussichtslos. Problemlos schaffte er es, ihren Körper sowie ihren Widerstand zu bändigen.

Hilflos lag sie unter ihm und versuchte einen Punkt an der Decke des dunklen Zimmers zu fixieren, um sich von dem Bevorstehenden geistig zu lösen. Sie wollte um jeden Preis versuchen möglichst wenig von all dem mitzubekommen. Das Einzige was sie noch imstande war von sich zu geben, waren Tränen. Stille Tränen der Kapitulation.

Noch bevor er endgültig versuchte, die letzte Barriere zu überschreiten und in sie einzudringen, lösten sich seine Lippen von ihrer Brust und wanderten den Hals hinauf zu ihrem Mund.

Doch plötzlich geschah genau das, was Hermine längst nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte – er erstarrte. Er erstarrte als hätte man seinen Körper jeglicher Regung beraubt.

Nur langsam wagte sie es ihn wieder anzusehen. Und trotz ihres tränenverschleierten Blicks, waren ihre Augen voll von Abscheu und Verachtung.

Sekundenlang starrte er sie einfach an – und es war fast so als würde ihr gepeinigter Blick ihn strafen.

Zeitgleich, während er allmählich aus seinem Dämmerzustand zu erwachen schien, glaubte Hermine anhand seines Gesichtsausdruckes ablesen zu können, dass ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, was er gerade im Begriff war ihr anzutun.

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment zu zögern, ließ er von ihr ab.

Reflexartig schnellte Hermines erster Griff zu ihrer Bettdecke, welche sie sich schützend vor ihren Körper presste, setzte sie sich auf und zog verstört ihre Beine dicht an ihren Körper.

Snape saß noch immer auf ihrer Bettkante, vornüber gebeugt und sein Gesicht tief in seinen Handflächen vergraben.

Sie konnte sich ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht verkneifen, um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr sie ihn in diesem Moment verachtete. "Ich hoffe sie sind nun stolz auf sich – Sir!", fauchte sie gepresst.

Snape schwieg. Unfähig sie anzusehen oder auch nur die geringste Reaktion auf ihre Aussage zu zeigen, erhob er sich von ihrem Bett und ging mit schweren Schritten in Richtung Tür.

Er stand bereits im Lichtschein des Flurs und Hermine glaubte er würde sie jeden Moment von seiner Anwesenheit erlösen, als er erneut stockte und sich zu ihr drehte. Obwohl ein Stück seines Gesichts im Halbschatten lag, konnte sie erkennen das lange Furchen seine Stirn überzogen und seine Augen puren Selbsthass widerspiegelten. Die Anmut seiner Haltung war verschwunden und er wirkte in diesem Moment als wäre er um Jahre gealtert.

Und ohne das er auch nur den Blick auf sie gerichtet hatte, erhob sich seine Stimme: "Du weißt ja, wo du das Bad findest." Mit diesen Worten und dicht gefolgt von einem leisen Knarzen, zog er die Tür ins Schloss und war verschwunden.


	9. Willensstärke?

**Kapitel 9 – Willensstärke?**

Mit einer vollkommenen Leere im Herzen drehte sie das heiße Wasser bis zum Anschlag und setzte sich unter die prasselnden Tropfen des Duschkopfes. Erst jetzt, da die warmen Fluten ihren Körper hinab rannen und ihr ein wenig Linderung verschafften, spürte sie, dass sich auch wirklich restlos jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers verkrampft hatte.

Erschöpft hatte sich Hermine die Knie bis tief unter ihr Kinn gezogen und schützend wie ein wärmender Mantel ihre Arme darum gelegt. So kauerte sie unter dem weichen Strahl und gab sich Mühe das beruhigende Gefühl zu genießen, welches der Duschkopf versuchte ihr zu schenken.

Bedrückt schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte das Geschehene zu vergessen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, das schreckliche Szenario hatte sich so stark in ihr Gehirn und ihre Seele eingeprägt, wie tiefe Narben in zartes Fleisch.

Abrupt schossen ihr wieder die grausamen Bilder in den Kopf und sie erinnerte sich zurück an die Bilder als Snape über ihr lag, sie festhielt, sie berührte und versucht hatte sie zu nehmen – gewaltsam.

Das alles schien ihr wie ein grässlicher, unwirklicher Albtraum – doch es war keiner. Denn noch immer konnte sie die Präsenz seines Gewicht über ihr spüren. Seine körperliche Wärme, sowie seinen eisernen Griff fühlen, seine schwere Atmung hören und den beissenden Geruch des Whiskys riechen.

Sie fühlte sich schmutzig, ausgenutzt und war vollkommen durcheinander.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht wahrhaben – sie wollte es nicht. Wie konnte ihr nur so etwas zustoßen – warum ausgerechnet ihr?!

Ebenso entsetzt war sie von Snapes Verhalten und seiner Skrupellosigkeit. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur zu so etwas abscheulichem fähig sein?

Doch noch schwerwiegender war die Frage, wie sie wohl die Zeit ertragen könne, die sie mit ihm in diesem Haus eingesperrt wäre?

Verzweifelte suchte sie eine Antwort auf jene Frage.

Wo war bloß die starke Löwin in ihrem Inneren geblieben? Momentan fühlte sie sich eher so schwach und unsicher wie ein taumelndes Blatt, mit dem die vereinzelten Windböen nach belieben spielten.

Gepeinigt vom Leid ihrer Gefühle, quälten Hermine nun auch noch die Selbstzweifel.

Wieso hatte sie anfänglich seinen Berührungen stattgegeben? Ja, sie sogar als angenehm empfunden? Hätte sie das Ganze gar verhindern können?

NEIN! Hätte sie nicht! DEFINITIV NICHT! Sie traf KEINERLEI Schuld!

Einzig Ihn! Denn er war es gewesen, der ihre missliche Lage versucht hatte schändlich auszunutzen! Unbarmherzig und gewissenlos!

Er hatte ihr das Gefühl übermittelt schwach zu sein. Ihm hilflos ausgeliefert – wehrlos. Wie hätte sie nur gegen ihn kämpfen sollen? Im Grunde genommen empfand sie jene Machtlosigkeit sogar fast noch wesentlich schlimmer, als die Tatsache das er sie berührt hatte.

Doch letztendlich hatte er es getan. Er hatte ihren Körper mit seinen Händen besudelt!

Während sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten, griff sie energisch zur Seife und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Geruch, seine Berührungen und jeden noch so kleinen, möglichen Überrest von ihm, von sich fort zu waschen.

Beruhigend versuchte Hermines Verstand ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern: das sie Glück gehabt hatte und die Situation noch wesentlich schlimmer für sie hätte enden können. Doch die Sinne der jungen Hexe waren Taub. Verschlossen für jegliche Art der Linderung. Zu gegenwärtig waren noch immer die schrecklichen Erinnerungen des Ausgeliefertsein.

Bis das Schmerzen ihrer Haut beinahe unerträglich wurde, schrubbte Hermine ihren Körper. Dennoch wollte das Gefühl seiner Händen noch immer nicht verschwinden.

Würde es das jemals wieder tun?

Plötzlich brachen all die Emotionen über ihr zusammen wie ein instabiles Kartenhaus. Wütend warf sie die letzten Seifenreste von sich und vergrub hemmungslos schluchzend ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien. Erschöpft vermischten sich ihre Tränen mit dem heißen Wasser, welches tröstend über ihren Körper streichelte – allerdings erfolglos. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

So verharrte sie – Stunde um Stunde. Sie wollte nicht zurück in ihr Zimmer – nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte sie einfach nur hier sitzen und weinen.

******

Hermine wußte nicht wie viel Zeit mittlerweile vergangen war, als sie sich ermattet in ihr Zimmer zurück schleppte.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits und die Strahlen der erwachenden Sonne tauchten den kleinen Raum in ein helles bläuliches Licht.

Ihr erster Blick fiel auf das Bett. Zornig schweiften ihre Augen über das weiße Laken und qualvoll wurde ihr wieder bewusst, welches Szenario sich nur Stunden zuvor darin abgespielt hatte.

Wütend ballte sie ihre Fäuste, so fest dass ihr Knöchel anfingen zu knacken und sich die Haut darüber weiß verfärbte. Ohne zu zögern, zog sie, mit einem kraftvollen Ruck, das weiße Laken von der Matratze und ließ es geschmeidig in die Ecke ihres Zimmers segeln.

Lieber würde sie zukünftig ihre Nachtruhe auf dem Boden suchen, als noch ein einziges Mal dieses widerwärtige Laken zu verwenden.

Hatte sie nicht irgendwo beim herumstöbern in ihrem Kleiderschrank Bettwäsche gesehen?

Schnell wurde sie fündig und machte sich ans Werk, ihr Bett wieder von all den Spuren des Geschehenen zu befreien. Nach getaner Arbeit begutachtete sie zufrieden das einwandfrei faltenlose Laken.

Doch was war das?

Draußen vom Gang drangen plötzlich leise, schlurfende Schritte in ihr Zimmer. Er konnte unmöglich schon wieder wach sein. Oder hatte er ebenfalls die gesamte Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden?

Anhand seiner verstummten Schritte konnte sie nun genau hören, dass er unmittelbar vor ihrer Tür inne hielt.

Abrupt erstarrte sie. Unfähig sich zu rühren bestritt ihr Herzschlag einen Wettkampf mit ihrem Atem und keiner der beiden Streiter hatte vor, seinem Widersacher während ihres Spurts den Vortritt zu lassen.

Mit unbeirrter Beharrlichkeit kroch Panik ihren Nacken hinauf und sorgte dafür, dass jeder Gedanke der jungen Hexe von Angst heimgesucht wurde.

Was wenn er gekommen war, um sein vorzeitig abgebrochenes Werk zu vollenden? Nicht auszudenken! Was könnte sie tun?

Obwohl es so schien als wären ihre Glieder versteinert, hatten sich ihre Beine verselbstständigt und wichen automatisch zurück. Unsanft stieß Hermine mit dem Rücken an das Fenstersims und wie von selbst krallten sich ihre Finger in dessen unnachgiebigen Stein.

Nur wenigen Sekunden später hörte sie die erlösenden Laute von sich davon schleppenden Füßen.

Das Geräusch einer entfernten, sich schließenden Tür reichte ihr fürs Erste als Entwarnung. Schnell erlangte sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Glieder und bemerkte, dass sie sich lediglich von den Schreckgespenstern ihrer Gefühle in die Ecke hatte drängen lassen.

Erleichtert legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch; doch nur wenige Atemzüge später folgten erneute Tränen.

Mit zittrigen Händen und tränengetrübten Blick drehte sie sich um und schob die schweren Vorhänge auseinander. Nicht weit, nur gerade so viel das sie hinaus sehen konnte.

Draußen waren bereits die ersten Ausläufer der Sonnenstrahlen tatkräftig damit beschäftigt, die kläglichen Reste der Nacht, sowie all deren vergangenen Ereignisse zu verdrängen und sie gegen die behütende Helligkeit des neuen Tages einzutauschen.

Allerdings fühlte sich Hermine momentan alles andere als "behütet", sie fühlte sich eher wie Freiwild. Schutzlos in den Händen ihres Peinigers.

Nachdem sie ihre Zimmertür mit einem alten Stuhl verschlossen hatte, schleppte sie sich völlig entkräftet und mit gesenktem Kopf in ihr Bett. Dort verkroch sie sich tief unter ihrer Zudecke, welche ihrer Meinung nach, zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Einzige war, was ihr wenigstens einen Hauch von Schutz bot.

So lag sie zusammengekauert und weinte hemmungslos in ihr Kissen hinein. Es war fast als versuchten die Tränen das Geschehene aus ihrem Körper zu spülen und sie auf diese Weise von innen heraus zu reinigen. Ein erleichternder Gedanke der sie begleitete, bis zu guter Letzt die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut forderte.

******

Einige Stunden mussten vergangen sein seitdem der Schlaf sie übermannt hatte, denn als sie wieder ihre Augen aufschlug stand die Sonne bereits tief am Himmel.

Träge blinzelte Hermine der untergehenden Abendsonne entgegen und auch wenn ihre Augen brannten wie Feuer, spürte sie förmlich wie gut der Schlaf ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele getan hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf und löste ihren Blick von dem kleinen Fenster. Als würde sie ihr Zimmer mit neuen Augen sehen, prägte sie sich jede umliegende Kleinigkeit genauestens ein. Doch ihre Observation stoppte als ihr Augenmerk auf ein kleines Döschen fiel, welches unscheinbar, neben einem Stapel frischer Bandagen, auf ihrer Kommode lag. Sie erstarrte.

War er etwa in ihr Zimmer gekommen während sie geschlafen hatte?

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter zu dem Stuhl, welcher noch immer unverändert mit seiner Rückenstütze an der Tür lehnte.

Oder hatte er ihr Zimmer betreten, während sie unter der Dusche saß? Doch ihr Zimmer lag unmittelbar gegenüber des Badezimmers – sie hätte sicherlich ein Geräusch vernommen, wenn es so gewesen wäre.

Nein, er hatte es sicherlich vergessen die Salbe mitzunehmen als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Aber warum hatte er sich dann die Salbe nicht wiedergeholt? War die Mischung doch nicht so kostbar, wie er es betont hatte?

Wie dem auch sei, jedenfalls würde sie ihm nicht mehr erlauben, dass er sie je wieder an einer solch intimen Stelle berühren würde – NIE MEHR!

Hermine kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und sah durch die Fensterscheibe nach draußen. Standhaft blickte sie der leicht flirrenden Sonne entgegen, die bereits rot-glühend, wie ein Ball aus Feuer, über den hohen Baumwipfel am Horizont zu sehen war und den Anschein erweckte, alles unter ihren lodernden Flammen zu begraben.

Kurzerhand schloss die junge Hexe ihre Augen und spürte wie ihr Gesicht in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde. Beinahe hätte sie es nicht für Möglich gehalten, doch das angenehme Leuchten hatte eine lindernde und tröstende Wirkung auf sie. Es gab ihr Kraft und Hoffnung. Hoffnung vielleicht doch irgendwann wieder ein normales Leben führen zu können, frei von Sklaverei und Demütigung.

Schnell hatte sie nach der Salbe gegriffen und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett um ihre Wunde neu zu verbinden.

Doch sobald sie damit begonnen hatte die geröteten Stellen auf ihrem Bein vorsichtig mit der zähflüssigen Paste zu bestreichen, fanden unweigerlich die Erinnerungen an Snapes Berührungen den Weg zurück in ihren Kopf.

Würde sie das Geschehene je wieder aus ihrem Kopf bekommen? Wie solle sie es schaffen ihm je wieder in die Augen zu sehen? Aus dem Weg gehen war vollkommen absurd. Wie solle sie das bloß anstellen – eingesperrt auf engsten Raum mit diesem Mann?

Es gab kein entrinnen für sie…

Schmerzlich erinnerte sie sich an Angelina Johnson und das Schicksal, welches ihr wohl mittlerweile zuteil geworden war. Voller Schrecken ertappte sich selbst bei dem Gedanken, ob es wohl nicht besser für sich gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihr Schicksal geteilt hätte.

DOCH NEIN! Wem würde es nützen wenn sie hier sitzen würde und in Selbstmitleid und Schmerz ertränke? Ihr am allerwenigsten! So konnte und wollte sie es nicht enden lassen! Sicherlich waren noch Menschen da draußen die auf sie warteten, die sie brauchten und sie liebten? Es lag nun an ihr herauszufinden wer sie war und woher sie stammte. Auch wenn das hieß ihn zu ertragen – doch dazu musste sie stark sein!

In gewisser Weise, auch wenn es makaber war, konnte sie von Glück sprechen das er nicht bis zum Äußersten gegangen war. Sie hatte ihre Unschuld behalten und hatte somit sozusagen Glück im Unglück.

Er hatte es nicht geschafft sie zu brechen – sie war stark! Stark wie eine Löwin! Eine Löwin die um ihr Wohl und ihr überleben kämpfen würde und wenn es sein musste bis aufs Blut!

Was er ihr angetan hatte war zwar schrecklich aber kein Todesurteil. Sie würde es schaffen die Pein zu ertragen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte und ihm damit zeigen wie zäh sie wirklich war.

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, dass, wenn er ihr wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht stand, sie ihm mit hoch erhobenem Haupt entgegen treten würde. Stolz und stark wie eine Königin und ihm dabei unerschütterlich in die Augen sehen.

Instinktiv hob sie den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch auf das Fenster.

Die Strahlen der Sonne hatten den Garten bereits erreicht und versahen diesen mit einem anmutigen Rotton.

Wie hypnotisiert erhob sie sich und ging zum Fenster. Mit einem kraftvollen Ruck stieß sie entschieden die Store beiseite und erlaubte es der glühend roten Sonne ihr kleines Zimmer mit Wärme zu durchfluten. Von jetzt an sollten diese Vorhänge stets geöffnet bleiben. Niemand dürfe sie je wieder schließen und somit das heilende Licht aus ihrem Zimmer bannen, das ihr Kraft gab. Denn solange sich jeden Morgen die Sonne aufs neue erhob und die Welt bereicherte, gab es einen neuen Anfang und eine neue Aussicht auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Solle Snape doch kommen um sie holen, solle er es doch wagen sie zu bestrafen, ob mit Schmerz oder erneut mit einer solchen Demütigung wie er es heute Nacht getan hatte. Sie würde darüber stehen und ihm zeigen, dass er ihr nichts anhaben konnte. Denn obwohl sie nicht wusste wer sie war, sagte ihr Herz, dass sie die Willensstärke einer Löwin besaß, die genau auf dem richtigen Weg war, wieder zu sich selbst zu finden.

Während sie so am Fenster stand, drang plötzlich ein köstlicher Duft in ihre Nase. Ein Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch und ihr Magen quittierte jene Verlockung mit einem düsteren Knurren und dem Wunsch nach Zuwendung. Schmerzlich musste sie sich eingestehen das sie Hunger hatte und der einzige Ort, wo jenes Grundbedürfnis seine Befriedigung fand, war die Küche.

Langsam löste sie sich von dem Anblick des atemberaubenden Himmels und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Kleiderschrank, welcher still schweigend in der Ecke stand.

Zwischen unzähligen alten Klamotten, ergatterte Hermine schließlich eine legere Hose und einen schlichten roten Pullover, der wirkte als stamme er aus der Umstandskleidung einer Frau. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen so wenig körperlichen Reiz für ihn auszustrahlen wie nur irgend möglich.

Nachdem sie sich endlich umgezogen hatte, übernahm das Knurren ihres Magens die Führung und leitete sie zielsicher aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinab und weiter in Richtung Küche. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich der Küchentür näherte, schien es so als würde ihr Herz mehr und mehr eine Revolte gegen sie zu planen. Doch nicht nur ihr Herz, auch ihr eiserner Wille schien sich gegen sie gewandt zu haben und mit jedem Zentimeter dahin zu schmelzen.

Hermine stand mittlerweile in dem kleinen Flur und hielt inne. Mit aufeinander gepressten Lippen blickte sie zu dem Türblatt, welches dunkel und bedrohlich am Ende des Ganges auf sie wartete. Jetzt, wo sie sich ausmalen konnte, dass er sich hinter der verschlossenen Küchentür aufhielt, wurde ihr bang ums Herz. Ihre Hände waren feucht geworden und ihr Körper zitterte, als hätte sie gerade ein Bad in eisigem Wasser hinter sich.

Sollte sie vielleicht nicht doch lieber umdrehen und versuchen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen?

Doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren fragte sie: Wie sinnvoll es wohl wäre sich vor jemandem zu verstecken, der in eben demselben Haus lebte wie sie?

Angespannt schloss sie ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und ermahnte sich zur Selbstbeherrschung.

"Du schaffst es, ihm gegenüber zu treten! Du bist stark, stärker als er denkt. Das ist deine Chance, er unterschätzt dich!" Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Worte in ihrem Geist, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatte, die dunklen Schatten des Zweifels zurückzudrängen.

Mit entschlossenem Griff und einem Gefühl im Magen, als müsse sie sich jeden Augenblick übergeben, betätigte sie die Klinke – nun gab es kein zurück mehr!

Kurzerhand betrat sie den Raum und stellte zu ihrem Erstaunen fest, dass die Küche erfüllt war von regem Treiben.

Töpfe brodelten vor sich hin, in einer Pfanne brutzelte es und wie von Geisterhand geführt, schwebte ein Messer über der Pfanne und zerschnitt eine frische Zwiebel in akkurat-gleichdicke Scheiben.

Plötzlich loderte ein vertrautes Gefühl in Hermines Inneren auf. Und abrupt schossen Bilder, einer voll gedrängten, alten Wohnküche, voll von vielen rothaarigen Personen, durch ihren Kopf.

"Haben wir es nun doch endlich für angemessen gehalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen?" Severus' dunkle Stimme riss sie aus den Bruchstücken ihrer spärlichen Erinnerung.

Reflexartig wendete sie sich von der Kochstelle ab und automatisch traf ihr Blick auf die Rückseite seines schwarzen Hauptes.

Er hatte sich dem Fenster zugewandt und blickte nun mitten in glühende Röte der Abendsonne, die gerade dabei war hinter den verworrenen Gestrüppen des Gartens, zu versinken.

"Ich habe nachgedacht." Er legte eine kurze, demonstrative Denkpause ein. "Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wenn du dich noch zusätzlich um den Garten kümmern würdest, er ist ziemlich verwahrlost und wahrlich kein erfreulicher Anblick. Allerdings heißt das nicht, dass du künftig deine Pflichten im Haushalt vernachlässigen darfst, heute will ich mal noch eine Ausnahme machen, aber wehe dir, wenn du das zu Gewohnheit werden lässt."

"Ich kann nicht in den Garten, falls sie das schon vergessen haben, SIR!", entgegnete Hermine schnippisch und voller Abscheu in der Stimme.

"Oh doch, ich kann deinen Bewegungsradius beliebig verändern, meine Liebe. Das schwarzmagische Mal auf deinem Bein bindet dich lediglich an jene Orte, die ich dafür vorsehe, oder aber an die ich dich begleite. Somit gewähre ich dir in Zukunft, noch zusätzlich den Garten zu betreten." Er hatte es tunlichst vermieden sie anzusehen. Plagte ihn etwa sein schlechtes Gewissen?

Sie antwortete nicht, aber allem Anschein nach hatte er auch nicht auf eine Antwort ihrerseits spekuliert.

"Setz' dich!", befahl er schroff. Snape schnippte mit den Fingern und aus einem kleinen Flügelschrank in der Ecke, schwebten zwei Teller, welche auf magische Weise mit Essen ausstaffiert wurden. "Du hast sicherlich Hunger."

Noch immer stand Hermine unverändert vor dem gedeckten Tisch und weigerte sich seinen Worten zu gehorchen. Sie wollte protestieren, sich widersetzen und ihm mit allen nur denkbaren Mitteln zeigen wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute.

"Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger, Sir!", erwiderte sie scharfzüngig, doch das laute Knurren ihres Magens strafte sie lügen.

"Mach schon! Ich möchte mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen müssen!"

Hermine wollte standhaft bleiben, doch ihr Hunger brachte selbst die letzte Barriere ihres Widerstandes zu Fall.

Nachdem die Sonne nun vollends hinter den hohen Büschen versunken und nichts weiter als ein flirrendes Licht am Horizont hinterlassen hatte, schien er sich auch endlich dazu entschieden zu haben etwas zu Essen.

Hermine aß bereits, als Snape, ohne sie auch nur angesehen zu haben, das Wort erhob: "Nun denn, ich hoffe meine bescheidenen Kochkünste entsprechen deinem exquisitem Geschmack."

Missbilligend sah die junge Hexe zu ihrem Tischnachbarn, um ihn mit ihrem strafenden Blick zu ahnden. Doch Snape saß, weit über seinen Teller gebeugt. So weit, dass sein langes, strähniges Haar ihm tief ins Gesicht fiel und ihn somit vor ihrer Bitterkeit schützte.

Von dem Ziel ihrer Wut missachtet, streiften Hermines Augen, auf der Suche nach einem neuen, möglichen Opfer ihres Zorns, durch die kleine Küche und traf auf einen frischen Strauß von weißen Lilien. Jene Blumen, die sie bereits im Garten entdeckt hatte.

"Stören sie dich?", fragte Snape kauend, nachdem er sich das letzte Stück seines Steaks in den Mund geschoben hatte.

"Nein! Mir ist es gleich ob sie Blumen zerstören oder nicht," erwiderte sie kaltschnäuzig und gab sich dabei Mühe möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ihr Frauen an solchen Dingen euren Gefallen findet."

Noch immer hatte Snape es nicht gewagt sie anzusehen und er erweckte schon fast den Anschein als würde er es tunlichst vermeiden wollen. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich übermäßig konzentriert damit, die letzten Kartoffelstücke auf seine Gabel zu schieben.

"Das soll doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein?!", erwiderte Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Abscheu in der Stimme. "Seid wann interessiert es sie, was mir gefällt? Obendrein kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie wert auf die Meinung von Frauen legen."

Snape schickte einen stechenden Blick durch die dichten Strähnen seines schwarzen Haars und Hermine konnte anhand seiner zuckenden Mundwinkel erkennen, wie sehr er mit sich und seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

Langsam, doch noch immer mit gebeugter Haltung, legte er sein Besteck am Rand seines Tellers ab und nach einem knappen Wink seines Zauberstabs begannen sich das Geschirr von selbst abzuräumen.

Hermine beäugte ihn voller Misstrauen. Sie hatte eine Reaktion von seiner Seite her erwartet – vielleicht einen zynischen Seitenhieb – doch es folgte nichts dergleichen. Mit Bedacht ließ sie die Gegebenheiten Revue passieren: Die Blumen, das gekochte Essen, seine Selbstbeherrschung und nun erließ er ihr auch noch den Abwasch.

Waren das etwa seine unbeholfenen Zeichen von Reue?

Sichtlich unsicher, doch mit einer perfekt gespielter Gelassenheit, lehnte Snape sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, faltete seelenruhig seine langen Finger ineinander und beobachtete anscheinend die Küche dabei, wie sich diese säuberte.

Doch Hermines ließ sich von seinem zwielichtigen Unterfangen nicht beeindrucken. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie fühlte wie das Adrenalin, das gerade durch ihre Adern pumpte, sie nur noch zusätzlich anspornte ihm auf dem verbalen Schlachtfeld entgegenzutreten.

Triumphierend reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe. "Wenn ich ihnen einen guten Tipp geben darf, was Frauen anbelangt, Sir. Vielleicht ist es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen, aber nicht jede Frau ist käuflich!" Herausfordernd funkelte Hermine ihren schwarzhaarigen Tischnachbarn an und wartete auf eine mögliche Reaktion, ehe sie erneut das Wort an ihn richten wollte.

Fassungslos wich Snape zurück, woraufhin sich seine ohnehin schon nachtschwarzen Augen noch zusätzlich verfinsterten, während seine Kieferknochen zu arbeiten begannen. Entschlossen öffnete er seine Lippen um zum erwarteten Gegenschlag anzusetzen, doch ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich gegeben zu haben schloss er sie wieder und gab stattdessen nur ein tiefes Schnauben von sich.

Innerlich überwältigt von ihrem einzigartigen Triumph über ihn, entschied sich Hermine ihrem kommunikativen Vergeltungsschlag noch den letzten Schliff zu geben.

"Und in meinem Fall können sie ihre lächerlichen Bestechungsversuche behalten, mit denen sie sich wohl erhofft haben mich bei Laune zu halten!" Mit einem abwertenden Nicken deutete sie zu den Blumen auf der Kommode.

Das war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel des Guten. Denn nun konnte die junge Hexe förmlich dabei zusehen, wie Snapes ohnehin schon poröser Geduldsfaden riss.

"Bestechungsversuche?!", rief er empört. "BESTECHUNGSVERSUCHE?!" Seine Stimme bebte nur so voller Zorn und sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Wutverzerrten Maske verändert, während er die Gelenke seiner Finger mit einem bedrohlichen Knacken strapazierte.

Doch von einer Sekunde auf andere veränderte sich seine Mimik wieder und ein überhebliches, oberschullehrerhaftes hochziehen seiner Augenbrauen ließ darauf schließen, dass er wieder zu seiner Fassung gefunden hatte.

"Nun ja, wie mir scheint hast du wohl den tiefgründigeren Sinn dieser Geste nicht ganz verstanden." Ein perfides Grinsen schlich sich nun auf seine Lippen. "Aber wen wundert es auch, wenn man sonst nichts mehr in seinem Hirn zu verzeichnen hat, als Geistlosigkeit und heiße Luft."

Verärgert kniff Hermine ihre Augen zusammen bis sie nicht mehr als zwei braune Schlitze waren, doch ehe sie zum Antworten kam, fuhr er auch schon vor.

"Oh, hab ich mich etwa geirrt? Bitte berichtige mich, wenn ich falsch liebe, meine Teuerste, aber meiner zweifellos laienhaften Einschätzung nach, war ich der Annahme du würdest nicht einmal über das Wissen deines eigenen, vollständigen Namens verfügen." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, nachdem er gespielt unschuldig mit den Schultern gezuckt hatte.

"Aber da du wissen sollst das ich von Natur aus ein großzügiger Mensch bin, kann ich deinen Mangel an Wissen natürlich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren und werde dir wenigstens deinen Namen verraten – Miss Granger. Dein Vorname lautet tatsächlich Hermine"

Kurz darauf schwang er seinen Zauberstab und all das magische Treiben, welches sich bereits in den letzten Zügen der Küchenreinigung befand, kam schlagartig zum erliegen. "Und jetzt tu gefälligst wofür du da bist. Erledige deine Aufgaben in der Küche und mach sie sauber. Noch einmal werde ich nicht so nachsichtig mit dir sein!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich schwungvoll herum und setzte an zum Gehen.

Innerlich kochend vor Wut, doch Äußerlich unbeeindruckt von seinen zynischen Hetztiraden, reagierte Hermine blitzschnell.

"Woher kennen sie meinen Namen, und wie soll ich wissen das sie mir die Wahrheit sagen – Sir?", entgegnete sie möglichst uneingeschüchtert und trotzig.

Ruckartig blieb der schwarzhaarige Zauberer im Türrahmen stehen. "Ich lege dir nahe, meine Mildtätigkeit nicht noch weiter überzustrapazieren. Dir wird diese eine Information genügen müssen – ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Und was dein Mistrauen angeht, so musst du Wohl oder Übel auf mein Wort vertrauen, oder du lässt es bleiben, mir ist es gleich." Er zuckte knapp mit seinen Schultern und im nächsten Moment verschmolz er mit den Schatten des dunklen Flurs.

Erneut hatte er es geschafft sie verbal in die Knie zu zwingen und ihr nur mithilfe seiner Worte, ein ungutes Gefühl zu übermitteln. Gedankenversunken blickte sie auf die elegant geschwungenen Formen der weißen Blüten und fühlte sich schlecht dabei.


	10. Verhängnisvolle Botschaften

Kapitel 10 – Verhängnisvolle Botschaften

Ereignislos zogen zahlreiche Wochen an Hermine vorbei, wie eine Schar von Blättern im Wind. Der Sommer hatte es mittlerweile geschafft den Gipfel der höchsten Temperaturen zu erklimmen. Und während sich draußen die Hitze in den Wipfeln der Bäume sammelte, herrschte in dem kleinen Haus in Godric's Hollow ein eisiges Klima.

Seit jenem nächtlichen Vorfall begegnete Snape Hermine nur noch mit wortkarger Zurückhaltung und Reserviertheit. Wenn er ihr überhaupt begegnete, denn es schien fast so als würde er versuchen ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem er sich jede freie Minute in den ihr verbotenen Raum zurückzog.

Doch trotz seines distanzierten Verhaltens lag Hermine oft stundenlang wach und lauschte aufmerksam in die Dunkelheit. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Knarzen der Bodendielen schreckte sie auf und kämpfte mit der Angst, Snape würde ihr wieder einen nächtlichen Besuch abstatten. Obwohl inzwischen bereits einige Wochen zwischen jenem Geschehen lagen, war es ihr immer noch unangenehm wenn er, leise wie ein Raubtier, vor ihrer Tür umher schlich.

Allerdings war ihre Furcht unbegründet – denn sein Erscheinen blieb aus. Ebenso wie ihre Träume und ihre Erinnerungen. Letzteres machte ihr schwer zu schaffen, denn oft zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wer sie wohl in ihrem früheren Leben gewesen war und warum sie es nicht schaffte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern.

Trotz ihres unruhigen Schlafs und der zerwühlten Laken, welche sie Tag für Tag aufs Neue glatt strich, blieb sie von den schlimmen, nächtlichen Heimsuchungen ihres Unterbewusstseins verschont. Und obwohl der Mangel an Schlaf seine Spuren, in Form von dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen hinterlassen hatte, war sie doch froh, dass Snape ihr weiteres Leid ersparte.

Sie wußte ohnehin nicht recht was sie von ihm zu halten hatte, denn seine Launen waren meist wechselhafter als das schottische Wetter.

Der einzige Lichtblick, der ihre trostlosen Tage erhellte, war der kleine Garten, um den sie sich nun kümmern durfte – ihr Garten. Es war als hätte sie ein kleines Stück Freiheit zurück gewonnen, wenn sie durch die inzwischen gepflegten Blütensträucher und Gräser spazierte und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne sowie die kühlenden Briesen des Windes genoss.

Hier hatte sie tagsüber eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit, die er zu respektieren schien, denn nur in äußerst seltenen Fällen betrat er den Garten bei Tag.

Allerdings beobachtete sie oft des Nachts durch ihr Fenster, wie er fast schon andächtig durch die prachtvollen Lilienbeete wanderte und ab und zu eine der weißen Blüten pflückte. Was er jedoch mit den Blumen unternahm war ihr ein Rätsel, denn sie waren nirgendwo im Haus zu finden.

Doch die fehlenden Lilien waren nicht das einzig Unerklärliche, was er und ihre Umgebung für sie darbot. Ihr Kleiderschrank beinhaltete ebenfalls ein Mysterium, das ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, denn immer und immer wieder brannte die Frage auf ihren Lippen, von wem wohl die gesamte Kleidung stammte.

Zweifellos von einer Frau. Seiner Frau? Hatte er tatsächlich eine Frau gehabt? Er? Und warum waren so viele Umstandsklamotten in deren Garderobe zu finden?

Hermine erinnerte sich an die zahlreichen Kisten voller Kinderspielzeug und Kinderbüchern, auf die sie bereits im Keller gestoßen war.

Vielleicht hatte er sogar ein Kind? Doch was war mit Frau und Kind passiert? Hatten sie ihn verlassen?

Gar nicht so abwegig, denn es freiwillig mit diesem Mann und seinen Launen auszuhalten grenzte beinahe an Irrsinn – oder aber an ein Wunder. Sicherlich wurde er von Frau und Kind verlassen – aber was wenn nicht?

Was, wenn er beide durch einen herben Schicksalsschlag verloren hatte? Der Mode der Klamotten nach zu urteilen, wohl schon vor langer Zeit.

Das würde immerhin zu einem gewissen Teil seine mürrische und schlechte Laune erklären, ebenso wie seine in sich gekehrte, eigenbrödlerische Art.

Aber was wenn sie mit ihren Vermutungen vollkommen auf dem Holzweg war?

In Gedankenversunken spürte Hermine nicht, dass die Sonne bereits schon ziemlich tief am Himmel stand und damit drohte, schon recht bald unter zu gehen.

Nachdenklich kniete sie im sonnengewärmten Gras und beugte sich dabei über ein neu bepflanztes Blumenbeet, welches sie gerade von frisch gewucherten Unkrautkeimlingen befreite.

Nach getaner Arbeit lehnte sie sich zurück und begutachtete zufrieden ihre getane Arbeit, während sie sich eine ihrer Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht strich, welche das lüsterne Spiel des Winds unverschämterweise aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte.

"Scheint als würdest du es genießen im Dreck zu wühlen. Allerdings hoffe ich nicht, dass du dort auf der Suche nach deinen Erinnerungen bist?" Erklang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr und ihr zynischer Unterton ließ einen Schauer über sie hereinbrechen.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte ihren Kopf so schnell über ihre rechte Schulter, dass ihr die widerspenstige Haarsträhne erneut ins Gesicht fiel.

Sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Garten betreten hatte, doch es war ihr mittlerweile mehr als bekannt, dass er die Gabe besaß nahezu lautlos umherzuschleichen. Gelassen saß Snape auf der kleinen Bank zwischen den verknöcherten Rosensträuchern und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er in seiner blassen Hand ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hielt.

"Komm und setz' dich neben mich. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen." Er tippte auf die freie Stelle neben sich und Hermine schickte der Bank einen stillen Fluch entgegen, dass sie genug Platz für beide darbot.

Innerlich aufgewühlt schaffte sie es trotz allem, mit einer gespielten Gelassenheit die erdigen Gartenhandschuhe von ihren Händen zu streifen und diese achtlos zu Boden zu werfen.

In erstaunlich ungezwungener Pose und Aufmachung saß er nun vor ihr. Den sonst so zugeknöpften, schwarzen Gehrock hatte er abgelegt und zum Vorschein kam ein blütenweißes Hemd sowie eine schlichte, schwarze Weste, die er sonst immer unter seiner strengen Robe zu tragen pflegte. In dieser Montur hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und sein rechter Arm lag entspannt auf der Rückenlehne der Bank.

Jedoch jagte ihr der Gedanke, sich jeden Augenblick in eine solch innige Position mit ihm begeben zu müssen, einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie ermahnte sich zur Selbstbeherrschung.

Ohne sich auch nur den kleinsten Funken von Einschüchterung anmerken zu lassen, sank sie angespannt neben ihn auf das verwitterte Holz und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Was wollte er bloß von ihr?

Doch ihre Frage sollte binnen Sekunden ihre Antwort erhalten.

"Wir haben eine Einladung erhalten, meine Liebe", sagte er mit einem verdächtig weichen Ausdruck in der Stimme.

"Wir? Wieso wir?", fragte Hermine voller Skepsis, während sie ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

Sein Mundwinkel eilte in die Höhe und hinterließ einen perfiden Ausdruck auf seinen schmalen Lippen, bevor er mit einer geschickten Handbewegung den Brief entfächerte und ihn ihr vor die Nase hielt.

"Lies das!"

Nur zögerlich griff Hermine nach dem edel wirkenden Pergament und entzog es ihm.

Selbst der Unwissendste würde bemerken, dass sie gerade ein äußerst kostbares Stück Papier zwischen ihren Fingern hielt. Kritisch beäugte sie das Schreiben eine Weile, ehe sie laut zu lesen begann.

_Werte Kameraden und Anhänger des dunklen Lords, _

_anlässlich meiner Ernennung zum Zaubereiminister _

_möchte ich euch herzlichst dazu einladen, mit mir jenes besondere Ereignis, _

_das uns allen und natürlich auch der schwarz-magischen Welt einen enormen Vorteil verschafft, _

_in einer ausgelassenen Feier zu zelebrieren. _

_Deshalb bitte ich euch, an dem speziellen Datum des 31. Juli, _

_nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys in Richmond zu erscheinen. _

_Jeder, dem die Ehre zuteil wurde das dunkle Mal zu tragen, ist inklusive Begleitung willkommen._

_Reinblütigst_

_L. Yaxley_

"Welch ein unangebrachtes Datum", murmelte Snape und erbeutete kurzerhand wieder den Brief.

"Aber Sir, sie werden doch hoffentlich nicht mich dort mit hin nehmen wollen, oder? Sie finden sicherlich eine angemessenere Begleiterin", erwiderte sie in der Hoffnung, er würde sich die Sache noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Denn das Letzte was die junge Hexe wollte, war in Gesellschaft von unzähligen dieser boshaften Menschen in einem Raum zu sein – ihr genügte der Eine bereits voll und ganz.

"Glaub' mir, damit bist zweifellos du gemeint."

Hilfesuchend blickte sie in seine schwarzen Augen.

"Keine Angst meine Liebe –", beschwichtigend glitt seine kühle Hand von der Lehne auf ihre nackte Schulter, "solange du in meiner Nähe bleibst, wird dir nichts zustoßen – versprochen."

Schlagartig schoss das Gefühl, gleich einem Stromschlag, durch ihren Körper und brachte sie somit zum Erstarren. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sie seit jener Nacht berührt hatte. Abrupt kehrten die Bilder an jenes Geschehen zurück in ihren Geist und nur mit viel Mühe und Charakterstärke schaffte sie es, diese innige Handlung überhaupt zu ertragen.

"Die Feier findet in knapp drei Wochen statt", sagte er eher an sich selbst gerichtet als an Hermine, während sein Blick interessiert dem Untergehen der Sonne folgte. "Wir werden natürlich vorher in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen, um dir etwas angemessenes zum anziehen zu besorgen." Er überlegte kurz. "Nun ja, die nächste Woche bin ich sehr beschäftigt, doch dann hätte ich Zeit. Wir werden schon noch einen Termin finden, an dem wir gehen können."

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Anspannung ein wenig zu lösen und zumindest wieder ihre Lippen und ihre Stimmbänder unter Kontrolle zu haben. "Aber Sir, ich kann mich doch nicht einfach so draußen bewegen – das Mal auf meinem Bein." Sie raffte das Hosenbein ihrer Shorts ein Stück in die Höhe und deutete auf das Brandmal, welches nun in einem zarten rosé ihren Innenschenkel überzog.

"Was soll damit sein? Habe ich dir nicht bereits gesagt, dass du dich frei bewegen kannst solange ich dich begleite?! Natürlich werde ich einen angemessenen Abstand bestimmen, den du dich von mir entfernen kannst. Allerdings wird dieser in der Winkelgasse nicht sehr groß sein, dort treibt sich einfach noch zu viel Gesindel herum, es wird besser sein du bleibst ganz nah bei mir."

Mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn und Wut funkelte sie ihn an und gab sich dabei so viel Mühe wie nur möglich, ihn mit einem besonders abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck zu strafen.

Doch anstatt sich von ihr abzuwenden, packte Snape sie unsanft an ihrem Kinn und erzwang sich ihren Blick.

Abrupt, als sich seine spinnenbeinartigen Finger um ihr Kinn gelegt hatten, fühlte sie sich wie versteinert.

"Du solltest in nächster Zeit definitiv mehr schlafen! Du siehst grauenvoll aus!"

Doch Hermine hörte seine Worte nicht. All ihre Sinne waren vernebelt und wurden beherrscht von den Erinnerungen an den Ausgang ihres letzten nächtlichen Aufeinandertreffens.

Wie von einem Blitzschlag getroffen, schlug sie seine Hand von sich und sprang kurzerhand von der Bank.

"Fassen sie mich bloß nie wieder an! Ich verachte sie!", brüllte sie geistesabwesend, während sie einige Schritte von ihm wich.

Einen kurzen Augenblick wirkte Snape fassungslos und überrascht, doch schon im nächsten Moment konnte sie anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks erkennen, dass er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

"Du kleines, undankbares Gör! Ohne mich würdest du noch immer in diesem Zwinger verrotten. Hätte ich dich doch besser dort deinem Schicksal überlassen! Vielleicht wärst du ja zufriedener, wenn Malfoy dich an meiner Statt zu sich geholt hätte. In Malfoy Manor hättest du dann vielleicht ein Leben vor dir, das mehr deinen Vorstellungen entspräche. Gequält und gehalten wie eine Sklavin!" Seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn, während er sich schwungvoll von der Bank erhob und bedrohlich seine volle Körpergröße vor ihr entfaltete. "Vielleicht sollte ich dich ihm schenken. Lucius wüsste sicherlich, wie er dich wieder zur Räson bringen würde! Und nun geh mir aus den Augen!" Mit diesen Worten und einer knappen Handbewegung, schob er sie unsanft beiseite und verschwand kurzerhand in den Schatten des kleinen Hauses.


	11. Willkommen in der Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 11 – Willkommen in der Winkelgasse**

Unablässig prasselten Tropfen, glitzernd wie kleine Kristalle, gegen die spiegelnde Oberfläche des kleinen Küchenfensters und bahnten sich in mächtigen Rinnsalen, ihren Weg hinab in die Tiefe. Die letzten Tage waren an der jungen Hexe fast so schnell vorbei gezogen, wie jener heftige Sommerschauer, der gerade dabei war ihre Blumenbeete in schwammige Matsch-Pfützen zu verwandeln.

Severus hatte sich die letzten zwei Wochen, seit jenem Vorkommnis im Garten, kaum noch blicken lassen und noch weniger hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Das war eine völlig neue Art der Bosheit die sie von ihm kennenlernen musste. Denn nachdem er sie nun schon mehrere Tage mit vollkommener Missachtung gestraft hatte, wußte sie nicht was schlimmer war. Seine wechselhaften Launen oder wenn er sie ignorierte und ihr zwanghaft jeglichen Kontakt verweigerte.

Stets verzog er sich in seinen merkwürdigen Raum und verweilte dort häufig mehrere Stunden. Er aß dort und oftmals schlief er sogar dort.

Doch mit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten schürte er die lodernde Neugier der jungen Frau – was versteckte sich bloß hinter jener mysteriösen Tür am Ende des Ganges?

Allen Bestrafungen zum Trotz, hatte sich Hermine fest vorgenommen, sobald sie die Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, dort hinein zu gelangen.

Hermine war gerade dabei noch ein paar Streifen Speck für das Frühstück anzubraten, als sie leise Schritte im Flur hörte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Freude überkam sie, als sie seine Anwesenheit spürte, welche er ihr in der letzten Zeit so erfolgreich verwehrt hatte.

"Guten Morgen." Sie nutzte die Chance ihn zu begrüßen und es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie sich viel Mühe dabei gab freundlich zu wirken, um ihn nicht gleich wieder zu vergraulen.

Doch er warf ihr nur einen mürrischen Blick zu, bevor er etwas unverständliches vor sich hin nuschelte, dass sich für sie anhörte wie: "Was soll an diesem Morgen schon gut sein."

Laut schnaubend sackte er über einem der abgewohnten Stühle zusammen und fischte nach der Kanne Kaffe. Unberührt goss er sich seine Tasse voll von dem dunklen dampfenden Gebräu. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung entfächerte er die Seiten des Tagespropheten und verschwand fast gänzlich hinter dem gelblichem Pergament.

Das war schonmal ein gutes Zeichen, denn meisten kam er nur herunter, holte sich seine Tasse Kaffee, sein Essen sowie die Zeitung und verschwand wieder.

Inder Zwischenzeit hatte Hermine zwei Teller mit ausreichend Eiern und Speck beladen und stellte einen davon, direkt vor Severus' aufgefalteter Zeitung. Doch ein zustimmenden Knurren war alles was er erwiderte.

Während die ehemalige Gryffindor gerade dabei war sich ein Stück Spiegelei in den Mund zu schieben, fiel ihr Augenmerk auf die Vorderseite des Propheten. Ein Bild mit einer Truppe von schwarz uniformierten Männern war zu sehen. Ihre Roben trugen allesamt ein großes silbernes Abzeichen, das aussah wie eine Schlange die sich gerade um einen Schädel herum schlängelte. Daneben waren sie Buchstaben "MST" in leuchtendend grünen Lettern, in ihre Umhänge eingestickt. Alles in allem machten diese Burschen nicht gerade einen liebenswürdigen Eindruck, sondern wirkten eher furcht- und respekteinflössend, wie sie gerade dabei waren hämisch in die Kamera zu grinsen und einen schwer verletzten jungen Mann triumphierend, als wäre es ihre frisch erlegte Beute, am Kragen gepackt hielten.

Dann erst schweifte ihr Blick auf die plakativ gedruckten Versalien, die den Artikel unter dem magischen Foto zierten: MÖRDER GEFASST! Wir können Dankbar dafür sein, dass die MST (Magische Schutz Truppe) es geschafft hat den gefährlichen Mörder Dean Thomas in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, bevor er noch weitere unbescholtene Hexen und Zauberer in Gefahr bringen konnte.

Allerdings machte der junge Mann auf dem Foto, nicht gerade den Eindruck als wäre er ein gefährlicher Mörder. Mit ängstlichen Augen, blinzelte er verschreckt in die Kamera und wirkte auf Hermine, als hätte er Todesangst.

Schnell verwarf sie den Gedanken und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück.

"Sir, ihre Eier werden kalt, wenn sie sie nicht bald essen", erwiderte sie in der Hoffnung eine Regung von ihm zu erhaschen, doch nichts als ein lautes Räuspern drang hinter den papierenen Seiten hervor.

Sie spürte wie pure Verzweiflung in ihr aufkeimte, sie fühlte sich Machtlos – wie konnte sie ihn nur dazu bewegen wieder mit ihr zu reden. Ihre Hilflosigkeit machte sie wütend und so dauerte es nicht lange, dass langsam aber sicher ein immenser Zorn in ihr aufblitzte. Zwar war sie heilfroh darüber das er überhaupt wieder mit ihr an einem Tisch saß, allerdings nervte sie sein Verhalten maßlos.

"Wie lange gedenken sie noch mich zu ignorieren – SIR? Werden sie diesen kindischen Verhaltens nicht langsam überdrüssig?" sie konnte ihren gereizten Unterton einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Doch ein leises dunkles Lachen war alles was er darauf antwortete.

"Oh, sie finden das wohl lustig?" man konnte ihr mehr als deutlich anmerken, dass sie verärgert war.

Unbeeindruckt blätterte er die Seite um, der er sich die ganze Zeit gewidmet hatte. Gelassen lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und griff, ohne seine Augen von den bedruckten Seiten zu wenden, nach seiner Tasse voll dampfend heißem Kaffee.

Doch die junge Hexe war schneller.

Noch bevor seine langen blassen Finger ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, hatte Hermine wutschnaubend den Becher inklusive Kanne gepackt, sich erhoben und schüttete nun kurzerhand deren Inhalte in den Abfluss – nun hatte sie seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Giftig blitzen seine schwarzen Augen hinter dem Tagespropheten hervor, den er nun zusammenfaltete und ihn krampfhaft ruhig neben sich auf den Tisch legte.

"Ich hoffe um deinetwillen, dass dein Handeln sich dadurch begründet, dass du der Meinung warst diese Abscheuliche Brühe, die du wohl als Kaffee bezeichnest, wäre meiner nicht angemessen genug", zischte er eisig. "Und jetzt will ich das du mir unverzüglich einen neuen machst! Hast du mich verstanden?! Ich habe nämlich nicht vor mich zu wiederholen!"

Hermines Augen funkelten zornig zurück, während sich ihre Nägel in ein nahe liegendes Geschirrtuch krallten.

"Sonst was?!", blaffte sie ihn trotzig an. "Werden sie mich dann wieder ignorieren? Fein! Damit kann ich leben!"

"Wirklich?! Warum versuchst du denn dann bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen?" Seine Augenbrauen waren nun in die Höhe geschnellt und seine Augen leuchteten triumphierend.

Sie schnaubte laut und ihre Wangen glänzten nun zornrot, aber das war ihr immer noch lieber als die vollkommene Isolation, ja insgeheim war sie sogar erleichtert über seine Reaktion – er hätte sie ebenso gut stehen lassen können und um sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

"Sie benehmen sich wie ein kleines Kind, ist ihnen überhaupt bewusst wie lächerlich sie sich verhalten? Veranstalten sie eigentlich dieses ganze Theater nur, weil sie aufgrund meiner Aussage gekränkt waren?", fauchte sie erbost.

"Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass mich deine Aussagen interessieren und schon gar nicht das du mich verachtest!", erwiderte er scharf.

"Nicht? Nun dann sind sie wohl einfach nur zu feige sich das einzugestehen, Sir!"

Wortlos sprang er auf und mit einem lauten Scheppern krachte sein Stuhl zu Boden. Hermine erstarrte vor Schreck.

"Nenn' mich nie wieder einen Feigling – hast du mich verstanden?! Nie wieder!", zischte er in einem eisigen, doch erstaunlich leisem Ton.

Wie versteinert blickte sie ihm in die Augen, die nun nicht mehr als kleine schwarze Schlitze waren.

"Hast du mich verstanden?", zischte er nun erneut zwischen seine gebleckten Zähne hindurch.

Nun mit Mühe schaffte sie es, sich zu einem seichten Nicken durchzuringen.

"Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht dir diese kommende Minister-Feier zu ersparen, doch das kannst du dir jetzt abschminken, wir werden heute in die Winkelgasse gehen und dir gemeinsam ein Kleid kaufen, dass du wenigstens einen einigermaßen ansehnlichen Eindruck machst, wenn ich dich meinen Freunden vorstelle." Seine Augen nahmen ein düsteres Glitzern an. "Zieh dich um, wir werden in der Winkelgasse etwas essen – LOS!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand in den Flur.

******

Nachdem Hermine sich umgezogen hatte, stand sie in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Snape. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Eingangstür und blickte hinaus. Doch der bittere Geschmack der Gefangenschaft wurde noch unerträglicher, als sie die süßliche Freiheit fast deutlich auf ihrer Zunge schmecken konnte.

Noch immer war der Himmel mit einem schweren Vorhang aus grauen Wolken verhangen und erinnerte dabei an ein unbezwingbares Meer aus dunklen Schatten.

Die Luft war durchzogen von dem gleichmäßig rauschenden Geräusch des Regens, welches eine beruhigende Stimmung hinterließ, die es auch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, eine entspannende Wirkung auf Hermines äußerst aufgewühltes Gemüt auszuüben.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete die junge Hexe die feinen Regentropfen dabei, wie sie beim Auftreffen auf den Asphalt in unzählige Teile zersprangen.

Nun würde also mit ihm gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse gehen um ein Kleid für diese scheussliche Party zu besorgen. Zumindest hatte sie seine Mauern des Schweigens und der Desinteresse durchbrochen und auch wenn seine Laune alles andere als gut war, so war ihr alles lieber als die ständige Isolation.

Einerseits freute sie sich wieder etwas anderes zu sehen als dieses kleine Haus, das sie mittlerweile als eine Art weitläufige Gefängniszelle ansah, doch andererseits fürchtete sie sich davor, was sie in der Aussenwelt da draussen auf sie wartete.

"Warum hast du denn immer noch keinen Reiseumhang an?", blaffte Snape und seine dunkle Stimme riss Hermine jäh aus ihren Gedankenzügen.

"Reiseumhang? Äh… ich habe doch gar keinen", stammelte sie perplex.

Ein genervtes Knurren war von seiner Seite als Antwort zu vernehmen, während er sich der kleinen Garderobe widmete und durch ein paar Umhänge stöberte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine konnte seinem Gesichtsausdruck her entnehmen, dass er wohl fündig geworden war. Schnell fischte er einen Umhang hervor.

Fast schon zärtlich blickte er nun auf den schwarzen Stoff, den er zwischen seinen langen Fingern hielt und ihn bereits schon seit einigen Sekunden einfach nur regungslos anstarrte.

Hermine war sein merkwürdiges Gebaren nicht entgangen.

"Wo ist eigentlich die Frau der die ganze Kleidung gehört?", fragte sie neugierig.

Augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen und schreckte einen Schritt zurück. Er machte den Eindruck als fühlte er sich ertappt. Ertappt wie ein Dieb, der soeben dabei war sein kostbares Diebesgut zu begutachten.

"Sir?", setzte sie an, um ihn vorsichtig darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ihr immer noch eine Antwort schuldig war.

Blitzartig huschten seine Augen in ihre Richtung und seine Brauen hatten sich zusammengezogen bis sich eine tiefe Falte dazwischen gebildet hatte.

"Frag' nicht! Zieh' den Umhang an oder lass es bleiben, es ist mir vollkommen einerlei ob du du nass wirst bis auf die Knochen, oder nicht – das ist deine Entscheidung." Mit zittrigen Händen und ohne sie dabei ansehen zu können, streckte er ihr das mantelartige Kleidungsstück entgegen.

Vorsichtig nahm es die junge Hexe und für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihr so als hatte er mit seiner Fassung gekämpft, als er ihr den Umhang übergeben hatte. Nie war es ihr aufgefallen, dass diese scheinbar so selbstverständliche Kleidung, welche sie Tag für Tag an ihrem Körper trug, eine solche Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Ja, es war fast so, als mache es ihn verletzlich.

Ohne zu zögern schloss sie die Schnalle an ihrem Hals und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Wir können gehen", sagte sie sanft. Doch prompt erschrak sie; denn als er ihr wieder sein Gesicht zuwendete wirkte er für eine Sekunde, als wäre er um Jahre gealtert.

Wortlos packte er sie am Arm, zog sie mit sich vor die Tür und ohne das er ihr auch nur die Chance gab etwas zu sagen, apparierte er mit ihr in den Schankraum des tropfenden Kessels.

Als endlich der merkwürdige Druck auf Hermine nachgelassen hatte, befand sie sich inmitten eines schäbig wirkenden Pubs. Hastig löste er den Griff um ihren Arm und trat einen knappen Schritt zurück. Unsicher schweiften ihre Augen durch den dunklen Raum. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf einen älteren Mann, der hinter einer verdreckten Theke stand und mit dem Erscheinen der beiden urplötzlich zusammengezuckt war. Doch ebenso ging es auch einem vermummten Mann, der sich die Kapuze seines abgetragenen, braunen Mantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Jedoch schreckte dieser erst auf, als Hermine sich umgesehen hatte und ihr Blick auf ihn fiel.

Aufgrund der Tatsache das der Raum wenig einladend aussah, wunderte es sie nicht, dass das Lokal nur wenig besucht war. Um es genau zu sagen, waren sie, Snape und der Fremde die einzigen Gäste.

"Gu…guten Tag die Herrschaften, kann ich ihnen in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein?", fragte der Wirt unsicher und seiner zittrigen Stimme war zu entnehmen, dass er von Snapes Erscheinen verängstigt war.

Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer nickte knapp zur Begrüßung. "Wir hegen den Wunsch etwas zu essen, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich ist in diesem Drecksloch", erwiderte Snape mit harter Stimme und bugsierte dabei Hermine an einen Tisch in der Ecke.

"Sehr wohl, Mr. Snape, Sir, alles was sie sich wünschen." Dem Anschein nach kannte der Wirt sein Gegenüber.

Mittlerweile hatten beide ihr Essen gewählt. Besonders viel Auswahl hatte die Karte nicht zu bieten, doch was sie aufgetischt bekamen sah nicht so unappetitlich aus, wie es Hermine erwartet hatte.

Offenbar hatte der Wirt eine gehörige Portion Respekt vor Snape. Das zu bemerken war jedoch kein Kunststück, denn obwohl der alte Mann nicht gerade den Eindruck machte als ob er sich sonderlich zuvorkommend um seine Gäste kümmerte, versuchte er mit allen Mitteln Snape zufrieden zu stellen.

"Selbst den Fraß den du Essen nennst, ist tausendmal besser als dieser Dreck hier!", knurrte Snape, während er gerade dabei war, sich angewidert ein Stück Pastete in den Mund zu schieben.

"War das eben etwa ein Kompliment?", fragte Hermine keck und beträufelte ihre Pfannkuchen mit etwas Sirup.

Er blickte matt zu ihr auf. "Sieh es wie du willst, aber mit dem Essen von Hogwarts wirst du niemals konkurrieren können."

"Hogwarts? Sir, der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich habe ihn auch schon auf einem Tagespropheten gelesen. Was ist Hogwarts?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung, dass er gut genug gelaunt war um ihr tatsächlich zu antworten.

"Du kannst dich nicht einmal an Hogwarst erinnern? Meine Güte, deine Amnesie ist ja wirklich hartnäckiger als ich es vermutete."

"Nein, ich erinnere mich an nichts. Das habe ich doch schon mehrmals gesagt." Sie versuchte so wenig fordernd zu klingen wie es ihr nur möglich war.

Ein gespielt bedauerndes Zungenschnalzen war seine Antwort. "Tja, dass nenne ich Pech für dich. Aber vielleicht ist es besser so, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst."

Nachdem beide ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, stieß Snape einen grellen Pfiff aus und gab dem Inhaber, mit einem bestimmenden Fingerschnipsen, zu verstehen, dass er unverzüglich dessen Anwesenheit wünschte.

Hektisch hastete der ältere Mann hinter der schmuddeligen Bar hervor und stellte sich mit geneigter Haltung neben ihn.

"Wie viel schulde ich dir, Wirt?", fragte Snape barsch und holte einen großen Lederbeutel hervor.

"Aber Sir, sie schulden mir nichts, dass wissen sie doch. Es ist mir eine Ehre einen solch bekannten Todesser, wie sie einer sind, in meinem Haus bewirten zu dürfen." Der gebückte Mann vermied es tunlichst seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. Doch selbst der Unwissendste hätte es bemerkt, dass er es nur gequält schaffte jene Worte über seine Lippen zu pressen.

"Na wenn das so ist…", sagte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, mit einer Tonlage als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, "dann werden wir uns jetzt auf den Weg machen. Wir haben noch einige Besorgungen zu tätigen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er seinen Geldbeutel wieder zurück in seinen Umhang sinken und erhob sich zum Gehen.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Tür zum Hinterhof zu durchschreiten, als der Blick des verhüllten Mannes, der die ganze Zeit über mit seinem Glas Butterbier beschäftigt zu sein schien, ihnen folgte. Die Beiden standen bereits in dem kleinen, von Backsteinmauern umgebenen Hinterhof, als er sich ebenfalls erhob und ein paar klimpernde Münzen auf dem Tisch zurück ließ.

"Zieh' gefälligst deine Kapuze auf! Wenn du dich lieber durchnässen lässt, hättest du auch keinen Reiseumhang gebraucht", knurrte der Snape missmutig, während er seinem Gegenüber in den Nacken griff und ihr etwas schroff den Stoff ihrer Kapuze ins Gesicht zog.

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und rückte sich trotzig die Kopfbedeckung zurecht, welche er ihr viel zu tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er mit seinem Zauberstab einen gewissen Backstein berührt. Wie von Geisterhand erwachten die Steine der Wand plötzlich zum Leben und offenbarten ein Portal, das zu einer gepflasterten Gasse führte – der Winkelgasse.

Mit großen Augen blieb Hermine stehen und beobachtete die hektisch dahin eilenden Menschen.

Ein Gefühl, seltsam vertraut und doch so fremd, schlich sich in jede Faser ihres Körpers. Aber zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich frei.

"Kommst du endlich? Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier herum stehen und dir dabei zusehen wie du die Winkelgasse anstarrst wie eine Debile!" Ungeduldig trommelte Snapes Fuß auf den regennassen Boden, ehe er sie mit einem knappen Kopfnicken anwies, den noch immer aus Backstein geformten Torbogen zu durchschreiten.

Als hätte die Mauer nur darauf gewartet bis die junge Hexe sie durchschritten hatte, schloss sie sich fast zeitgleich, als Hermine ihren Fuß auf die Einkaufsstraße gesetzt hatte.

"Ich will dir nur noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen, dass du in meiner Nähe zu bleiben hast. Dein Bewegungsradius ist keineswegs unbegrenzt." Er blickte sie mit einer eindringlichen Strenge an.

Doch Hermine beachtete ihn fast gar nicht, zu schmerzhaft war die Erkenntnis sich von jener lang ersehnten Freiheit umgeben zu fühlen und doch so gefangen zu sein.


	12. Mysteriöse Begegnungen in finsteren Ecke

**Kapitel 12 – Mysteriöse Begegnungen in finsteren Ecken**

Erbarmungslos hetzte Snape Hermine über die Pflastersteine der verregneten Straße. Vorbei an zahlreichen Geschäften und vereinzelten Hexen und Zauberern, die sich ebenfalls tief in ihre Reiseumhänge gehüllte hatten, um sich vor den prasselnden Niederschlag zu schützen. Doch plötzlich durchzog ein greller Pfiff das eintönig rauschende Geräusch des Regens.

"Anhalten! MST – Personen Kontrolle!" Ein schwarz uniformierter Zauberer hatte drohend seinen Zauberstab erhoben und kam nun auf die zwei dahin eilenden zu. Anhand der Uniform und des Abzeichen erkannte Hermine den Mann eindeutig als Mitglied der Magischen Schutz Truppe, welche sie heute Morgen im Tagespropheten abgebildet gesehen hatte.

"Ausweisen!" Schroff hielt der Mann Severus an seinem Arm fest.

Reflexartig ließ dieser Hermines Hand los, schnellte herum und zog sich die Kapuze aus seinem Gesicht.

"Du willst das ich mich ausweise?!", zischte Severus bedrohlich, krempelte den Stoff seines linken Ärmels in die Höhe und entblösste somit das dunkle Mal, welches drohend auf seinem blassen Unterarm hervorstach.

"Oh, verzeihen sie die Störung, Mr. Snape, ich… ich habe sie nicht erkannt unter der Kapuze ihres Reiseumhangs – verzeihen sie vielmals!" Der uniformierte Mann machte eine respektvolle Verbeugung. "Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt in der Winkelgasse, Sir."

"Wie können sie es nur wagen sie dilettantischer Idiot. Was meinen sie was das Ministerium von ihrer stümperhaften Vorgehensweise halten wird?!" Die Augen des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers hatten sich nun zu kleinen schwarzen Schlitzen verengt mit denen er den uniformierten Mann bösartig anfunkelte. "Ich bin zufälligerweise eng befreundet mit dem Zaubereiminister persönlich und ich denke nicht das er äußerst amüsiert darüber sein wird, dass sie seine Freunde und noch dazu einen Todesser belästigt haben!"

"Ich sagte doch schon das es nicht meine Absicht war, Sir. Aber wir haben die Anweisung von höchster Stelle, stichprobenartig zu kontrollieren und die Winkelgasse von Ungeziefer freizuhalten", erwiderte der große Zauberer der Magischen Schutz Truppe.

Während sich Snape noch weiterhin mit dem Uniformierten beschäftigte, schweifte Hermines Blick über die, vom Regen durchnässten Bretter eines verbarrikadierten Ladens, vor dem sie zwanghaft aufgehalten wurden. Arglos huschten ihre Augen über ein beschmiertes Schild, welches nun nur noch an vereinzelten Angeln, direkt über dem einstigem Eingang, hing und nun gespenstig von den vereinzelten Windböen umher geschaukelt wurde.

Wie gebannt trat die junge Hexe noch einige Schritte näher an das verwahrlost wirkende Geschäft und versuchte die Inschrift zu entziffern, die sie unter den niederträchtigen Kritzeleien erahnte. Doch trotz des starken Regens und der eingeschränkten Sicht glaubte sie den Namen "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" erkennen zu können.

Weasley – dieser Name kam ihr bekannt vor und sie glaubte es in Verbindung mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen namens Ginny zu bringen. Doch ein verwittertes Plakat, welches gerade um ihre Knöchel wehte, riss sie aus ihren Gedankengängen und beanspruchte nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"_**ACHTUNG!**_" – die Buchstaben waren in grellem Rot geschrieben und bedeckten fast das gesamte, zerschlissene Pergament.

Schnell bückte sie sich hinab zu ihren Füßen und fasste nach dem Objekt, welches ihre Neugierde geweckt hatte. Vorsichtig befreite sie das Papier von einigen verirrte Blätter.

"_Nehmen sie sich in Acht vor diesen gefährlichen Straftätern! Jedem der genannten Kriminellen, fielen viele ehrwürdige Hexen und Zauberer zum Opfer. Jede Information die zu der Ergreifung jener bösartigen Gesetzesbrecher führt, wird mehr als großzügig belohnt!_" Andächtig strich Hermine mit ihrer Fingerkuppe über die Fotos der Abgebildeten Personen und verinnerlichte sich deren Namen.

"_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Molly & Arthur Weasley…_"

Dean Thomas – diesen Namen hatte sie doch heute Morgen auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten gelesen. Der junge Mann der so ängstlich in die Kamera gesehen hatte, dass es ihr fast das Herz zerrissen hätte.

"Was hast du denn da schon wieder?" Ertönte plötzlich Snapes dunkle Stimme unmittelbar hinter ihr.

Schreckhaft zuckte Hermine zusammen und ließ augenblicklich das Plakat in ihren Fingern sinken. Ohne Umschweife ergriff er den Zettel und riss ihn ihr barsch aus der Hand.

Rasend schnell flogen seine schwarzen Pupillen über das bedruckte Papier und nur Sekunden später schnellte eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Ich hoffe du hast dir die Gesichter gut eingeprägt." Demonstrativ zerknüllte er den Zettel zwischen seinen langen Fingern und ließ das Knäul achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

"Komm!" Mit einem bestimmenden Kopfnicken, gab er ihr zweifelsfrei zu verstehen, dass er vorhatte seinen Weg wieder fortzusetzen.

Wie zwei Nebelgestalten eilten die Beiden nun durch den Regen und Hermine versuchte weitestgehend den enormen Pfützen auszuweichen, welche sich auf dem alten Kopfsteinpflaster gebildet hatten. So eilten sie dahin, bis er vor einem Laden zum Stehen kam auf dessen Schild, mit gold-verzierten Lettern, der Namen "Twillfitt und Tatting – Roben aller Art" geschrieben stand.

"Herzlich Willkommen bei Twillfitt und Ta…" Setzte ein kleiner untersetzter Mann zur Begrüßung an, doch Snape unterbrach ihn ungeduldig.

"Schon gut, ersparen sie uns die Förmlichkeiten. Ich suche eine neue Garderobe für meine Begleiterin. Ein Abendkleid für eine Festlichkeit. Ich will doch sehr hoffen, dass sie so etwas in ihrem Repertoire verzeichnen können", scharrte Severus entnervt und trat einen Schritt zurück um Hermine dem Ladeninhaber zu präsentieren.

Der kleine Mann musterte die junge Hexe mit einem kurzen Blick. "Nun ja, ich denke wir haben so einiges in unserer Kollektion, dass ihnen zusagen dürfte. Jedoch in welchem Preisrahmen dürfen wir uns bewegen?"

"Geld spielt keine Rolle", sagte Snape mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und entblösste kurzerhand seinen linken Unterarm.

Schlagartig entwich alle Farbe aus dem rundlichen Gesicht des Ladeninhabers.

"Oh, verzeihen sie, Sir. Auf den ersten Blick hatte ich sie nicht erkannt."

"Schön. Würden sie uns nun endlich bedienen? Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit zum plauschen," entgegnete Severus ungeduldig.

"Selbstverständlich." Der Mann stieß ein schrilles Pfeifen aus, woraufhin sofort eine relativ junge Dame aus einer Hintertür hervor gestolpert kam. "Marlene, dies ist Mr. Snape und seine Begleiterin. Er ist ein treuer Anhänger unseres dunklen Lords. Bitte sei doch so nett und kümmere dich bestens um sie. Geld spielt keine Rolle – wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser gutes Haus in Ungnade fällt." Das eingeschüchterte Zittern in der Stimme des Mannes war nicht zu überhören.

Verschreckt sah die junge Frau, namens Marlene, zu Snape hinüber, der nun mit arrogant hochgezogener Augenbraue auf die Verkäuferin hinabsah.

"Guten Tag Mr. Snape, ich bin Marlene und ich werde sie heute bedienen." Sie machte einen leichten Knicks, ehe sie weitersprach: "Womit kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?"

"Ich möchte die junge Dame mit einer eleganten Abendrobe ausstatten und ich erwarte das sie ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen." Mit einer hochmütig wirkenden Geste deutete er auf Hermine.

"Sehr wohl der Herr, wenn sie mir dann bitte folgen wollen." Mit einer knappen Handbewegung gab sie ihren beiden Kunden zu verstehen, dass sie ihr in den Nebenraum folgen sollten.

Dort angekommen offenbarte sich für Hermine ein wahres Kleiderparadies, welches ihre Augen sprichwörtlich zum leuchten brachten.

Kleider, gewebt in den feinsten Stoffen, schimmerten in allen nur erdenklichen Nuancen des Farbspektrums und stritten sich förmlich darum Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

Nachdem Snape in einem ledernen Ohrensessel Platz genommen hatte und die Verkäuferin Hermine in die geräumige Kabine geleitet hatte, wandte sie sich noch kurz an Snape.

"Gibt es eine spezielle Farbe oder einen speziellen Schnitt den sie bevorzugen, Sir?"

"Die Farbe tut nichts zur Sache. Doch ich würde einen Schnitt bevorzugen, der ihre wenigen Vorzüge betont." Seine blassen Hände machten eine ausladende Geste, die sich auf Hermines Oberweite bezog.

"Oh… selbstverständlich", stammelte die junge Frau und verschwand schleunigst hinter einem enormen Ständer voller Kleider um sich auf die Suche zu machen.

Entnervt stand Hermine in der Kabine und beäugte matt ihr Ebenbild in einem übermannshohen Spiegel. Dem Anschein nach hatte die gute Verkäuferin keinen blassen Schimmer was schön war, denn die Robe die sie ihr gegeben hatte war scharlachrot, hatte einen immensen Ausschnitt und einen hohen Schlitz an der Seite welcher bei jeder Bewegung ein Stück der nackten Haut ihres Schenkels hervor blitzen ließ. Kurzum – sie sah geradezu obszön aus.

"Was ist?! Bist du da drinnen eingeschlafen?", donnerte Snapes dunkle Stimme durch den schweren Vorhang hindurch.

Wortlos schob sie die Store beiseite und präsentierte, mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, das scheussliche Kleid. Sofort als seine schwarzen Augen Hermines Aufmachung als diese wahrgenommen hatten, schreckte er soweit zurück, wie es ihm die Lehne seines Sessels erlaubte. Voller Abscheu und Skepsis verzog er das Gesicht. Allerdings hatte er sich nur wenige Sekunden später schon wieder gefangen und ein hämisches Lächeln zierte seine schmalen Lippen.

Spöttisch zog er nun noch eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen in die Höhe, beugte sich gelassen auf eines seiner aufgestellten Knie und legte sein spitzes Kinn zwischen seine Finger.

"Nun ja…", sagte er verhöhnend, "wenn wir dir noch die Lippen knallrot und deine Augendeckel leuchtend Blau anmalen, könnte ich doch glatt stundenweise Geld für dich verlangen."

Zuerst verfinsterte sich Hermines Blick, doch schlagartig klarte er sich wieder auf.

"Ach ja? Damit scheinen sie sich gut auszukennen. Entspricht wohl genau dem Stil von Frau den SIE bevorzugen, Sir. Allzeit bereit und nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll und wählerisch!" Provokativ stemmte sie eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und zuckte keck mit den Schultern.

Abrupt schnellten Snapes lange Finger in die ledernen Armlehnen, krallten sich darin fest und es erweckte fast den Eindruck als würde er zwanghaft versuchen sich zurückzuhalten um nicht unkontrolliert auf sie los zu stürmen.

"Ich rate dir nicht so frech zu sein – du vorlaute Kleine…" Das letzte Wort verschluckte er beiläufig oder es blieb zwischen seinen gefletschten Zähnen stecken – wie dem auch sei. Jedoch war es wohl besser für beide, dass Hermine es nie zu Ohren bekam.

Schnell huschte die junge Verkäuferin herbei, bugsierte die brünette Hexe wieder in die Garderobe und reichte ihr auch schon das nächste Kleid. "Nun, ich bin der Meinung dieses Rot ist ein wenig zu auffallend für ihren zarten Teint, meine Liebe." Rette Marlene die angespannte Situation und erhoffte sich somit die Gemüter der beiden Zankenden wieder zum Abkühlen zu bringen.

Ein halbes Dutzend weiterer Abendroben fanden ihren Rückweg zurück auf den Kleiderständer. Keines befriedigte auch nur annähernd Snapes exquisiten Geschmack. Sie waren: zu bieder, zu ordinär, zu unauffällig, zu üppig, zu langweilig, zu aufregend, zu gewöhnlich, zu speziell oder schlicht und ergreifend zu hässlich.

Wie gerädert schlüpfte Hermine nun in ein Kleid mit einem zart rosé-farbenen Malveton. Der Stoff war aus feinster Seide und umschmeichelte ihren Körper fast wie eine zweite Haut. Das Dekolleté war zwar weit ausgeschnitten, aber nicht genug um wieder einen vulgären Eindruck zu erwecken.

Eigentlich interessierte es sie ja gar nicht wie sie aussah oder gar wie sie auf diese abscheuliche Feier gehen sollte; doch sie war müde und lustlos und wollte einfach nur schleunigst diese nervenzerreissende Anprobe hinter sich bekommen.

Schwunglos öffnete sie den Vorhang und wartete mit mattem Blick auf Snapes nächsten Einwand.

Dieser war mittlerweile gelangweilt in seinem Sessel zusammen gesunken und blätterte, voller Skepsis und Abscheu, in einer der Frauenzeitschriften herum, die neben dem Sesseln auf dem Boden gelegen hatten. Seine Brauen hatten sich so stark zusammengezogen das die Falte dazwischen ungeahnte Tiefen angenommen hatte und seine Augen flirrten so angewidert über die bedruckten Seite, als würde man ihn dazu zwingen einen von Gilderoy Lockharts Romanen auswendig zu lernen.

"Und was ist die neue Trendfarbe diesen Sommer?", spottete Hermine und riss somit Snape aus seinen Erforschungen der weiblichen Modewelt.

Er pustete los und beförderte kurzerhand die papierenen Seiten in die nächstbeste Ecke.

"Ganz klar – Schwarz. Ist eben zeitlos – wer hätte das gedacht?!"

Musternd hob er eine Augenbraue und zog anerkennend einen seiner Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

"Na siehe da, du hast ja tatsächlich doch noch ein Kleid gefunden in dem du nicht vollkommen abscheulich aussiehst." Seine Worte waren hart, doch seine Augen glitzerten verheißungsvoll.

Nachdem Hermine wieder in ihre gewohnte Alltagskleidung geschlüpft war, stand sie nun neben Snape, welcher gerade in ein Gespräch mit dem Inhaber des Ladens vertieft war.

"Wie viel bin ich ihnen schuldig, guter Mann?", fragte er blasiert, während er abwesend aus dem Schaufenster starrte.

"Aber nicht doch, Sir. Es ist für mich und meinen bescheidenen Laden die höchste Anerkennung, wenn sie zufrieden waren."

Snape nickte knapp, während er immer noch stur durch das gläserne Fenster nach draussen sah und dem Anschein nach die vorbei eilenden Menschen dabei beobachtete wie sie möglichst schnell dem Regen entkamen.

"Komm mit und bleib dicht bei mir!", befahl Snape knapp und verließ dann, ohne den Mann auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, dass Geschäft.

"Nun werden wir in die Nokturngasse gehen, ich muss unter anderem noch zu Borgin & Burke's eine gewisse Zaubertrankzutat besorgen", rief Severus laut. Doch Hermine dagegen war gerade damit beschäftigt mit aller Kraft zu versuchen nicht über die übergroße Tüte zu stolpern, die ihr bei seinem ungestümen Schritttempo stets gegen ihre Schienbeine schlug.

Der nasskalte Wind schlug Snape das lange schwarze Haar ins Gesicht, während sie geschwind in eine kleine, dunkle Seitenstraße einbogen. Insgeheim fragte sich Hermine, warum er wohl die Kapuze seines Reisemantels nicht übergezogen hatte.

Vorbei an einer ganzen Reihe Geschäften mit den widerwärtigsten Gegenständen in deren Auslage, dauerte es fast eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie endlich vor einem völlig verdreckten und zwielichtig wirkenden Laden anhielten. Das angelaufene Schild quietschte mit jedem Windzug der es erfasste und in dem merkwürdig gestalteten Schaufenster erkannte Hermine unter anderem menschliche Knochen, zwischen einer Schachtel randvoll gefüllt mit ausgerissenen Fingernägeln und einem Glas voller abgeworfenen Schlangenhäuten. Ein Schauer von Ekel lief ihr über den Rücken, während sie ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich gab.

Allem Anschein nach war Snape ihre Abscheu nicht entgangen.

"Keine Angst, du musst nicht mit rein!" Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen, zog Severus die Kapuze von ihrem braunen Haar. "Du bleibst hier draußen, sprichst mit niemandem und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle – verstanden?!"

Wortlos brachte Hermine nur noch ein verwundertes Nicken zustande, ehe er auch schon mit wehendem Umhang in der Eingangstür verschwunden war.

Abgespannt legte Hermine ihren Kopf gegen die Scheibe und beobachtete gedankenverloren die feinen Tropfen welche fast senkrecht den Himmel hinab rieselten.

"Hey, Hermine, pssst… hier bin ich!" Eine fremde Stimme holte sie zurück aus ihrem dösigen Zustand.

Fragend huschten ihre großen braunen Augen über ihre nahe liegende Umgebung, doch niemand war zu sehen. Hatte sie mittlerweile schon Halluzinationen?

Doch erneut ertönte die leise Stimme: "Hier – hinter den Mülltonnen. Pass auf das Snape nicht misstrauisch wird."

Schlagartig drehte sie ihren Kopf zu einer dunklen Nische neben dem Laden. Dort, hinter einem Berg von Schmutz und allerlei Unrat, vermochte sie tatsächlich einen Schatten wahrzunehmen.

"Wer ist da? Hallo? Kenne ich sie?", fragte Hermine unsicher und erschrak als plötzlich ein junger Mann, gehüllt in einen abgetragenen braunen Mantel, hinter den zerbeulten Tonnen hervortrat.

Trotz der Schatten konnte sie erkennen, dass sein Gesicht übersät mit tiefen Narben war und ein Stück seiner rechten Augenbraue fehlte.

Sie diesen jungen Mann schon einmal gesehen – sie wußte bloß nicht wo.

"Hermine, ich bin's – Neville, Neville Longbottom. Hermine, geht es dir gut? Bist du in Ordnung? Hat Snape dir etwas angetan?" Die Stimme des jungen Mannes zitterte vor Aufregung.

"Neville… Longbottom?" Langsam wiederholte sie jede Silbe seines Namens, als würde ihr das ihre Erinnerung an ihn näher bringen.

Doch plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Das war der junge Mann dessen Gesicht auf dem Plakat abgebildet war. Angeblich wäre dieser jämmerlich aussehende Mann ein gefährlicher Verbrecher. "Du bist einer der Gesuchten?!" Unterbewusst wich sie einen Schritt zurück.

"Hermine? Was hat Snape bloß mit dir gemacht? Was ist los – kennst du mich etwa nicht mehr? Ich bin's – Neville. Wir haben Seite an Seite an der großen Schlacht vor den Mauern von Hogwarts gekämpft."

"Nein… nein, mir geht's gut", entgegnete sie stockend.

"Bei Merlin, mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als ich dich und Snape im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen habe." Neville's Stimme überschlug sich fast beim reden, so schnell verließen seine Worte seinen Mund. "Ein paar von uns die noch überlebt haben, haben sich nun zusammengetan. Weißt du was mit den anderen passiert ist?"

"Die anderen?" Hermine wußte nicht so recht wie sie all diese ganzen Informationen so schnell zuordnen sollte. "Da war ein rothaariges Mädchen – Ginny glaube ich. Sie wurde von einem blonden Mann namens Lucius Malfoy gekauft – mehr weiß ich nicht, es tut mir leid."

"Ginny lebt! Merlin sei gelobt, Molly und Arthur werden überwältigt sein, wenn ich ihnen das erzähle!" Pure Begeisterung schlug aus seiner Stimme.

Gerade wollte Neville ansetzen um weiter zu plaudern. Doch als sich, mit einem lauten quietschen, die Eingangstür von Borgin & Burke's zum erneuten Male öffnete, verstummte er schlagartig. Und verschmolz schnell mit der schützenden Dunkelheit, die ihm die schmale Lücke zwischen den verkommenen Läden darbot.

"So blass wie du ausschaust könnte man glatt meinen ein Gespenst wäre dir über den Weg gelaufen", sagte Snape aalglatt, während er etwas in die Innentasche seines Umhangs gleiten ließ. "Schauen wir zu das wir weiter kommen, es ist schon spät." Rasch hatte er sein Gesicht wieder hinter seiner Kapuze verhüllt, ehe er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Erleichtert darüber das er es diesmal nicht allzu Eilig hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken noch immer um den jungen Mann namens Neville, der sie dem Anschein nach gut gekannt hatte. Doch noch immer wußte sie nicht recht wie sie ihn einzuordnen hatte.

War er Freund oder Feind? Offensichtlich war er wohl eher ein Freund, doch wenn er ein Freund war und gleichzeitig ein gefährlicher Verbrecher… wer war dann sie? War sie etwa auch eine Kriminelle gewesen? Und wurde sie deshalb gefangen gehalten? War das ihre Strafe?

In der höchst verwirrenden Welt ihrer Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht wie die Gegend um sie herum immer düsterer und verwinkelter wurde.

Ahnungslos und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, wurde sie von Snape in eine finstere Ecke gezerrt. Hermine wollte schreien, doch er hatte bereits ihren Mund mit seiner blassen Hand verschlossen. Unfähig zu schreien, geschweige denn sich gegen ihn zu wehren, spürte sie nun wie sein heißer Atem auf ihre gekühlte Wangen traf und dort ein kribbelndes Gefühl hinterließ. Ängstlich flackerten ihre Augen den seinen entgegen.

Was hatte er bloß vor in solch einer ekelerregenden Gegend, zwischen Abfällen, schlammigen Pfützen und dem Kot von streunenden Tieren?

Die Ruß-gefärbten Wände der umstehenden Häusern erinnerten sie schmerzlich an den dunklen Zwinger, in dem sie vor Monaten in ihr neues Leben geboren wurde. Panisch atmend spürte sie, wie ihr Herz drohte ihren Brustkorb zu sprengen. Sie wollte laut schreien, ihn hysterisch von sich stoßen – doch nichts dergleichen war ihr Möglich. Sie war wie erstarrt vor Angst.

Allerdings hatte sie nicht viel Zeit ihre Selbstbeherrschung zu zügeln, denn schon im nächsten Moment hörte sie etwas.

Leise Schritte näherten sich aus nicht all zu großer Entfernung. Schreckhaft zuckte sie zusammen, als Snapes lange Strähnen ihr ins Gesicht peitschten und er ruckartig seinen Kopf in Richtung Straße drehte, um diese besser im Blickfeld zu behalten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien eine Gestalt, gehüllt in einen abgetragenen braunen Mantel – Neville.

Pfeilschnell, so schnell das es Hermine kaum registrieren konnte, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs gezogen und ein goldener Lichtstrahl entwich dessen hölzernen Spitze.

Ein gedämpftes Keuchen durchzog die aufkommende Nebelwand und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug der Körper des Getroffenen auf die gepflasterte Straße. Schnell wie eine Raubkatze hatte Snape von Hermine abgelassen und stürmte zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann. Unbarmherzig zerrte er ihm die schützende Kapuze aus dem Gesicht und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt zwischen Nevilles Augen.

"NEIN! BITTE NICHT!", schrie Hermine lauthals und schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor die Lippen.

Doch unbeeindruckt von der Hysterie der jungen Hexe, zog Snape nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und offenbarte nun seinem Opfer sein eigenes Antlitz.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Longbottom – interessant." Snapes Stimme klang fast unerträglich triumphal. "Wie man unschwer bemerken kann, scheint es, als hätte sie noch immer nicht ihre lästig tölpelhafte Art abgelegt. Äußerst amüsant ihr Betragen – Longbottom – sie sind nicht einmal in der Lage jemandem unbemerkt zu folgen, ohne das diesem Jemand sowie unzähligen Anderen, ihr trollhaftes Wesen förmlich anspringt."

"Sir…" Es war kein Flehen, das der junge Mann von sich gab.

"Nun Longbottom, sie haben doch nicht wirklich auch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geglaubt, dass mir ihre stümperhaften Spionageversuche verborgen blieben?" Snapes Stimme war beängstigend ruhig. "Schon seit sie den tropfenden Kessel verlassen haben, hatte ich sie im Auge. Aber sie waren ausserordentlich hartnäckig, dass muss man ihnen lassen."

"Was haben sie nun vor mit mir? Mich der MST ausliefern? Oder wollen sie mich lieber gleich hier auf der Stelle selbst töten?" Nevilles Stimme war erstaunlich gefasst, trotz seiner misslichen Lage.

"Töten… hm, sicherlich haben sie Recht. Das wäre wohl die angemessenste Strafe für sie und ihr unfähiges Verhalten", zischte Severus bedrohend eisig. "Doch man sollte mit solch erbärmlich hilflosen Kreaturen, wie sie eine sind, Gnade walten lassen." Erbarmungslos bohrten sich Snapes schwarze Augen in Nevilles und es war als blickte er geradewegs in dessen Seele.

Unfähig zu sprechen oder sich zu rühren, starrte der junge Zauberer hinauf zu Snape. Es dauerte nicht lange und dieser ließ wieder von ihm ab, drehte ihm unbeeindruckt den Rücken zu und seine glitzernden Augen trafen auf Hermine, die noch immer fassungslos hinter ihm stand und die Hände auf ihre Lippen presste.

"Nun verschwinden sie Longbottom ehe ich es mir noch anders überlege." Mit einer abwertenden Kopfbewegung nickte er ihm über seine linke Schulter zu. "Doch es wäre für sie das Beste, wenn sie diesen Zwischenfall keinem Erzählen und ihn schleunigst aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren rappelte sich Neville auf. Unsicher suchten seine Augen Hermines Blick, bevor er mit einem leisen Geräusch disapparierte.

"Und du tust es ihm am besten Gleich und streichst diese Begegnung umgehend aus deinem Geist – verstanden!"

Stumm stand die junge Hexe da und alles wozu sie in diesem Moment noch im Stande war, war ein einfaches Nicken.

"Nun gut, meine Anliegen hier sind erledigt – lass uns gehen." Mit diesen Worten packte Snape Hermines Oberarm und disapparierte aus den Schatten der ruinenhaften Häuser.

__

_hmm…… hmm… hmm… was ist denn da mit Snape los? Warum hat er Neville nicht getötet?? _

_Steckt vielleicht doch mehr hinter der schwarzen Fassade???_

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Reviews sind ja sozusagen das Brot des Autoren, deshalb würde ich mich natürlich sehr über Lob, Anregungen oder konstruktive Kritik freuen. Lasst mich also nicht verhungern. ;)_

_LG, Missy _


	13. Malfoy Manor – Teil 1

**Kapitel 13 – Malfoy Manor – Teil 1 (Das Herrenhaus der Malfoys)**

"Wenn du nicht Augenblicklich das Bad verlässt, komm' ich persönlich rein, um dich aus der Dusche zu holen!" Snapes dunkle Stimme ließ das gesamte Haus erzittern. Doch Hermine duschte seelenruhig weiter und ignorierte sein Gekeife.

Heute war der Tag gekommen, heute sollte die von Hermine mit Abscheu erwartete Party auf Malfoy Manor statt finden. Doch dem Anschein nach hatte Snape ihr Vorhaben, ihre gemeinsame Ankunft so weit wie möglich heraus zu zögern, bereits durchschaut. Immerhin stand sie bereits seit Stunden unter den rieselnden Wassertropfen des mächtigen Duschkopfes und versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch die Nervosität auf das Bevorstehende, sowie Angst und Unsicherheit, machten dies schier unmöglich.

Draußen war es bereits schon lange dunkel geworden und es war ziemlich offensichtlich das Snapes ohnehin äußerst dünner Geduldsfaden kurz vor dem zerreissen stand.

"Das ist kein Scherz! Du glaubst wohl du kannst dir alles erlauben wie?! MACH DAS DU DA RAUS KOMMST, ODER ICH KOMM REIN UND HOLE DICH!", brüllte er und donnerte mit geballten Fäusten gegen die massive Badezimmertür, bis deren Scharniere verdächtig zu quietschen begannen.

Nun war es wohl wirklich an der Zeit die schützenden Wände der Badezimmers zu verlassen, denn sie wollte es nicht herausfinden ob Snape es wirklich vollbringen würde, seine Drohungen in die Tat umzusetzen oder nicht.

Gerade als sie das Wasser abgestellt und sich ein Handtuch umgebunden hatte, flog die Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf und im Türrahmen stand ein wutschnaubender Severus Snape. Seine fahlen Wangen hatten bereits einen zarten rosé Ton angenommen, der fast identisch war mit der Farbe des Abendkleids, das er in seiner Hand hielt.

"Wenn du nicht augenblicklich damit beginnst dich zurecht zumachen, wirst du mich kennenlernen! Und zwar nicht von meiner besten Seite!", tobte er, während sich seine Nüstern bedrohlich aufblähten.

Er hatte eine beste Seite?

Mit einer energischen Geste warf er ihr das Kleid entgegen. "Meinst du etwa ich wüsste nicht warauf du hinaus willst? Du hoffst mich so sehr zu reizen, dass ich dich nicht sehen will und dich hier lasse. Aber da hast du dich getäuscht, du wirst mit mir zu dieser Feier kommen, auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Ich muss mich dort mit dir zeigen – ist dir das nicht klar?!" Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch bevor er das Bad wieder verlassen hatte, hielt er kurz inne. "In exakt fünfzehn Minuten werde ich wiederkommen und dann rate ich dir fertig angezogen zu sein. Wir kommen ohnehin schon Stunden zu spät."

Ohne ihr auch nur die Chance gegeben zu haben ihm zu widersprechen, schlug er hinter sich die Tür ins schloss und war verschwunden.

Exakt fünfzehn Minuten später, kämpfte Hermine noch immer mit den störrischen Ärmeln ihres Kleides. Ihre Hände waren schweißgebadet und zittrig, als das leise Quietschen der Tür sie zusammenschrecken ließ. Im Spiegel sah sie das Snape soeben den Raum betreten hatte. Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass auch er sich zurecht gemacht hatte. Seine sonst so triste, schwarze Robe schimmerte in einem leichten Grünton und die Säume der Ärmel waren mit filigranen Ornamenten bestickt.

"Ich bin sofort fertig", stammelte Hermine hastig, während sie sich wieder dem widerspenstigem Stück Stoff gewidmet hatte.

Wortlos trat Snape von hinten an sie heran. "Lass mich dir helfen."

Nur zögerlich löste sich sich ihre feuchten Hände, ehe er mit einer kurzen, geschickten Bewegung ihren Ärmel in seine dafür vorgesehene Form zupfte.

Schnell trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Hab keine Angst, solange du bei mir bleibst wird dir nichts passieren und niemand wird es wagen dich in meinem Beisein anzurühren. Ich gebe dir mein Wort." Seine Stimme klang angespannt. "Wir werden nur so lange bleiben wie nötig – versprochen."

Ein zittriges "Danke" war alles was sie über ihre Lippen brachte. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und erwiderte ihren Dank mit einem knappen Nicken.

"Übrigens, du siehst bezaubernd aus, wenn ich mir erlauben darf das zu sagen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Danke, Sir." Sie errötete leicht.

Bevor er den Türrahmen durchschritt blieb er noch einmal stehen und warf ihr einen verstohlenen Blick über seine Schulter zu. "Ich werde unten auf dich warten. Aber vergesse nicht dir vorher noch Schuhe anzuziehen." Mit einer seichten Kopfbewegung, deutete er auf Hermines nackte Füße, deren blanke Zehen noch verstohlen unter dem Saum des Kleides hervorstachen. Dann verschwand er kurzerhand hinaus in den spärlich erleuchteten Flur.

Unsicher zupfte sie noch ein paar ihrer halsstarrigen Strähnen zurecht, schlüpft in die Schuhe, die er ihr besorgt hatte und eilte, mit einem Herz das den Anschein erweckte es würde ihr die Rippen brechen wollen, den Flur entlang bis sie endlich die Treppe erreichte.

Am Fußende stand Snape. Mit strahlenden Augen blickte er hinauf zu ihr und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte die junge Hexe, dass der Anflug eines Lächelns über seine schmalen Lippen gehuscht war.

Galant reichte er ihr den Reisemantel und öffnete die Eingangstür.

Draussen war die Dämmerung bereits längst vergangen, doch trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde, war die Schwärze der Nacht keineswegs so finster wie all die Nächte davor.

Ein Nebelschleier trübte die sonst so klare Luft und hüllte, mithilfe des Vollmonds, die Umgebung in einen diffusen silbrigen Schimmer.

Fast Lautlos disapparierten die beiden nun nach Malfoy Manor, wo die Nebelwand ebenso undurchdringlich war wie schon in Godric's Hollow. Der weiße Vorhang machte es Hermine schwer die neue Gegend genauer in Augenschein nehmen zu können und somit erkannte sie das imposante, schmiedeeiserne Doppeltor erst als sie nur noch wenige Schritte davon entfernt war. Jeden Flügel zierte ein Geflecht aus fein gearbeiteten Metalldrähten, welche die Initialen von Malfoy Manor bildeten.

Kurz davor hielten sie inne und Snape machte sich daran seinen linken Ärmel in die Höhe zu krempeln.

"Es wird wohl besser sein wenn du niemandem direkt in die Augen siehst. Ausserdem möchte ich dein Wort das du niemandem widersprechen wirst, egal was sie dir an den Kopf werfen", sagte er nebensächlich, während er sich noch immer mit der Knopfleiste seines Ärmels beschäftigte.

"Das werde ich schon nicht!", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

"Ich würde es dir nicht ans Herz legen, wenn ich nicht wüsste wie du bist. Ich will immerhin nicht riskieren das dir etwas zustösst heute Nacht."

Mittlerweile hatte er das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm entblösst und hob es als eine Art Beweis, dem Tor entgegen. "Komm!"

Im selben Moment, als die beiden hindurch schritten, löste sich das dunkle Metall auf und es erweckte den Eindruck als bestünde es aus nichts weiter als dichtem Rauch.

Doch Hermines anfängliche Verwunderung über den merkwürdigen Durchgang, wurde nun noch übertroffen von der eindrucksvollen Gartenanlage die sich in all ihrer Pracht vor ihnen erstreckte. Die üppigen Eibenhecken, die das Grundstück umschlossen, mussten wohl den Großteil des Nebels am Eindringen gehindert haben. Hier schwebte der sanfte weiße Schleier nur knapp über dem Grund und bot den beiden einen fast klaren Blick über den Vorgarten der Malfoys.

Akkurat geschnittene kleine Buchskugeln säumten den hellen Kiesweg, welcher unter ihren Schritten ein gedämpftes Knirschen von sich gab. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte man das leise plätschern eines Brunnens und am Ende des geraden Pfads erstreckte sich, in majestätischer Anmut, ein stattliches Herrenhaus. Die rautenförmigen Fenster der kompletten unteren Etage schimmerten ihnen entgegen und tauchten die spärlich beleuchtete Anlage in ein leicht goldenes Licht.

Doch ein plötzlicher Schatten, der durch die niedrige Nebeldecke huschte, erweckte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit. Reflexartig zuckte sie zusammen und krallte sich erschrocken in Snapes Arm.

"Keine Angst, dass ist nur einer von Lucius' Pfauen, er scheint einen Faible für diese Viecher zu hegen. In der hinteren Parkanlage gibt es noch unzählige davon", sagte Severus unbeeindruckt.

"Hintere Parkanlage? Geht das hier noch weiter?"

"Sicher, die Malfoys legten immer viel wert auf Dekadenz." Unvermittelt blieb er stehen und blickte fast schon gespenstig auf die junge Frau hinab. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts lag in tiefen Schatten verborgen, doch die markanten Züge der offen gelegten Seite wurden durch den güldenen Schein der Fenster noch zusätzlich hervorgehoben.

"Übrigens, die Grenzen dieses Grundstücks werden für den heutigen Abend auch deine Grenzen sein. Das gesamte Anwesen ist zwar groß, aber nicht groß genug um dich nicht finden können. Allerdings wird es ohnehin das Beste für dich sein, bei mir zu bleiben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, Sir."

Wortlos gingen sie nun weiter über den weißen Kies, bis sie vor einer Eingangstür aus dunklem Holz standen, welche wie von Geisterhand nach innen aufschwang.

Nachdem sie ihre Mäntel in der Garderobe zurück gelassen hatten, wurden ihre Schritte von den angewiderten Blicken, zahlreicher fahlgesichtiger Ahnenportraits begleitet. Sie passierten eine luxuriös ausgestattete Eingangshalle, bis sie direkt vor einer massiven Flügeltür standen. Dumpfe Geräusche drangen durch die Türblätter und ließen darauf schließen das sich dahinter eine kleine Menschenmenge verbarg.

Verängstigt suchte Hermine Snapes Blick, doch dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt nach der bronzenen Türklinke zu greifen. Er zögerte und atmete tief durch ehe er den Drücker umfasste und in die Tiefe riss. In jenem Moment, wo das aufkommende Licht in Hermines Augen traf, glaubte sie ihr Herz würde ihr augenblicklich seinen Dienst versagen.

Der Raum war nur von dem schummrigen Licht der umher schwebenden Kerzen erhellt. Doch trotz der gedämpften Beleuchtung konnte man problemlos die Menschen erkennen, die sich darin befanden.

Hermines Brust bebte unter ihrem schweren Atem und in ihre Hände strömte eine eisige Kälte. Verzweifelt drängte sie ihren Körper möglichst nah an Snapes, fast so als würde sie hinter seiner schmalen Gestalt genügend Schutz finden.

Doch sobald sie sich auch nur einen Schritt bewegte, schallte das verräterisch laute Geräusch ihrer Absätze durch den gesamten Salon.

Nachdem sie bereits den halben Saal durchquert hatten, standen sie vor einer langen, kunstvoll verzierten Tafel an der nicht mehr als eine Handvoll Menschen saßen.

"Severus, mein guter Freund, wo habt ihr nur so lange gesteckt? Ich dachte schon ihr würdet uns gar nicht mehr mit eurer Anwesenheit beehren. Das wäre doch zu bedauerlich gewesen, so etwas wie heute bekommt man immerhin nicht alle Tage geboten. Viele von uns, unter anderem auch Yaxley, haben sich bereits zurückgezogen." Es war Lucius Malfoy der die beiden als erstes erreichte.

Verheißungsvoll blickte er nun von Snape zu Hermine und auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein widerwärtiges Grinsen. "Hübsch hast du sie gemacht, dein kleines Täubchen, man könnte fast meinen du würdest sie mit uns auf eine Stufe stellen." Grob packte der Blonde Mann ihr Kinn und musterte ihre Gesichtszüge.

"Nun ja, Lucius, wie du weißt bin ich ein viel beschäftigter Mann, da kann es schon einmal vorkommen das ich mitten in der Arbeit stecke. Aber du weißt ja – das Beste kommt ja bekanntlich zum Schluss und somit sind wir eben das krönende Finale", erwiderte Snape unbeeindruckt.

"Haha, in der Arbeit stecken – eine wundervolle Metapher. Köstlich mein Freund! Ich kann mir ganz genau vorstellen worin du gesteckt hast." Mit diesen Worten blickte er gierig zu Hermine, welche noch immer ängstlich neben Severus stand und nicht recht wußte wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

"Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer worauf du hinaus willst, Lucius." Snape's Stimme klang matt.

"Oh Severus, du bist dir bestens darüber im Klaren was ich damit meine." Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen, ließ er den silbernen Knauf seines Stockes über die zarte Haut von Hermines Dekolletés gleiten, welche daraufhin schnell einen Schritt zurückwich.

"Wie ich sehe warst du wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich, Severus. Ich hatte gehofft du hättest die Worte meines letzten Besuchs, ein wenig ernster genommen. Doch wie ich feststellen muss, ist sie immer noch so verklemmt wie eh und je. Du wirst sie doch wohl bereits…" Doch ehe Malfoy seinen Satz vollenden konnte, hatte Snape ihn bereits mit einem finsteren Blick unterbrochen.

"Wenn du in Erfahrung bringen willst ob ich sie defloriert habe oder nicht, dann kannst du beruhigt sein, ich habe deinen Worten Taten folgen lassen und mir genommen was mir zusteht."

Geschockt warf Hermine Snape einen verachtungswürdigen Blick zu und wich unterbewusst einen knappen Schritt zurück. Schlagartig gruben sich ihre Fingernägel in die Innenfläche ihrer Hände und ihr Körper verkrampfte sich. Es war ihr unklar, wie er nur so leichtfertig über jenes Ereignis lügen konnte. Doch seine Aussage hatte genügt um ihr die Ereignisse dieser Nacht wieder vor Augen zu führen.

Gequält schloss sie die Augenihre Lider und atmete tief durch. Das letzte was sie wollte, war hier bei diesen Leuten anfangen zu weinen.

Doch Malfoy beachtete sie nicht länger. Zufrieden grinsend neigte er sich zu Snape und klopfte ihm gönnerhaft auf dessen Schulter. "Sehr schön, mein Freund, sehr schön! Aber wenn ich dir den guten Rat geben darf – pack die Zügel etwas straffer, denn so wie es aussieht reitet die Stute bald dich." Ein verhöhnendes Lachen drang nun aus Lucius' Kehle, doch Snapes finsterer Blick verhärtete sich und Hermine konnte unschwer erkennen wie seine Kieferknochen zu arbeiten begannen.

"Nun Lucius, deine Ausdrucksweise ist ja mal wieder sehr gewählt –", schnarrte er ironisch, "doch DAS wird in meinem Stall niemals der Fall sein. Achte lieber darauf, dass dein eigener Sohn schleunigst das reiten lernt, nicht das er vom Pferd fällt. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind – wo ist Draco denn überhaupt?" Nun wechselte das süffisante Grinsen seinen Eigentümer und zwar von Malfoy zu Snape.

Lucius' Gesicht ähnelte nun einer verärgerten Grimasse. "Draco ist im Ausland", antwortete der blonde Mann verbittert. "Im Auftrag des dunklen Lords versteht sich!", fügte er noch mit Nachdruck hinzu.

"Wirklich? Der dunkle Lord hat nichts dergleichen erwähnt, aber wie dem auch sei, ich denke auch nicht das du es Nötig hättest, dich bei mir zu rechtfertigen." Schnell wimmelte er die Hand des blonden Zauberers von seiner Schulter. "Was bist du bloß für ein Gastgeber Lucius? Lässt du deine Gäste immer so lange auf dem trockenen sitzen?"

"Oh verzeih mir, ich war wohl abgelenkt und habe mich unter anderem von dem Anblick deiner kleinen Begleiterin hinreissen lassen." Gierig funkelte Malfoy die junge Hexe an.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment schnipste er mit dem Finger und ein kleiner runzeliger Hauself schleppte ein randvolles Tablett voller gläserner Kelche herbei. Beherzt griff Snape zu und holte sich zwei Gläser gefüllt mit dunkelrotem Wein.

"Trink." Mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch erlaubte, reichte er Hermine das edelgeschwungene Glas.

"Nun komm Severus, wir waren soeben dabei eine Partie Poker zu spielen. Gesell' dich doch zu uns und genieße den Rest der Nacht." Mit diesen Worten bugsierte Malfoy den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer zu einem noch freien Platz am Tisch.

Hermine zögerte und mit einer Mischung aus Missmut und Unbehagen, blickte sie sich um. Doch alles was sie in den Ecken des Raumes erkennen konnte, waren ein paar schemenhafte Gestalten die gekrümmt und mit gesenkten Köpfen an den Wänden kauerten und einen unheimlichen Eindruck hinterließen. Just in diesem Moment wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sich wohl der einzig, einigermaßen sichere Platz in diesem Raum, an Snapes Seite befand.

Wortlos trat sie von hinter an ihn heran und beobachtete seine geschickten Hände dabei, wie er die einzelnen Karten, zwischen seinen langen Fingern aufzufächern begann.

Verstohlen huschten ihre Augen nun noch zu den wenigen Anwesenden, die ebenfalls am Tisch saßen. Unter anderem erweckte eine dünne Hexe mit langem schwarzen Haar und schweren Lidern, die ihre dunklen Augen in tiefe Schatten hüllten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Doch als sie sah, wer oder was an ihrer Seite kauerte, durchfuhr ein ungeahnter Schrecken ihre Glieder. Ein rotblonder junger Mann, nicht älter als sie selbst, kniete, in sich zusammen gefallen, neben ihr und trug nicht weiter als ein Halsband inklusive einer Leine, sowie einen verdreckten Lumpen als Lendenschurz. Sein Körper war über und über mit Striemen und blauen Flecken überzogen und sein Gesicht, oder zumindest das was einmal sein Gesicht gewesen war, war zu geschwollen und leuchtete in allen nur erdenklichen Farben des Regenbogens. Ein tiefer Schnitt klaffte auf seiner rechten Wange und seine Lippen waren eine einzige Kraterlandschaft von Rissen.

Doch als der junge Mann es wagte leicht seinen Kopf anzuheben, und sich für einen immens kurzen Augenblick, sein Blick mit dem ihren kreuzte, füllten sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen.

Seine trüben blauen Augen spiegelten all die Grausamkeit, all den Schmerz und all das Leid wider, das ihm in wohl in der letzten Zeit widerfahren war.

"Aber nicht doch Finnigan!", zischte die raue Stimme der Frau neben ihm, ehe sie ihm einen kräftigen Tritt mit der Spitze ihres Absatzes verpasste. "Was fällt dir ein einfach so den Kopf zu heben – habe ich dir das erlaubt? Benimmt sich so ein braver Hund? RUNTER MIT DIR AUF DEN BODEN!" Ihrer dunklen Stimme folgte ein schrilles, hysterisches Lachen, als der junge Mann sich wie ein Hund flach auf den Boden legte.

Snape dagegen ließ sich von der gesamten Situation nicht stören. Mit unergründlicher Miene leerte er sein Glas in einem Zug – doch dann flirrten Bellatrixs Augen hinüber zu Hermine.

"Oh… Snape, was haben wir denn da für ein Vögelchen? Ist das nicht die Kleine von dem berühmten Trio?" Verschreckt verzog Hermine das Gesicht, als Bellatrixs unterlaufene Augen begannen sie zu mustern. "Mit ein paar blutenden Wunden und ein paar blauen Flecken im Gesicht würde die Gute gleich wesentlich besser aussehen, finde ich. Oder wie wäre es, wenn ich ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern würde – Snape?!" Sie spuckte förmlich seinen Namen aus als wäre er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Blitzartig hatte sie ihren Zaubertsab gezückt und richtete ihn nun direkt auf Hermines Mund.

"NEIN!", schrie Snape und reflexartig hatte sich die junge Hexe einen Arm vors Gesicht gehalten, doch Snape war schneller.

Mit der Geschwindigkeit, die problemlos jede Raubkatze abhängen hätte können, war er aufgesprungen und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Auch er hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt und zielte nun genau zwischen die Augenbrauen der Todesserin.

"Wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest, Bellatrix, meinen Eigentum zu bedrohen, wirst du von mir ein Lächeln verpasst bekommen."

Schnell hatte die Frau mit dem irren Blick wieder ihren Zauberstab verschwinden lassen, lehnte sich nun gelassen auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und gab ein heiseres Lachen von sich.

"Snape, du willst mich bedrohen? Mich?! Du weißt doch wohl in wessen Gunst ich stehe? Nur zu – tu dir keinen Zwang an und greife mich an." Provokativ breitete sie ihre Arme aus. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du mit deiner Bestrafung umgehen kannst." Ein breites Lächeln bildete sich nun auf ihren spröden Lippen. "Du weißt, wir Todesser habe keinerlei Regeln, ausser das wir uns untereinander weder angreifen, verletzen noch töten dürfen – wird diese Regel gebrochen wird die höchst mögliche Strafe angesetzt –" Nun beugte sie sich knapp über den Tisch und verringerte somit die Entfernung zu Snapes Zauberstab. "und zwar einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod!" Mit gespielt bedauerten Blick zog sie nun eine Schnute. "War dir das nicht mehr bewusst?" Erneut folgte ihr schrilles Lachen, ehe sie sich wieder gelassen nach hinten in den Sessel sinken ließ. Unbekümmert, als wäre nichts vorgefallen gewesen, nahm sie wieder ihre Karten auf, die sie lediglich abgelegt hatte.

"Bei Merlin, Severus, was ist hier los?" Eine hübsche blonde Frau, mit einem Gesicht das an eine Porzellanpuppe erinnerte, hatte soeben den Tisch erreicht. Doch ihre Gesichtszüge waren besorgt. Sobald Snape sie erblickt hatte, senkte er seinen Zauberstab.

"Du kommst spät, Cissy. Snape wollte uns gerade vorführen wie er die Kontrolle verliert, wenn man ein wenig mit seinem kleinen, dreckigen Schlammblut spielen möchte." Mit jedem von Bellatrixs Worten verfinsterte sich ihr Blick ein Stückchen mehr.

"Ach Bella, sei doch nicht so zu Severus – wir haben ihm immerhin viel zu verdanken." Sie warf Snape einen fast schon liebevollen Blick zu, doch gleichzeitig war der Blick, der Hermine traf, um so kälter. "Ich dachte ausserdem ihr wolltet Poker spielen? Das bei euch aber auch immer alles ausarten muss – wie kleine Kinder."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln nickte Narcissa Snape zu. "Setz dich doch wieder und spiel weiter, die Nacht ist noch so jung." Ohne ihn auch nur einen einzigen Moment aus den Augen gelassen zu haben, wandte sie sich nun hinter Malfoy, der alles stumm beobachtet hatte. "Lucius, gib ihm neue Karten, seine liegen überall auf dem Boden zerstreut." Neckisch strich sie dem blonden Mann die Haare aus dem Nacken, was dieser mit einem leisen Knurren quittierte.

Wortlos tat Snape was Narcissa ihm geraten hatte, rückte seinen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich mit angespannter Miene. Ohne zu zögern schickte Lucius ein paar Karten, quer über den Tisch, zu Snapes Platz und das Spiel konnte beginnen.

__

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Reviews sind ja sozusagen das Brot des Autoren, deshalb würde ich mich natürlich sehr über Lob, Anregungen oder konstruktive Kritik freuen. Lasst mich also nicht verhungern. ;)_

_LG, Missy _


	14. Malfoy Manor – Teil 2

**Kapitel 14 – Malfoy Manor – Teil 2 (Hilflos)**

Das Spiel näherte sich allmählich seinem Höhepunkt und die letzten beiden Spieler die noch übrig geblieben waren, waren Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape. All die Anderen Spieler hatten bereits die Tafel verlassen – mit Ausnahme von Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Stimmung war angespannt und obwohl Snape am gewinnen war, hatte er sich entschieden von Elfenwein auf Feuerwhisky umzusteigen.

Nervös spielte Hermine an dem Standfuß ihres gläsernen Kelches herum und bemerkte wie langsam aber sicher ihre Füsse begannen zu schmerzen. Noch immer hatte sie es nicht gewagt von Snapes Seite zu weichen. Ebenso wie sie angewurzelt hinter Snape stehen blieb, blieb Narcissa an Malfoys Seite. Das war wohl Lucius Malfoys Frau – doch warum suchte sie dann nach Snapes Blickkontakt wie ein ausgehungerter Hund seinen Knochen?

"Du weißt aber schon darüber bescheid, dass wir alle zugestimmt haben beim Poker vollkommen auf Legilimentik zu verzichten – oder Snape?", zischte Bellatrix biestig, während sie sich mit gefalteten Fingern in ihren Sessel zurück sinken ließ und voller Skepsis Snape beim spielen musterte.

"Ich bin mir dessen bestens bewusst, Bellatrix." Snape konzentrierte sich gerade darauf den Stapel voller glitzernder Münzen beiseite zu schieben, welche er soeben erobert hatte. "Ich brauche keine Legilimentik um zu gewinnen, ich habe meinen ganz speziellen Glücksbringer bei mir." Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken deutete Snape zu Hermine, woraufhin die Frau namens Narcissa ihr einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Lucius seinen schwarzhaarigen Gegenspieler dabei, wie dieser gerade im Inbegriff war ihn zu schlagen. Als sich plötzlich die blonde Frau zu seinem Ohr hinab beugte und ihm etwas zu flüsterte. Dem Anschein nach etwas erfreuliches, denn innerhalb von Sekunden hellte sich die Miene des blonden Zauberers wieder auf.

Süffisant grinsend schmiegte sich Malfoy in das weiche Leder seiner Sessellehne und legte gelassen ein Bein über das andere Knie.

"So Severus…" Stoisch begutachtete er den silber-glänzenden Schlangenkopf, der seinen schwarzen Stock zierte. "genug der Kinderspielchen. Lass uns nun die Einsätze ein wenig erhöhen."

Misstrauisch verfinsterte sich Snapes Blick und anhand seiner Augen konnte man förmlich die Skepsis erkennen, die soeben seine Gedanken belegte. "In wie fern, Lucius?" Seine schwarzen Augen hielten sein blondes Gegenüber fixiert und ein lautes Zischen presste sich zwischen seine Zähne hindurch, nachdem er sein Whiskyglas in einem Zug geleert hatte.

Nun zogen sich Malfoys Mundwinkel in ungeahnte Höhen und sein Blick wurde finster, ehe er sich wieder seiner Frau widmete.

"Bring mir den Rotschopf." Ohne zu zögern verschwand Narcissa in den umgebenden Schatten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte sie mit einer jungen Frau zurück, welche sie grob am Arm gepackt hielt.

Blankes Entsetzen brach über Hermine herein, denn sie erkannte das rothaarige Mädchen sofort wieder. Das war eindeutig ihre Zellennachbarin namens Ginny, die mit ihr den so genannten Zwinger verlassen hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie sich mittlerweile etwas verändert. Sie war, wie schon der junge Mann neben Bellatrix, in saubere weiße Lumpen gehüllt, welche jedoch ihre Blöße nur aufs knappste verhüllten. Darüber hinaus war sie wesentlich blasser als zuvor und ihr Gesicht, sowie die nackte Haut ihrer Arme und Beine, waren mit einer Menge tief lilafarbener Flecken und roter Striemen überzogen. Es war offensichtlich das sie mehr als einfach nur geschlagen worden war – Malfoy hatte sie gequält.

Teilnahmslos hielt sie ihren Kopf gesenkt und wagte es nicht jemandem der Umstehenden in die Augen zu blicken. Doch Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden und es zerriss ihr fast das Herz, wie sie jenes erbärmlich wirkende Wesen neben dem arroganten, blonden Zauberer stehen sah.

Sie fühlte sich schlecht, fast schon schuldig. Die ganze Zeit über war sie der Meinung gewesen sie hätte es in Snapes Obhut schlecht getroffen, doch dieser Abend führte ihr auf brutalste Weise vor Augen, wie gut sie es doch eigentlich bei ihm hatte. Zumindest im Gegensatz zu den Anderen.

Ihr Herz hämmerte unnachgiebigen gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie war voller Mitleid und nur mit einem festen Biss auf ihre Unterlippe schaffte sie es mühevoll ihre Tränen zu bezwingen. Zu schmerzlich war die Erkenntnis, dass eben diese junge Frau, die ihr damals noch den Anschein vermittelt hatte, stark und widerstandsfähiger als alle anderen gewesen zu sein, nun gebrochen, gedemütigt und eingeschüchtert vor ihr stand.

Doch auch Snape war allem Anschein nach, durch ihr Auftreten, ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht worden.

"Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, was du nun mit der kleinen Weasley hier willst?" Snapes Stimme klang gereizt.

"Oh wie bedauerlich Severus, ich war stets der Meinung du würdest über eine ausserordentliche Auffassung verfügen. Nun, dann lass mich es dir erklären. Und zwar setzte ich mein Spielzeug gegen deins!" Es schien fast so als wäre das triumphierende Grinsen auf Lucius' schmalen Lippen festgewachsen.

"WAS? NEIN!" Blitzartig, und mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und Angst, hatte sich Hermine in den festen Stoff von Severus' Schulter gekrallt. Ihre Augen waren geweitet vor Entsetzen und ihr Herzschlag überschlug sich förmlich.

"SEI STILL!", brüllte Severus barsch. "HABE ICH DIR ETWA GESTATTET AUCH NUR EINEN TON VON DIR ZU GEBEN?!"

Sofort verstummte die junge Hexe. Doch ebenso erschütternd, wie Malfoys dreister Vorschlag, war der grausame Blick den Narcissa Malfoy ihr zuwarf, als diese bemerkt hatte, dass sich noch immer Hermines Finger hilfesuchend an Snapes Schulter klammerten.

"Was ist nun? Nimmst du den Einsatz an? Oder bist du Schlichtweg zu Feige für solch einen pikanten Einsatz?" Provozierend, und begleitet von dem hysterischen Gelächter seiner Schwägerin, lehnte sich Lucius auf den Tisch und blickte seinem letzten Kontrahenten herausfordernd in die schwarzen Augen.

Mit unergründlicher Miene und Gesichtszügen, dessen Unerbittlichkeit selbst seine eigene Mutter getäuscht hätte, blickte Snape zu Malfoy hinüber als wolle er den Anschein erwecken, er wöge die Vor- und Nachteile ab. Doch das Malmen seiner Kieferknochen, sowie sein schwerer Atem, verriet Hermine das er gerade krampfhaft mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung rang.

"Ich denke nicht, Lucius, mein guter Freund, dass das ein fairer Einsatz ist." Er hatte eine merkwürdige Sanftheit in seiner Stimme. "Ich meine, sieh' dir die kleine Weasley nur an. Im Gegensatz zu ihr –" Mit einer überheblichen Handbewegung deutete er auf Hermine als wäre sie ein Stück Vieh, das man auf einem Markt begutachtet. "ist deine Gespielin nicht einmal ein Drittel wert. Verzeih mir Lucius, so verlockend dein Angebot auch sein mag, aber ich bin kein Schwachkopf der sich über den Tisch ziehen lässt. Keines deiner Spielzeuge, selbst wenn du mir beide bieten würdest, wäre auch nur annähernd ausreichen. Es tut mir leid, aber meine Antwort lautet – Nein, ich bin nicht gewillt sie einzusetzen."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf, doch das Gesicht von Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich schlagartig in eine hasserfüllte Fratze verwandelt, mit der sie der jungen Hexe Blicke zuwarf, die ohne jeden Zweifel durchblicken ließen, dass sie sie auf der Stelle hätte töten wollen.

Ohne dass Malfoy auch nur die Chance bekam Snape zu widersprechen, erhob dieser erneut seine dunkle Stimme: "Ich denke ich habe nun genug die Gunst dieser jungen Dame ausgereizt." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Hermine. "Geh' und setz' dich da hinten in die Ecke und ich will für den Rest des Abends keinen Mucks mehr von dir hören – verstanden?"

Hermine nickte hastig, alles war ihr lieber als weiterhin an diesem Tisch zu stehen – wie Freiwild.

"Na also los, dann verschwinde!", befahl Snape rüde und deutete auf einen Haufen freier Stühle an der Wand.

Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, setzte sie sich in Bewegung und ließ sich auf einen der vielen freien Plätze nieder, die bei ihrer Ankunft noch besetzt waren. Nun saß sie in den schützenden Schatten, die das spärliche Licht der Flammen nicht mehr erreichten und fühlte sich wie ein Zuschauer. Der Tisch an dem sie noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, war hell erleuchtet und ermöglichte es ihr somit das gesamte Geschehen zu überblicken sowie alles Gesprochene zu vernehmen.

Voller Hoffnung erwartete nun die junge Hexe das auch Ginny wieder zurückkehren würde, immerhin hatte sie ihr soviel Erlebtes mitzuteilen. Nicht zuletzt das aufeinander Treffen mit dem jungen Mann in der Winkelgasse, der Ginny dem Anschein nach gut kannte.

Doch voller Grauen musste sie mit ansehen, wie der blonde Zauberer die rothaarige Hexe daran hinderte.

Fest umklammerte er ihr Handgelenk und richtete wieder das Wort an Snape.

"Du sagtest du hättest einen ganz speziellen Talisman, ja? Mal schauen ob mir mein kleines Schätzchen hier ebenso viel Glück bringt, wie dir dein Püppchen." Mit diesen Worten warf er Ginny einen strengen Blick zu, der sie augenblicklich erzittern ließ. "Auf die Knie mit dir! Du weißt was du zu tun hast."

Schlagartig durchzogen Gefühle wie Zorn, Hass und Abscheu jede Faser von Hermines Körper und stürmisch biss sie sich auf die geballte Faust, um zu verhindern das sie einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab. Doch das Schlimmste war für sie, dass sie hilflos dabei zusehen musste, wie Ginny sich, begleitet von Bellatrixs ekelerregendem Grinsen, zwischen Malfoys Oberschenkeln auf die Knie sinken ließ.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und alles in ihr schrie danach einfach nur auf Lucius loszustürmen und Ginny zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sie focht einen immens harten Kampf gegen ihren Verstand, der ihr sagte dass es ihr eigenes und vielleicht sogar Snapes Todesurteil gewesen wäre, wenn sie nun einfach dazwischen gehen würde.

Mit zittrigen Fingern begann Ginny nun Lucius' Hose zu öffnen und somit seine bereits erigierte Männlichkeit zu entblössen, welche sich ihr nun drohend entgegen wölbte. Nur zögerlich senkte sie ihren Kopf, ehe sie zaghaft ihre Lippen öffnete und sie über die Spitze seines Schaftes stülpte.

Reflexartig vergruben sich Malfoys Hände in ihrem roten Haar und sorgten rabiat dafür, dass sie ihn noch tiefer in sich aufnahm. Widerstandslos ließ sie seinen führenden Rhythmus über sich ergehen.

Snape wandte sich angeekelt ab von diesem Szenario und Narcissa verrollte entnervt die Augen, während sie kopfschüttelnd ihrem Mann den Rücken zukehrte. Doch bevor sie den Salon verließ, warf sie Snape, der ihren Abgang aus dem Augenwinkel begleitet hatte, noch einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. Einen Schritt später war sie mit der Dunkelheit des Flures verschmolzen und alles was sie hinterlassen hatte, war der schwere Duft eines sündhaft teuren Parfüms.

"Bist du wirklich der Meinung das du in diesem Zustand noch in der Lage bist einen klaren Kopf zu behalten?", fragte Snape skeptisch und entriss somit endlich Lucius das hämischen Grinsen aus dem Gesicht.

"Sicher doch, Snape!", knurrte dieser gereizt.

"Wirklich? Nicht das du dann die Kleine dafür verantwortlich machst, wenn du erneut gegen mich verlierst.", erwiderte Snape gequält grinsend, während er sich gelassen in seinem Sessel zurück lehnte und seine Fingerkuppen aufeinander legte. "Ich meine es ja nur gut, mein Freund, denn ICH kann bei diversen Dingen keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Immerhin hatte ich erhofft, dass du wenigstens eine kleine Herausforderung für mich währst." Gönnerhaft zog Severus beide Augenbrauen, sowie beide Schultern in die Höhe und blickte sein blondes Gegenüber gespielt unschuldig in dessen graue Augen.

Ein wütendes Schnauben, fast wie das eines Ungeheuers, war von Malfoys Seite zu vernehmen. Angespannt schloss der blonde Zauberer seine Augen und atmete tief durch, während seine Kieferknochen zu malmen begannen.

"VERSCHWINDE!" Mit diesen Worten hatte er Ginny brutal an den Haaren nach oben gezogen, was sie mit einem schmerzverzerrten Ton quittierte und stieß sie unsanft in Hermines Richtung. "ICH WERDE MICH DIR SPÄTER NOCH WIDMEN – FREU DICH NICHT ZU FRÜH!"

Kurzerhand schloss er wieder die Knöpfe seiner Hose und funkelte Snape herausfordernd an.

"Ich hoffe du bist nun zufrieden?!", raunte Malfoy missmutig.

Snapes schwarze Augen wanderten nun zur Decke und es erweckte den Eindruck als würde er demonstrativ nachdenken. Doch nur wenige Sekunden später lehnte er sich leicht hinüber zu Lucius, der noch immer schnaubend an der Kopfseite des Tisches thronte. "Nun ja, eins gäbe es da noch, Lucius…" Schalkhaft hielt er sein leeres Whiskyglas in die Höhe. "wie wäre es mit einem gefüllten Glas?"

Erbost von Snapes Unverschämtheit, verfinsterten sich Malfoys Gesichtszüge zu einer bedrohlichen Maske.

"Nicht Lucius…", scharrte Bellatrix dazwischen, die die ganze Zeit über nichts weiter als ein stummer Zaungast gewesen war. "lass mich das doch bitte machen – es wäre mir eine Ehre unserem guten Freund das zu geben, was er verdient." Sie hatte sich Snape zugewandt und grinste nun dünkelhaft.

Ohne Malfoy oder Snape auch nur die Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben etwas zu erwidern, hob sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus' Glas und im Handumdrehen füllte es sich mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit.

Höchst skeptisch erhob sich eine von Snapes Augenbrauen und musterte die Flüssigkeit, doch ehe das Glas an seine Lippen führte, führte er es an seine Nase.

"Wasser – aber Bellatrix, ich wußte ja schon immer das dir der Ruf deiner überaus großzügigen Gastfreundlichkeit vorauseilt, jedoch muss ich gestehen das er dir bei weitem nicht gerecht wird."Er prostete ihr feixend zu und leerte das Glas in einem Zug. "Allerdings hätte es ein wenig kühler sein können, meine Liebe."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ginny Hermine erreicht und neben ihr Platz genommen. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Kopf gesenkt und wischte sich nun mit zittrigen Fingern, beschämt über ihre Lippen – wortlos.

Tröstend legte die brünette Hexe ihre flache Hand auf den Rücken ihres rothaarigen Gegenübers, woraufhin diese Autschend zusammen zuckte. Sofort riss Hermine ihre Hand zurück.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid wenn ich dir wehgetan habe – das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon ok." Noch immer hatte es Ginny nicht gewagt ihr in die Augen zu blicken, doch im schummrigen Licht der Kerzen sah Hermine, dass stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen kullerten.

Nochmals wagte die brünette Hexe einen erneuten Versuch ihrer Freundin ein wenig Halt zu schenken. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre kalte Hand zwischen die ihren und versuchte ihr somit das Gefühl zu übermittelte, nicht allein zu sein.

"Alles wird gut, glaub' mir." Hermines Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Langsam hob Ginny den Kopf an und blickte mit ihren braunen Augen in die ihres Gegenübers. Doch was Hermine darin sah war schlimmer als jede nur erdenkliche Qual, die sie sich hätte ausmalen können – denn Ginnys Augen waren leer.

Keine Hoffnung, kein hitziges Funkeln, kein Lebenwille, nein nicht einmal Anzeichen von innerlichem Kampf. Ihre Augen waren trüb und hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren, fast so wie die Augen die sich mit dem schlimmsten aller Dinge abgefunden hatten und sich nichts sehnlicher als den Tod herbei wünschten.

"Alles wird gut?", wiederholte Ginny matt. "Nein Hermine, nichts wird gut. Nichts! Du kannst dich wohl immer noch nicht daran erinnern, aber Harry und Ron sind tot, einfach weg, und sie werden nie mehr zurückkehren." Ihre Tränen waren für einen kurzen Moment zum versiegen gekommen, doch die Worte die ihre Lippen verließen, sprach sie mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass es Hermine einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte.

"Sei stark, bitte. Wir waren vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse und dort bin ich einem jungen Mann names Neville Longbottom begegnet. Er sagte das sich die letzten Überlebenden zusammen getan haben und dann hat er zwei Namen erwähnt die sich freuen würden, dass du noch lebst…warte lass mich nachdenken… Molly und Arthur."

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein Blitzen über Ginnys Augen. "Mum und Dad – sie leben?!" Doch nur Sekundenspäter hatte die Realität sie wieder in die bodenlose Tiefe der Hoffnungslosigkeit gerissen. "Niemand wird kommen und uns helfen, glaub' mir Hermine, niemand. Es sind einfach noch zu viele von denen und zu wenige von uns. Ich entkomme Malfoy nur mit dem Tod." Doch plötzlich schreckte sie auf und ein Hauch von Vitalität blitzte in ihren Augen. "Weiß Snape davon?"

"Nein, aber er hat Neville erwischt."

"Er hat ihn erwischt?! Wo ist er? Ist er Tod?" Ginnys Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen.

"Nein, er hat ihn laufen lassen.", besänftigte Hermine ihre Freundin.

"Er hat ihn laufen lassen? Ernsthaft? Snape? Wieso?" Ungläubig funkelten Ginnys Augen und es wirkte für den kurzen Moment, als wäre neues Leben in sie zurückgekehrt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe gesehen wie Neville verschwunden ist – unversehrt."

"Wie dem auch sei, zumindest weiß er jetzt, dass sich die letzten Überlebenden zusammen getan haben."

"Woher soll er das wissen? Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt und als Neville es mir erzählte war Snape nicht dabei."

Ein trauriges Kopfschütteln war von der rothaarigen Hexe zu vernehmen. "Snape beherrscht Legilimentik wie niemand anderes, abgesehen von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

"Du-weißt-schon-wem? Legilimentik? Was soll das sein?", fragte Hermine leise.

"Die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen. Er hatte damals Harry darin unterrichtet."

"Unterrichtet? Wie das?" Hermine war vollkommen verwirrt.

"Snape war damals unser Lehrer auf Hogwarts, Hogwarts die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Du kannst dich wohl wirklich an gar nichts erinnern, du Arme. Das ist ja gerade das Schlimme, du warst eine seiner Schülerinnen und er tut solche Dinge mit dir. Das ist fast noch niederträchtiger als das, was Malfoy mit mir tut."

Doch Hermines Verstand und Gehör hatte nach der Information, dass Snape ihr Lehrer gewesen war, abgeschaltet. Ein Gefühl, als würde pures Eiswasser ihre Venen durchströmen, durchfuhr Hermines Körper.

Sie atmete schwer. "Snape war wirklich unser Lehrer?" Erst als die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten, bemerkte sie, in welcher Lautstärke sie gesprochen worden waren.

"VERDAMMT SEID STILL! ODER ICH MUSS PERSÖNLICH EUCH BEIDEN DAS MUNDWERK STOPFEN – NOCHMALS!", brüllte Malfoy jähzornig und seine Stimme ließ den gesamten Raum erzittern.

Doch auch Snape hatte sich umgedreht und warf nun einen mahnenden Blick in Hermines Richtung.

"Wir sollten lieber leiser sein, bevor er seine Drohung noch wahr macht." Schamhaft hatte sie erneut den Blick gesenkt und ihr feuriges Haar verdeckte nun den Großteil ihres Gesichts.

"Verlier nicht deine Hoffnung – bitte. Du bist nicht allein."

"Hoffnung, welch ein schönes Wort. So vielsagend und doch so bedeutungslos in unserer misslichen Lage." Ginny schluckte hart und vergrub ihr Gesicht ein wenig mehr in ihrem roten Haar. "Du hast keine Ahnung wie er ist. Lavender – du kannst dir nicht vorstellen was er mit Lavender gemacht hat, wahrscheinlich kannst du dich auch nicht an sie erinnern. Sie war kurzzeitig mit Ron zusammen. Sie ist apathisch, spricht nicht mehr, oder sie kann es nichtmehr – ich weiß es nicht genau. Malfoy, der widerliche Mistkerl, rühmt sich damit sie so vielen Cruciatusflüchen ausgesetzt zu haben, dass sie zu dem geworden ist was sie heute ist – ein zombieartiges Wesen. Und das nur weil sie sich ihm einmal verweigert hat." Schemenhaft konnte Hermine beobachten, wie Ginny sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, doch sie unterbrach sie nicht, sie wollte ihr alle Zeit geben um zu sagen was ihr auf der Seele und auf dem Herzen brannte.

Doch es sollte nicht lange dauern, ehe Ginny ihren Monolog fortsetzte: "Er liebt es wenn man Angst vor ihm hat." Ihre Stimme war gebrechlich und sie drohte fast gänzlich zu versagen, denn ihre nächsten Worte sollten sie die letzten Reste ihrer Überwindung und Kraft kosten. "Doch mittlerweile ist die Furcht in meinen Augen erloschen und das macht ihn wütend – doch wie kann man sich vor etwas fürchten, womit man sich bereits abgefunden hat?" Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Er lässt sich immer wieder neue Grausamkeiten einfallen um mich aus der Reserve zu locken. Neuerdings sind es Demütigungen. Dennoch, manchmal erwacht ein leichter Hoffnungsschimmer in mir und ich wage zu träumen das er vielleicht irgendwann das Interesse an mir verliert und mich in Ruhe lässt, so wie bei Lavender. Er ist ein grauenhafter Sadist, ich wünsche dir das du es bei Snape besser hast."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass ihr Gesicht nass von Tränen war und das ihre Hände noch immer fest Ginnys Hand umklammert hielten, als wolle sie verhindern das sie sich jemals wieder von einander lösten.

Erneut musste die brünette Hexe feststellen, dass ihre eigene Misere mit Snape, in keinster Weise mit Ginnys Qualen zu vergleichen war. Die erschreckend ehrlichen Worte der rothaarigen Hexe führten Hermine nur noch mehr vor Augen, dass sie im Grunde genommen von Glück reden konnte, dass sie in gewisser Weise "nur" unter Snapes Launen leiden musste. Vielleicht war er sogar nicht so schlecht wie sie dachte, denn so etwas erniedrigendes, wie Malfoy es getan hatte, würde er niemals von ihr verlangen. Steckte vielleicht hinter der zynischen Fassade doch ein Mensch, der nicht grundsätzlich von Boshaftigkeit und Hass geprägt war?

Doch ehe, Hermine wieder das Wort an Ginny richten konnte, durchschnitt Malfoys lautes Fluchen die angespannte Stimmung.

"Verdammt, Severus!" Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung stieß der blonde Zauberer seinen gefüllten Kelch beiseite, welcher nun laut klirrendem auf dem harten Marmorboden zerschellte. Alle im Raum waren verstummt, selbst Bellatrixs düsteres Lachen war verschwunden.

Wutschnaubend hatte sich Lucius vor Snape aufgebaut und funkelte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Gib' zu dass du nicht fair gespielt hast!" Malfoy's Stimme war beängstigend drohend, doch Snape nippte nur höchst amüsiert und keinesfalls eingeschüchtert, an seinem Getränk und würdigte Lucius währenddessen keines Blickes.

Scheinbar sorglos stellte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer sein Glas ab und fixierte nun sein Gegenüber mit gelassener Miene. "Lucius, Lucius…" Er schüttelte seinen schwarzen Schopf, während er sich wieder entspannt zurück lehnte und seine Hände faltete. "ich habe dich nicht betrogen – was hätte ich auch für einen Grund? Es gibt nichts um was ich dich beneide."

Das Gesicht des Blonden hatte sich nun zu einer wutverzerrten Fratze verzogen, seine Lippen waren nur noch ein heller, schmaler Spalt und die kalten, grauen Spalten, die einst den Platz seiner Augen eingenommen hatten, waren bereits längst nicht mehr als diese wahrzunehmen.

Malfoy öffnete den Mund, doch seine Stimme sollte niemals die Wände des Salons erreichen, denn ein großer blonder Mann mit grobschlächtigen Gesichtszügen betrat nun die Halle.

"Lucius, du hast mich doch darum gebeten dich zu informieren, wenn Yaxley mit der Befragung beginnt", sagte der Fremde mit tiefer Stimme.

"Danke Thorfinn, dass es schon soweit ist. Sowas. Da hatte ich doch vollkommen die Zeit vergessen." Mit einem Nicken gab er dem Mann nun zu verstehen, dass er ihm gleich folgen würde.

Auch Bellatrix hatte sich nun erhoben. "Komm schon mein Hündchen, auch wir werden uns dieses Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen. Wird sicherlich sehr amüsant." Mit diesen Worten zerrte sie den jungen Mann an seiner Leine durch den gesamten Raum und verschwand nun in der Finsternis des abgedunkelten Flurs.

"Komm sofort her!", rief Malfoy und mit einer bestimmenden Geste gab er der jungen, rothaarigen Hexe zu verstehen, dass sie unverzüglich ihren Platz neben ihm einnehmen sollte.

Tatenlos musste Hermine mitansehen wie ihre Freundin sich von ihr löste und kleinlaut zu ihm trottete, ohne sie auch nur ein letztes Mal angesehen zu haben.

"Und, Severus? Was machst du? Du lässt dir diesen krönenden Abschluss doch wohl nicht entgehen, immerhin weißt du das der dunkle Lord dich an seiner Seite erwartet." Lucius hatte Snape einen geringschätzigen Blick zugeworfen, als dieser sich immer noch nicht erhoben hatte.

"Ich werde mir natürlich jenes grandiose Finale nicht entgehen lassen, jedoch möchte ich mich zuvor noch anderen Dingen widmen – angenehmeren, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Sicherlich kann ich doch, eine deiner zahlreichen Räumlichkeiten nutzen um mit Hermine ungestört zu sein, oder?" Severus zog nun mithilfe beider Hände, ein Bein über sein aufgestelltes Knie.

"Sicher doch, Freund, du kennst dich ja aus. Es ist nicht die erste Party die du hier deinen Spaß hast, nicht wahr?!" Lucius' Lippen hatten sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen verzogen.

"Sicher, Lucius."

"Nun gut, dann wünsche ich dir deinen Spaß, auch wenn du mir meinen nicht vergönnt hast. Und beeil dich, der Lord wartet nicht gerne, selbst auf dich nicht." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Malfoy um und zog Ginny mit sich in den dunklen Flur, den nur Minuten zuvor Bellatrix Lestrange betreten hatte.

Noch immer hin und her gerissen zwischen den Gefühlen der Hilflosigkeit, Ginny nicht helfen zu können, und der schäumenden Wut auf Malfoy, ließ es sie vollkommen kalt, als Snape sich ihr zuwandt.

"Komm' schon, lass uns gehen." Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er sich erhoben und wartete nun in der Mitte des Raumes auf sie, doch sie reagierte nicht.

"Nur, weil wir jetzt alleine in diesem Raum sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du wieder aufmüpfig werden kannst."

Doch erst als sein Schatten ihr das Licht nahm, registrierte Hermine, dass er bereits vor ihr stand.

"Los, mach-schon!" Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er den Salon und Hermine folgte ihm.

__

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Reviews sind ja sozusagen das Brot des Autoren, deshalb würde ich mich natürlich sehr über Lob, Anregungen oder konstruktive Kritik freuen. Lasst mich also nicht verhungern. ;)_

_LG, Missy _


	15. Malfoy Manor – Teil 3

_Danke für eure lieben Reviews, dass motiviert echt unheimlich *knuddel* Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten und angenehme Feiertage. :D_

_ Aguja – oh es wird sich zwischen den Beiden noch entwickeln und wie es weitergeht liest du wenige Zeilen später :D_

_ Ranko9000 - Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt *knuddel* Ja, du hast Recht Hermine geht es relativ gut im Gegensatz zu den Anderen… aber keine Angst die FF wird beendet … ich hab noch so einige Kaps im Petto ;)_

_ cherrylilly – *Das Brot dankend entgegen nehm* ;D Freut mich das dir das Kap gefallen hat :D_

_So nun geht's weiter und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen_

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Missy_

**Kapitel 15 - Malfoy Manor – Teil 3 (Entscheidungen) **

Vorbei an unzähligen Türen, üppig verziert und aus massivstem Holz gefertigt. Vorbei an zahlreichen kunstvoll bestickten Wandteppichen und Büsten, welche gleich auf den ersten Blick als Mitglieder der Malfoy Familie zu erkennen waren.

"Rennen sie doch nicht so durch die Flure, Sir, ich kann nicht so schnell mit den Schuhen." Hermines Stimme klang gereizt, während sie verzweifelt versuchte bei Snapes Tempo mitzuhalten.

"Stell dich nicht so zimperlich an!", schnarrte Snape dunkel und ohne auch nur im geringsten seine Geschwindigkeit zu regulieren, lief er weiter bis sie plötzlich an einer großen, weißen Flügeltür stehen blieben.

Mit einem leisen Quietschen drückte er die antike Klinke in die Tiefe und dahinter erschloss sich ein gänzlich dunkler Raum.

Schwungvoll schleuderte er sie in die Dunkelheit und ließ, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Taumelnd stolperte sie über einen kleinen Schemel und landete, begleitet von einem knappen Schreckensschrei, auf einer weichen Unterlage – einem Bett.

Tausende Dinge durchbohrten ihren Kopf und machten es ihr schier unmöglich in diesem Moment einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Die Angst, er würde jeden Augenblick über sie herfallen lähmte sie – doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Noch immer vollkommen orientierungslos versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln und blinzelte in den monderhellten Raum hinein. Schemenhaft erkannte sie die Schatten seines aufgebauschten Umhangs. Er stand noch immer vor der geschlossenen Tür und wartete.

Leicht verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und riss die Augen auf um ihn besser erkennen zu können. Doch bevor sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, gab er ein leises Murmeln von sich, woraufhin einige Kerzen sich entzündeten und den Raum in ein warmes, goldenes Licht tauchten.

Noch immer saß sie unverändert auf dem Bett und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch dabei, wie er langsam auf sie zukam.

Und mit jedem Schritt den er sich ihr näherte, fanden auch die Bilder an ihre damalige gemeinsame Nacht den Weg zurück in ihren Kopf. Bilder wie er über ihr lag und sie fest in das Kissen gedrückt hielt. Ihr Atem wurde schneller und ihre Hände begannen feucht zu werden. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seine Drohungen nun in die Tat umsetzen würde um das zu vollenden was er angefangen hatte – er würde sich nehmen was ihm zustand, hier und jetzt. Zwangsläufig füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Er ging vor ihr in die Knie und stützte eine seiner blassen Hände neben ihr auf der Matratze ab.

"Was ist? Warum heulst du jetzt?", fragte Snape entnervt.

"Bitte, Sir, tun sie mir nichts… bitte fassen sie mich nicht an." Ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt und insgeheim verfluchte sie sich dabei, dass sie ihm so offen ihre Verletzlichkeit zeigte.

Erschüttert sah Snape sie einen Moment lang stumm an und schluckte hart, ehe er bestürzt den Kopf schüttelte. "Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor dir etwas zu tun. Es…" Er hob seine Hand knapp ihrem Gesicht entgegen, doch ließ sie wieder sinken, ehe er überhaupt ihr Gesicht erreicht hatte.

Hermine bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sie schluchzte hemmungslos in ihre Handflächen, bis sich ihre Tränen den Weg zwischen ihre Finger gebahnt hatten und wie kleine Wasserfälle ihre Arme hinab in dir Tiefe rannen.

Keiner sagte ein Wort und es schien als würde Snape ihr eine ganze Weile nur dabei zusehen wie sie weinte, ehe er sich wieder erhob, Hermine den Rücken zudrehte und ein paar Schritte in den Raum lief. Dort blieb er stehen und starrte abwesend vor sich hin. Hermine hatte ihn immer noch nicht angesehen, doch sie hörte seine Atmung – die flach und abgehackt klang.

Es dauerte lange bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, sich ihr zudrehte und seine dunkle Stimme erhob, welche die junge Hexe jäh aus dem Labyrinth ihrer eigenen verworrenen Gefühlswelt riss: "Hermine, hör mir jetzt zu… hör mir gut zu."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Was ich dir jetzt sage solltest du nicht als leichtfertig abtun." Sein Blick war ernst, doch ohne jegliche List oder Tücke. Von Grund auf ehrlich sah er zu ihr und seine schwarzen Pupillen vermittelten der jungen Hexe das Gefühl, als würde sie sich in den tiefen Abgründen seiner Seele verlieren.

"Ich werde nun wieder gehen und du bleibst hier in diesem Zimmer… bis ich dich holen komme, denn hier bist du sicher!" Er verlieh jedem seiner letzten Worte einen besonderen Nachdruck. "Du wirst nicht auf eigene Faust dieses Zimmer verlassen – ich vertraue dir soviel das ich dich nicht einsperren werde."

Sie nickte knapp.

Er tat es ihr gleich und nur Sekunden später huschte er durch einen schmalen Spalt, hinaus in den Flur.

Nach wie vor, saß die junge Hexe völlig perplex auf dem Bett und starrte auf die Tür, durch die Snape nur Sekunden zuvor verschwunden war.

Doch was sollte sie nun tun?

Nach reichlichen Überlegungen musste sie sich zugestehen, dass es wohl tatsächlich das Beste für sie war, hier in diesem Raum auf ihn zu warten. Ihr waren die Hände gebunden.

Erschöpft rutschte von der Bettkante in die Mitte des Bettes, wo sie dumpf ihren Hinterkopf gegen das hölzerne Kopfende presste und die Geschehnisse des heutigen Abends Revue passieren ließ.

Während Hermine auf dem Bett hockte und niedergeschlagen gegen die Decke starrte, hatte sich Snape nun einige Schritte von dem Zimmer entfernt, indem er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Plötzlich ertönte eine leise Stimme aus einer Nische hinter ihm.

"Severus, wohin so eilig?" Es war die vertraute Stimme einer Frau, die in seine Ohren drang.

Reflexartig drehte er sich um und blickte in zwei saphirblaue Augen, die ihn verheißungsvoll anblinzelten. "Narcissa, welch' ein angenehmer Zufall, genau dich habe ich soeben aufsuchen wollen." Er hatte eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

"Ach ja? Wieso kommst du dann aus einem der Gästezimmer? Warst du der Meinung ich würde dort auf dich warten?" Die blonde Frau trat nun noch einen Schritt näher an Snape heran.

"Aber nicht doch. Ich musste doch zuvor mein Anhängsel loswerden, bevor ich zu dir komme?" Er funkelte sie nun verheißungsvoll an.

"Dein Anhängsel, so so…" Sie hatte bereits ihre flache Hand auf seine Brust gelegt und strich nun langsam hinauf zu seinem Hals. "ich dachte schon du wolltest dir mit diesem Schlammblut ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben. Wieso hast du sie eigentlich nicht zu den anderen, zu dem Verhör von diesem Thomas, in den Ballsaal geschickt?" Ihre Finger hatten mittlerweile sein Gesicht erreicht und kraulte nun zärtlich an seinem Kinn.

"Meinst du nicht es wäre zu verdächtig, wenn nur du und ich bei der Befragung fehlen würden? Dein Mann hat ohnehin schon Verdacht geschöpft das du ihn hintergehst."

"Oh ja…" Sie gab ein hohes Lachen von sich. "stimmt, er ist äußerst misstrauisch geworden in der letzten Zeit. Er würde sich furchtbar an dir Rächen, wenn er wüsste das du es bist, mit dem ich fremd gehe." Ihre Finger waren mittlerweile an seinem Mund angelangt und glitt nun langsam über seine Lippen.

Doch ohne Umschweife packte er grob ihre Hände und zog sie von sich. "Und genau aus eben diesem Grund, wollen wir doch nicht leichtsinnig werden, oder meine Liebe?"

"Leichtsinnig hin, leichtsinnig her. Severus, bist du dir überhaupt im klaren darüber wie lange wir schon nicht mehr zusammen waren? Jede Nacht liege ich wach und denke darüber nach wie du dieses schreckliche Haus in Godric's Hollow und vielleicht sogar dein Bett mit diesem kleinen unwürdigen Ding teilst." Sie deutete energisch in Richtung des Gästezimmers.

Snape dagegen lächelte nur sie nur sanft an, griff nach ihrem ausgestreckten Arm und mit einer gewissen Bestimmtheit gab er ihr zweifelsfrei zu verstehen, dass sie den Arm wieder senken sollte.

"Du solltest dir nicht dein hübsches Köpfchen darüber zerbrechen wie ich meine Nächte verbringe. Nicht das du noch Denkerfalten bekommst."

Narcissas Augen flehten förmlich darum, dass er ihr etwas Zuwendung zuteil kommen ließ. "Bitte Severus, quäl mich nicht mit deiner distanzierten Art, mir fehlt deine unersättliche Leidenschaft." Mit diesen Worten führte sie ihre Hand an seinen Bauch hinab, raffte seine Robe ein wenig in die Höhe und öffnete mit einem geschickten Handgriff die Knopfleiste seiner Hose.

Ungeniert glitten ihre Finger nun unter den Bund seiner Shorts, umfassten gezielt seinen unerigierten Schaft und machte sich an die Arbeit dem weichen Zustand in seiner Hose entgegenzuwirken.

"Was gedenkst du gerade zu tun?", fragte Severus, während er sie skeptisch fixierte.

"Nach was sieht es wohl aus, Severus?", erwiderte die blonde Frau mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den blutroten Lippen – noch immer war sie dabei seine Männlichkeit zu massieren. "Ich weiß doch wie sehr du das magst!" Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und versuchte ihn zu küssen, doch er wich zurück.

"Hör' auf damit Narcissa! Ich warne dich!" Mit strengem Ton und einem groben Griff, packte er ihre Hände und zog sie aus seiner Hose zurück.

"Was ist bloß los mit dir? Ist das alles nur wegen diesem verdammten Schlammblut?" Die blauen Augen der blonden Frau funkelten nun bedrohlich.

"Hör auf Narcissa, ich mag es nicht wenn du so bissig bist. Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa das, dass was du gerade tust mir Spaß bereitet? Wohlwissend das dein Mann uns jeden Moment überraschen könnte." Schnell hatte Snape wieder seine Hose geschlossen und drapierte seinen Umhang vor seinen mittlerweile pulsierenden Schritt.

"Aber Severus,…", setzte Narcissa an, doch ihr schwarzhaariges Gegenüber unterbrach sie schroff.

"Nichts aber! Ich bin nicht hier um meinen Spaß zu haben. Ich bin hier weil ich es muss!" Sein Blick und jeder seiner Züge, strotzte nur so voller Anspannung. "Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich mich nun zu den anderen begebe – es ist unumgänglich – ob ich will oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten griff er in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und holte etwas weißlich schimmerndes heraus – eine Maske. Eine Maske verziert mit unsäglich kunstvoll geschwungenen Ornamenten, die an florales Rankenwerk erinnerten.

Mit der Maske in der Hand zog der ehemalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin beide Brauen in die Höhe und strich seiner blonden Gesprächspartnerin eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich werde mich nun meiner Pflicht widmen. Geh' schlafen. Grübele nicht all zu viel über unnütze Dinge." Knapp nickte er ihr zu und verdeckte sein Gesicht, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit den Schatten des Gangs verschmolz.

Hermine kannte mittlerweile jeden Schnörkel der mit Stuck übersäten Decke auswendig und tigerte nun in dem Gästezimmer herum. Tausende von Gedanken durchzogen ihren Kopf. Unzählige neue Informationen fädelten sich durch ihre Hirnwindungen und kratzten an der anscheinend Meterdicken Mauer des Vergessens.

Grübelnd stand sie nun an einem der übermannsgroßen Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Finsternis.

Die hintere Parkanlage war wahrhaft beeindruckend. Eine eindrucksvolle steinerne Treppe führte zu riesigen Rasenflächen, welche unterbrochen waren von blütenweißen Kieswegen, Wasserspielen und akkurat geschnittenen Büschen. Die Ländereien erstreckte sich in täuschend friedlicher Atmosphäre, so weit ihr Auge reichte.

Erneut drangen Ginnys Worte in ihren Kopf – "Snape war damals unser Lehrer auf Hogwarts" – sie war seine Schülerin gewesen, sie war ihm also die ganze Zeit über mehr als nur bekannt, doch warum konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern? Verzweifelt krallten sich ihre Finger in die Fensterbank aus feinstem, italienischem Marmor und angestrengt versuchte sie nur einen kleinen Happen an Erinnerungen zu ergattern.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern – egal an was – doch alles was sie sah war Dunkelheit.

Warum konnte sie sich nur nicht erinnern? Warum war ihr Kopf bloss so blockiert? Hatte vielleicht Snape etwas damit zu tun?

Laut Ginnys Aussage war er ja ein Meister im Gedankenlesen – wer also sagte das er es nicht war, der sie von ihren Erinnerungen fern hielt? Doch wie hatte er das angestellt? Das Einzige was er ihr verabreichte waren diese Tränke? Tränke – einen kurzen Moment durchfuhren sie Bilder, fast wie bunte Blitze, Bilder von Einmachgläsern. Einmachgläser gefüllt mit den widerlichsten Inhalten, brodelnden Kupferkesseln, kleine Phiolen gefüllt mit Tränken in allen nur erdenklichen Farben. Dazu kam die Erinnerung an Kälte – vielleicht ein kühles Gewölbe oder ein Kerker, dunkle Mauern und eine menge Schüler.

War das eine Erinnerung?

Hatte Snape sie im brauen von Zaubertränken unterrichtet?

Es wäre logisch – denn immerhin würde dies erklären, woher er die Kenntnis, über die Tränken besaß, die sie eingenommen hatte.

Nach langem hin und her überlegen, kam sie zu der Entscheidung, dass wenn er ihr das nächste mal wieder Tränke einflössen wollte, würde sie sie nicht mehr trinken. Sie würde ihn hintergehen und sie einfach entsorgen, ohne das er es je mitbekommen würde. Vielleicht war das die einzige Möglichkeit wieder zu sich selbst zu und ihren Erinnerungen zu finden.

Doch noch war sich Hermine nicht über das gesamte Ausmaß ihres Entschlusses bewusst, was sie mit dieser folgenschweren Entscheidung hervorrufen würde.

Ein leises Quietschen der Türscharniere riss sie aus ihren Gedankenzügen. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich in Richtung der Tür – doch niemand war zu sehen.

"Mr. Snape?", flüsterte sie durch das schummrige Licht des Zimmers. "Sir, sind sie das? Kann ich wieder rauskommen?" Mit knappen Schritten bewegte sie sich auf den schmalen Spalt zu, den die Tür sich bereits geöffnet hatte.

Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Snape direkt zu ihr in das Zimmer gekommen wäre um sie zu holen, doch ihre beträchtliche Neugier und der wagemutige Gryffindor in ihr, waren stärker und besiegten ihren wachen Instinkt.

Vorsichtig schob sie die schwere Tür noch ein Stück weiter beiseite und warf einen verstohlenen Blick in den fast dunklen Flur. "Sir? Hallo?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein seichtes Flüstern.

Niemand antwortete und niemand war zu sehen, doch als sie sich schon wieder in das Zimmer zurückziehen wollte, erschien plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, ein leicht goldenes Glimmen in mitten des Ganges, das stetig, je länger sie es beobachtete, heller zu werden schien.

Wie gebannt fixierten ihre Augen die leuchtende Erscheinung und es war als würde das Licht führerlos in der Luft tänzeln.

Fast Tranceartig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Leuchten erweckte den Anschein von Wärme und Behaglichkeit und erschien ihr als keineswegs bedrohlich.

Vorsichtig huschten ihre braunen Augen noch ein letztes Mal über die düsteren Schatten des Ganges, doch bis auf den Duft eines edlen Damenparfüms war nichts verdächtiges zu entdecken.

Arglos warf sie all ihre Ängstlichkeit und ihr Misstrauen über einen Haufen und begann sich dem Lichtball zu nähern. Es schien fast so, dass, mit jedem Schritt den sie tat, die leuchtende Sphäre einen Schritt zurückwich.

Ohne das Hermine es bemerkte, folgte sie dem magischen Licht durch die Gänge des mächtigen Hauses, und es erweckte den Anschein als würde es sie zu einem bestimmten Punkt leiten wollen.

Kaum ein paar Minuten später stoppte das Licht direkt vor einer Nische, doch als Hermine es endlich erreichen hatte, verschwand es mit einem leisen Schwirren in einer feinen Spalte der Wand.

Neugierig begutachtete die junge Hexe die schmale Öffnung und erst auf den zweiten Blick entdeckte sie, dass eine geheime Tür in die Wand eingearbeitet worden war.

Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich dagegen und mit einem leisen Quietschen der Angeln, öffnete sie sich. Doch was sich dahinter verbarg ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

_Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Reviews sind ja sozusagen das Brot des Autoren, deshalb würde ich mich natürlich sehr über Lob, Anregungen oder konstruktive Kritik freuen. Lasst mich also nicht verhungern. ;)_

_Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2010_

_GLG, Missy _


End file.
